Worth Fighting For
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Gibbs and Abby spend a few days at a cabin, the time alone forcing them to confront their feelings for each other. Gibbs/Abby pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Worth Fighting For

Rating: Eventually M

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Disclaimer: None of the NCIS characters or anything related is mine. This is just for fun.

A/N: Gotta give big hugs to gosgirl for the masses of help in the form of encouragement, ideas, bunnies and other various candies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was 6am when Abby heard the gentler than usual tap from Gibbs when he knocked on her front door. He had a key for both the main door downstairs and the door to her apartment and had obviously used the one for downstairs, not wanting her to get up off the couch until she had to. Sleepily she dragged herself to the door and opened it to find Gibbs, looking relaxed and much more awake than was normal for anybody at that time of morning.

"Remind me why we're going this early again?" she grumbled, letting him in.

"Gotta beat the traffic Abbs, it'll take a couple of hours to get there. Want to get you out of the city and to the cabin so you can start to relax."

Abby had been sick with a particularly bad strain of the flu for almost two weeks and Ducky had insisted she take some time off since the pressure she was under at work was keeping her from fully recovering. The sneezing and coughing had subsided but she was still feeling drained and not her usual bubbly self. When Gibbs had said he was taking Friday to Monday off work to fix an old marine buddy's cabin on the coast, Abby had somehow found herself joining him thanks to Ducky. The doctor's not so subtle hint of how the fresh air and break would be just what she needed soon had Gibbs ordering her to go with him.

Not that Abby minded going with him, in fact it was the exact opposite. She loved spending every moment she could with Gibbs but she didn't want to get in the way if he was going to be working on the cabin. The thought of watching him use his hands for hours on end excited her beyond what could be considered normal for friendship, but then she knew he was more than a friend. To Abby at least, what they had was more than friendship. As hard as she'd tried to ignore it and as much as she did everything she could to overcome it, she was in love with Gibbs and her heart and body refused to accept otherwise.

It had been a slow and painful journey coming to terms with what she felt for him and knowing that there was no chance that he'd ever feel the same. So she loved him from a distance, grateful that he was in her life, even if it wasn't how she wanted. Every now and then she would get the feeling that Gibbs cared about her more than he let on, but she would force herself to push it out of her mind. Abby tried to commit to memory every kiss and every hug he gave her; accepting that would be as far as their physical contact would ever go. The sweetness of every touch and every smile he gave her the highlight of her days, and the last thing she fell asleep thinking of.

Picking up the two bags she had beside the door, Gibbs grunted slightly at the weight in them. "You know we're only staying three nights right?"

"Yes, Gibbs," Abby rolled her eyes, "but my body temperature is still a little all over the place, so I need clothes depending on if I'm hot or cold."

He nodded and took the few steps out of her apartment, standing and waiting for her to close and lock the door. Holding onto a smaller bag Abby locked the door and walked down the stairs ahead of him.

"I had to bring the truck to fit all the tools and supplies in," he told her, "but I put a blanket and pillow up front to keep you comfortable, and we can stop whenever you need to."

Abby smiled. He'd always taken care of her and it was part of what she loved about him; Gibbs seem to know exactly what she needed, sometimes even before she did. The things that on the surface appeared to be minor to him were in her eyes one of the main reasons she was drawn to him. It was almost like a natural instinct in him to make sure she was okay, and it was an instinct at times she thought felt like that of a partner.

Gibbs dropped the bags beside the truck and opened the door for her. Abby instantly noticed the caf-pow and two coffee cups sitting on the middle of the seat. "Didn't think you'd be able to survive without it, though you'll have to substitute coffee for a couple of days," he said indicating the caf-pow. "And there's some lemon tea with honey in it. Got some muffins too."

Sitting down in the passenger seat Abby looked up at Gibbs tenderly; even before he'd picked her up he was thinking about her. The corner of his lips twitched in response to her gaze, a rare boyish shyness flickering across his face as he averted his eyes.

Abby figured the large cup next to hers was Gibbs' coffee since there was no way he'd go anywhere without his morning fix. Shifting the blanket and pillow from underneath her Abby clutched them to her chest and instantly inhaled his scent on them. She knew they would be clean, but his essence had still permeated into the material leaving her feeling even more light-headed than she already was.

Once they were on the road Abby put the pillow behind her head and turned her body sideways to nuzzle her face against it. If Gibbs hadn't been sitting beside her she would've buried her nose deep into its softness and breathed in for as long as her lungs allowed, just to feel like she had some part of him running through her. She watched him as he concentrated on the road, her lips forming into a weak smile when he turned to her.

"Close your eyes Abbs, get some rest," he said softly, reaching out to graze his fingers lightly down her cheek. The roughness of his thumb as it moved gently back and forth over her chin sent tiny jolts of electricity through her body, causing her pulse to race. Gibbs held her gaze for as long as he could before having to turn his attention back to the road, but his fingers remained on her skin. When he looked back to her again Abby saw an unguarded intensity in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but at the last minute changed his mind, the sudden pained expression in his eyes worrying her.

Abby hoped her presence and the thought of spending all weekend with her wasn't making him uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted was to intrude on his personal time; she didn't want him to resent her being there when he was meant to have been going on his own. The fact that Gibbs had been eager to have her come with him when Ducky had suggested it gave her some comfort, but she just hoped he hadn't changed his mind.

With her thoughts swirling Abby's heavy eyes drifted shut against her will, due as much to Gibbs' touch as her sleepiness. She let the blanket unravel on her lap and then held it over her stomach. She didn't really feel cold; it was more for the benefit of feeling like Gibbs was wrapped around her as well as next to her. Sleep claimed her in a matter of minutes, the motion of the truck combined with her not being fully recovered from her illness, and the safety of knowing Gibbs was so close letting her body start to relax and heal.

* * *

><p>Abby woke to the feeling of a warm hand enclosed over hers and she sighed when she realized it belonged to Gibbs. "Guess I might've been a little tired," she mumbled, trying to open her eyes and break through the haze.<p>

"I'd say from the snoring, you were more than a little tired."

Her eyes flew open. "I do not snore, Gibbs."

He turned and grinned at her and Abby immediately found herself fully awake, the restrained laughter in his eyes making her stomach flip.

"We're almost there," he said, changing the subject. "You need anything before we head a little off-road?"

Abby didn't realize how long she'd been asleep; the sun now shone brightly, a few fluffy clouds interspaced among the light blue sky. Gibbs' anguish seemed to have relaxed slightly and when she wound down the window she could smell the ocean on the warm breeze. Maybe Ducky was right; this could be exactly what she needed. "Nope," she answered, "everything I need is right here."

After navigating the gravel road that led down to the cabin they finally arrived at the secluded alcove where they would be staying for the next four days. Abby's bottom jaw dropped. Nestled back from the clear blue water and fine white sand was a small cabin surrounded by thick vegetation. She could see some of the front porch of the cabin had been damaged and assumed that was what Gibbs was here to fix, but otherwise it was pristine.

Parking the truck out the front of the cabin Gibbs turned off the ignition and got out, stretching his legs as he walked around to open the door for Abby. She took in his appearance unashamedly. Due to her being half asleep when he'd picked her up, it had been difficult enough for her to put one foot in front of the other and she had clearly missed just how good he looked.

The black hoodie he wore hugged his waist and chest and showed off the toned lines of his shoulders and arms. She liked how it was tighter fitting than the clothes he usually wore, his solid figure easier for her to study and appreciate. He'd protected and calmed her numerous times with those arms and held her within the strength of his chest and shoulders. Gibbs' presence alone was enough to make her start to feel better. He was like her own special blend of medicine and she had no doubt after spending a few days alone with him she'd be back to her usual self.

When Gibbs reached her door and opened it she got a closer look at the bottom half of him. Sitting in the car beside him, she hadn't failed to notice how his thighs and knees fit out his pants. She had been able to see the outline of his muscles which were covered by the khaki material and the snug fit gave her imagination enough to form a picture in her mind of what lay underneath. Abby knew of no other man that could heat her entire body simply because of the clothes he wore.

She got out of the truck and Gibbs closed the door, taking a few steps towards the cabin then turning to look out at the ocean. Abby walked up behind him and tentatively grasped the sides of his hoodie within her fingers. Resting her head sideways against the back of his neck she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Glad you came, Abbs."

He placed his hands over the top of hers, keeping one within his hold as he linked their fingers and led her to the cabin. With each step Gibbs watched to make sure she wasn't going to trip on the few bits of fallen debris, kicking things out of the way to clear a path for her. Off to the side of the cabin there was a stack of thin wood lengths, along with a box, that she assumed were for Gibbs to use.

"What happened?" Abby asked, noticing that not only half the porch was missing but as a result there was no steps leading to the front door. The far end looked untouched where a long hammock hung between two posts and a wood outdoor setting was pushed up against the front of the cabin.

"That bad storm we had at home about a month ago, we only got a small dose of what came through here, a tree came down and took all this out."

Gibbs let go of her hand, and fished the key to the cabin out of his pocket. Looking around he found an old wooden crate to use as a temporary step to bridge the gap up to the door, and grabbing hold of the side of the cabin he hoisted himself up. Due to his position above her, Abby now had a perfect vantage point to stare at his butt. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from groaning but couldn't look away from the perfectly clad piece of flesh in front of her. His khaki pants showed off the rounded curves of his buttocks, leaving little to her imagination. Her first impulse was to cover the firm globes with her hands but she pushed the urge away. If she couldn't control her hormones this early on in their trip every day was only going to get more difficult. She was meant to be relaxing but if her heart rate was going to be this elevated all the time, let alone thinking about what she wanted to do with him, she was going to have a considerable amount of trouble getting any rest.

Ducky had given her a couple of vitamin booster shots the previous day and she was starting to wonder if that's all they had been because she couldn't think straight. She had also consumed a considerable amount of cough suppressant with codeine in it over the last week to try and stop her coughing. Abby questioned if perhaps the combination of the two was to blame for her current state of delirium; every little thing Gibbs did made her want to throw herself at him. She had done things outside of work with him before, but this was different. Abby didn't know whether it was because she had him to herself for the next few days but the emotions she had been able to contain up until now, even through being sick, felt like they were beginning to come undone.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, adding to favs and alerts. It's really appreciated!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Pushing the door open, Gibbs stepped inside and held his hand out for Abby. She unsteadily stepped onto the wooden crate and took his hand, letting his strength pull her up. His arms went around her waist to support her and she gripped onto him, feeling the muscles of his biceps underneath her fingers.

"I got you." His voice was low and Abby held onto him a bit tighter, thinking she might collapse if he let her go.

Neither of them moved, their eyes not wavering from each other until Gibbs pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. The look he'd given her in the car earlier returned and for a fleeting moment Abby thought he was going to lean in and kiss her but instead he took a step back and broke the contact between them. She exhaled shakily, trying to be quiet so he wouldn't notice how he was affecting her.

Gibbs turned away from her, running his hand through his hair and moving around to inspect the cabin. She couldn't be sure what she'd seen in his eyes, but something unexplainable had flickered in them. Something that at first had kept him staring back at her and kept his hands on her until he'd pushed it away. His eyes really were the window to his soul, and while others were usually only on the receiving end of a glare, Abby had seen so much more in them. From seeing them light up with mischief to brimming with tenderness while he looked after her when she was sick. Very few people were privileged enough to get a glimpse of the man she knew and loved.

The room they stood in was a combined living room and bedroom. With a bed situated against the wall to the right, there was a couch and coffee table next to where Abby stood in the centre of the room and a fireplace built into the wall on the left. She wandered through the kitchen and bathroom that ran adjacent to the main room but her mind didn't stray from the fact that there was only one bed. She knew Gibbs would take the couch but it didn't stop her from thinking about the possibilities.

"I'll go and bring everything in," Gibbs said.

"Let me just freshen up a bit and I'll come help you."

"Abby, you're still not well, I've got it," he cautioned her softly.

She watched him disappear back out to the truck and sighed. He was being as attentive as always in trying to look after her but there was something going on with him that she didn't quite understand. The way he was looking at her and then avoiding her gaze, he was obviously trying to hide something. Abby knew he had a lot on his mind with work and it was entirely likely there was something going on in his personal life that she didn't know about, but she couldn't help feel like some of it was directed at her in some way. Gibbs had said he was glad she was here with him but it still didn't stop her apprehension. If he was just looking after her because he felt he had to it was going to be a long awkward weekend. The best she could do for now was try and give him some space. Once he was working outside with his hands his mind would clear like it always did and she might be able to talk to him about what was going on.

After Gibbs had brought all the bags and supplies inside he made some fresh coffee and Abby sat next to him at the table outside looking out at the sea.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked her.

"A bit sleepy again, but that's probably just from getting up early."

Gibbs nodded."If you wanna get some sleep, I'll try keep the noise down out here."

"How did you end up being talked into fixing this anyway?" He hadn't told her much about his friend that owned the cabin, but Abby figured for Gibbs to make a special trip and take time off work they must be close.

"Ray and I served together in the Marine Corps. He's got some injuries so I offered to come fix it up for him. He comes here a lot...to think and unwind."

"Like you with your boat?" Abby asked.

It had always been a given that if Gibbs needed to think he'd be down in his basement. Whether it was in the middle of the day or the early hours of the morning it was the place he went to look for answers. His basement was also a place that Abby felt comfortable. She was unsure whether it was because so much of Gibbs had been embedded into the fabric of the walls over the years, but it was almost like a part of his soul lived there and she felt safe.

"Yeah," he smiled at her and took a mouthful of his coffee.

"It's good of you to fix it up then."

"Nah, got a roof over my head, nice view and I get to spend time with you...think I got the better end of the deal."

Abby blushed and leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Perhaps she was overreacting to his behavior towards her and seeing things that didn't exist. She had gone through a lot in the last two weeks, from a raging fever through to coming back to work before her body and mind was ready. She had at once stage yelled at Tony and accused him of stealing Bert and trying to move everything around in her lab, even though they'd all been out on a case. After reviewing the security camera footage it revealed that it had actually been Abby herself who had moved the items, she just had no recollection of it. That had been the final straw in both Ducky and Gibbs ordering her to take time off.

She was still horrified by her outburst and even though Tony had forgiven her, Abby was yet to forgive herself for the way she'd treated him. When they got back home she would make it up to him by taking him out for dinner and sitting through one of his all night movie marathons.

In the distance Abby could hear waves lapping up to the shore, the sound helping to calm and centre her. She pushed away every thought accept that she was here with Gibbs and there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Feeling so at ease, tiredness soon started to get the better of her and she inwardly cursed herself; she didn't want to move away from him.

"Maybe I should go for a quick nap," Abby grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"I'll make the bed up for you," Gibbs responded. As well as food, he'd packed sheets, blankets, towels and everything else they'd need for their stay. He moved to stand up, the action forcing Abby to lift her head from his shoulder, but she placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll do it later, I can use the couch for now."

Standing up Abby let him help her back through the front door of the cabin. She picked up the pillow she'd used in the car and dug one of her forensic science journals out of her bag before walking over to the couch. Once she was quiet and settled she could hear Gibbs getting tools out of the truck and clearing pieces of debris away from the cabin. She was a bit disappointed that she was so tired but she knew it was her body's way of coping with the reduction in stress and at the same time trying to recharge her energy levels after being sick. Barely managing to read a paragraph on the first page of her magazine Abby's eyes flickered closed and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up later in the afternoon Abby placed the open magazine that lay on her stomach on the coffee table. Stretching out on the couch she looked at the clock on her phone, it was three o'clock. Realizing she needed to get up and do something or she might not sleep tonight she decided it would be nice to go for a walk and get some air. Not hearing Gibbs making any noise she got to her feet and walked over to the open door.<p>

Gibbs was standing out on the decking just a few feet from her. He'd changed from his black hoodie and khaki pants and now wore a pair of cargo shorts and a long sleeved grey shirt under a dark blue t-shirt. He hadn't seen her appear at the door and before Abby could register what was going on he was stripping off both t-shirts. His long bare back glistened with a fine sheen of sweat and Abby swallowed, her gaze taking in the sight of his naked skin. All coherent thought flew from her mind and her breath caught as she stared at him hungrily. Wide shoulders tapered down over the carved formation of his shoulder blades and spine to the hollow at the base of his back where her eyes lingered. She could see the slight curve of the top of his ass, his shorts hanging low enough to give her just a glimpse. He was like a work of art and she couldn't have created a finer sculpture even if she'd done it with her own hands.

Too soon he was covering himself up again, this time just with the faded dark blue t-shirt. Abby's eyes widened when Gibbs turned around, his startled expression similar to hers though he appeared to recover much quicker.

"Abbs, you okay?"

"Fine...I was just..." she took a deep breath trying to focus and regain the ability to speak. "I thought I might go for a walk."

Gibbs threw his discarded shirt onto the table and walked over to her. "You sure you feel up to it?"

"I feel much better now and I won't go far. Besides, Ducky said I need lots of fresh air." What she really needed was time to try and get back some of her self-control.

"Want me to come with you?"

Abby shook her head. "No...I'll be alright."

After tidying her hair and getting a drink of water she found her black parasol and headed off towards the shoreline. She could hear Gibbs behind her, the sound of him sawing and hammering bouncing around her as it echoed within the bay.

Finding a large rock to sit on at the edge of the trees she let the day's events filter into her mind. Gibbs had her head spinning. The sight of him half naked only increased her desire for him but the flickering moments of indecision and sorrow he seemed to be having confused her. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but at the same time didn't want to add any more pressure on him. He rarely took time off work so Abby didn't want him to spend his time away worrying about her and dwelling on something he didn't want to talk about.

All the strong and overbearing feelings Abby now found herself having trouble suppressing were ones she thought she'd dealt with. Time and time again, she had told herself that Gibbs could never be hers, not as anything more than a friend. On countless occasions she'd thought about talking to Tony, Ducky or Ziva just so she'd have someone who understood Gibbs that she could lean on. They were all aware that she was Gibbs' favourite but Abby didn't know how they would take the information that she was in love with him. So she kept it to herself, trying not to let them see her true feelings. The more she thought about Gibbs the more the weight pressing down on her heart got heavier; there really was nothing like the misery of wanting someone you couldn't have.

Walking back to the cabin a short while later she found Gibbs had made a temporary set of steps for her that led up to the door. "You've been busy," she smiled, determined to push all of her longings for him to the back of her mind.

"Can't have you going home in worse condition than when you got here," he grinned.

It was then that Abby noticed the deep red gash across his index finger, a trail of blood dripping from it onto the ground. "Gibbs! What happened?"

"It's just a scratch." He shook his hand and tried to hide it out of her view.

"That's more than a scratch. Did you bring a first aid kit?"

"There's one in the truck..." she could hear the impatience in his voice but she didn't care. "It's fine, Abby."

Abby quickly went and looked in the glove compartment. Finding the first aid kit she returned to Gibbs, took hold of his uninjured hand and pulled him alongside her and into the cabin. "It's not fine," she said, trying to keep her voice firm.

She could feel him watching her as she held his injured finger under the running water coming from the tap in the kitchen.

"I'm supposed to be looking after you," Gibbs said quietly.

Abby looked up into his eyes nervously. She hadn't had time to notice the sweat over his brow or the wet marks on his t-shirt earlier, but as she took in the sight of the tiny drops of moisture running down his neck, her hormones shifted into overdrive. Unconscious of what she was doing she let their hands drop out from underneath the stream of water, imagining that she could drown in the gorgeous blue orbs that stared back at her. "You are...you always do," she said softly.

Every cell in Abby's body screamed at her to kiss him. It went against everything she'd just been telling herself down on the beach but he was so close that she could smell him. Not the subtle scent that had emanated from the pillow and blanket earlier, but the real, masculine and heady scent that made her skin tingle. His intense stare didn't falter, her body instinctively leaning towards him. Her breaths came in short shallow gasps when she saw the tip of Gibbs' tongue quickly dart out to moisten his lips. Abby realized he wasn't pulling away from her, and she was going to kiss him. No matter what the consequences were, she was going to kiss him. And then his phone rang.

Jumping, Abby suddenly remembered what she was doing. Heat burned through her body and she wouldn't be able to blame a temperature brought on by her illness this time. She quickly turned away from Gibbs and put his finger back under the water and tried to ignore the thudding in her chest. Gibbs took the phone out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and terminated the call, then returned it to his pocket.

"Who was it?" She asked not looking at him.

"Doesn't matter."

Abby turned off the water and started to dry the skin around the cut with one of the clean cloths sitting on the kitchen counter. She temporarily used it as a compress to try and stop the flow of blood, her hand wrapping it around his finger. When she was satisfied the bleeding was slowing she used the clean end of the cloth to wipe gently over the wound again and remove any remaining moisture. His hand rested with the palm facing upwards on top of hers as she soothed the area around the cut with tender touches for much longer than she needed for it to be dry. "Gibbs..."

When Abby's phone started to ring and vibrate on the coffee table Gibbs looked over at it and sighed.

"It must be important." Her voice trembled as she walked over to retrieve her phone, handing it to him and going back to tending to his finger.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped into the phone.

Abby only heard part of the conversation, her attention instead focused on his finger and what had just happened...or nearly happened. Gibbs had almost let her kiss him, she was sure of it. His reluctance to talk to Tony and break the moment couldn't purely be because he didn't want to talk about work. With everything she was she wanted to believe that there was more to his feelings for her than he was letting on.

Shifting nervously on her feet Abby began to worry about what she was going to say when he finished the call. Her courage had fled, leaving her with only the regret of not having turned her phone off. Abby dreaded the awkward silence that would come. Twice today they had almost kissed, and even though it was possible everything she thought was happening was all in her head she didn't want to believe it. The problem was that she didn't know why Gibbs was trying to get closer to her and then pulling away. She wished she could work up the nerve again to kiss him, to ignore everything else and see how he responded, but she didn't want to lose him if he didn't feel the same way. So for now she would have to keep her desires to herself and wait for him to take the first step, if that was what he wanted.

"Everything okay?" She asked when Gibbs handed back her phone.

"It won't be for DiNozzo when we get back."

Abby couldn't help but feel for Tony. Last night before going home she'd gone up to the bullpen and Gibbs was glaring DiNozzo into submission about not calling them for anything while they were away. The only words she'd overheard Gibbs saying was, "you better be dying." Tony would've only called if it was absolutely necessary but she would hate to be in his shoes first thing Tuesday morning.

"You going to tell me how you cut your finger?" Abby asked returning to the present and looking through the first aid kit for something to close and protect his wound.

"Was distracted."

Finding some butterfly bandages she peeled the back off one and placed it along the underside of his finger, then did the same with a second one just above it. "You don't get distracted, Gibbs."

He grinned at her. "Not often...but sometimes."

She wasn't sure how long the strips would stay on his finger or how comfortable they would be so she took out the roll of gauze and wrapped it around a few times just to keep the cut protected and clean.

"All done," she said moving away from him and cleaning up the mess.

The soft pressure of his lips on her cheek startled her. "Thanks, Abbs." The touch was brief and then he was gone, retreating outside and leaving her wanting him even more.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again thanks for all the reviews and alerts :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

After it got dark Gibbs came inside to prepare dinner, with Abby reluctantly looking on. They sat outside and ate with the only light coming from the moon and several small lanterns that sat on the edge of the porch. Every now and then they would talk about menial things, never once bringing up what had almost happened only hours ago. Feeling the slight chill of the air Abby had taken Gibbs' black hoodie from on top of his bag, the soft material now keeping her warm in more ways than one.

Abby eventually went to have a shower while Gibbs washed and dried the dishes. Standing under the spray of the shower she let the warm water wash over her, wondering how long she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself. When she had agreed to come here with Gibbs it had never been her intention to admit her feelings to him, but now that they were alone for four days stopping herself was not going to be easy.

She took her time getting ready for bed, drying and brushing her hair, cleaning her teeth and applying some night cream. When she finally stepped out of the bathroom it was to find Gibbs asleep on the end of the bed. He'd made it up for her and now lay across it on his side, his head resting on the pillow she'd been using throughout the day. Abby wanted to snuggle up behind him and curl her body around his, to kiss his neck and nuzzle her face into his short hair. He looked so relaxed and vulnerable, and she found herself wishing he'd been laying the proper way on the bed so she could pull the covers over them both and fall asleep with her arms around him.

After quietly placing her clothes on top of her bag, Abby walked over to the bed and sat lightly down beside him. As the minutes ticked by she just sat there, needing to be close to Gibbs but unsure what to do. Eventually the needs of her body won out and she lay down next to him. Shifting closer to his back Abby lifted her arm over him and rested her hand on his stomach.

"Thought you were setting up camp in there," Gibbs mumbled.

Abby could hear the humor in his sleepy voice and she grinned and shook her head. "I had girly things to do."

"Can't rush perfection hey, Abbs?" His hand came to lay over hers, the gesture seeming completely natural to her.

She raised herself up onto her elbow just enough to be able to look down on him, her hand remaining on his abdomen. Did he really think she was perfect? Every little thing he did for her made her feel special, but him thinking she was perfect was something different entirely. Even though he could be grumpy and demanding at times Abby had never been able to think badly of him. When he left her to go to Mexico after losing his memory, and after finding out he'd killed Pedro Hernandez, it was still impossible for her to believe that he wasn't a good man. She knew he wasn't flawless, no-one was, but to her Gibbs came pretty close. He was perfect in every way that mattered to her.

She wanted to stay like this with him all night, to let his warmth sooth her tired body and let his nearness ease her mind. The quick hugs they exchanged in her lab when she gave him results were nothing like this. Abby knew because of the way she needed physical contact with her friends and especially with Gibbs, that he wouldn't think anything of the way she was holding him. But the longer she stayed there, the more it meant to her.

Even though Abby knew he'd say no, her words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to change her mind. "I know you'll say you're going to sleep on the couch, but you'll be more comfortable here."

"Want you to get some proper sleep."

"What makes you think I can't do that with you in the bed?" The truth was she didn't know how much sleep she would get with him being in the same room let alone the same bed.

"I'll be okay on the couch," he muttered and sat up. She rolled away from him, only now noticing the dark circles around his eyes as he turned to her.

Leaning forward Gibbs rested his elbows on his knees unable to hide the anguish and sadness that had flashed in his eyes numerous times throughout the day. It hurt Abby to see him in pain and even though it would probably be a mistake, she decided to ask him what had him so troubled. He was good at taking care of her but she wanted to be allowed to look after him in the same way, if he would just let her.

"Something's wrong." It was a statement more than a question and as she watched his jaw clench, she just hoped she wasn't pressuring him. "Gibbs?"

"Just want you to get better, Abbs." He got to his feet and threw the pillow to the end of the couch. Picking up a blanket he spread it out over the cushions before returning to the kitchen to quickly dry off the last of the dishes.

She sat up and watched him trying to keep busy in order to avoid the conversation. "I know you do...but that's not it."

"I'm fine, Abby." He took some clean clothes out of his bag and walked over to her, the lingering kiss he placed on the top of her head not helping to reassure her. "Get some sleep."

Abby watched him turn and head into the bathroom before pulling the covers back on the bed and getting in between the cool sheets. Even though he'd never hold it against her, she had more than likely pushed him too far in trying to help him. Resigned to not bringing it up again she slid further down on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting for his footsteps as he came back into the room.

She didn't open her eyes again when he did, instead listening to his movements as he turned out the lights and lay down on the couch. When she heard him shuffling and trying to get comfortable Abby thought about breaking her silence and asking him again to join her, but in the end decided against it. In a way she was relieved she'd had a nap during the day because falling asleep now with him so close, but not being able to snuggle up next to him was going to be near impossible.

* * *

><p>Gibbs woke the next morning as the sun was coming up, the diffused light streaming in through the window and onto his face. After an incredibly restless night, with very little sleep, he felt more tired than when he'd laid down. He'd tossed and turned all night, the scent of Abby still lingering on the pillow and blanket from when she'd used them in the car and her nap in the afternoon. He'd thought about throwing them both onto the floor, hoping it might eradicate the stirrings he was feeling, but in the end he couldn't do it. Even though he was being torn in different directions, Gibbs still yearned for some form of contact with her. Wrapping himself up in a blanket that still had her imprint on it seemed like the closest thing he would get while he slept.<p>

Every muscle in his body groaned when he sat up to look at Abby still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He'd wanted nothing more than to join her last night and fall asleep holding her. And even though he'd never force her into anything, it was becoming more difficult to hold himself in-check where she was concerned. Some time ago he had started to realize that he was falling hard for her. She had never let on that she shared similar feelings for him, so Gibbs had kept his secret to himself. Hoping, but never fully believing, that she might one day care for him the same way.

His lack of sleep as well as the aches that burnt through his back and shoulders from sleeping on the couch would all mean he was he was going to have to fight to keep his grumpiness under control. He didn't want to take anything out on Abby. She was meant to be taking it easy and resting, the last thing she needed was the added stress of him and his current mood swings.

Those fluctuations in his mood had been responsible for him getting so distracted and ending up cutting his finger yesterday. Everything about Abby made his thoughts stray, and it was the visions of her, both real and in his imagination that had caused his concentration to falter. With just one misjudged movement Gibbs had sliced through his finger with the saw.

Seeing her lone figure sitting down on the beach and gazing at her while she was sleeping; these were the times when she couldn't look into his eyes and read his emotions. It was in those secret and unguarded moments that he didn't need to hide his feelings for her. Mentally he punished himself each and every time he took even the slightest bit of joy in watching her, but he still couldn't stop himself.

Constantly he waged an internal battle between what he wanted and what he thought he deserved. He couldn't help but wonder if he was absolved of all his guilt and regrets whether he would be with her right now, curled up next to her in bed and free to love her openly. But if wishes were all he had, then he had nothing, just a series of stolen moments.

Being here alone with her, even for just a day had intensified his feelings for her ten-fold. When she touched him everything else disappeared but the feel of her hands, or her soft body as it wrapped around him. Gibbs had wanted so badly to kiss her yesterday. The look of tenderness he saw in her eyes and her careful deliberations of his injury made his soul cry out to be entwined with hers. In that moment all he cared about was the prospect of finally getting a taste of her. Not a chaste peck on the cheek but a heart stopping, groin stirring heated kiss that would end his torment.

When Tony had called, twice, he wanted to throw both their phones against the wall. Then the moment had been broken and he'd submerged back into his remorse at having nearly given in to what he wanted.

When Abby had been sick with the flu she had stayed with him for over a week and although he loved looking after her and protecting her, it had given him an insight into what things could be like. Gibbs could easily get used to having her stay with him all the time. He'd stayed up at night to watch over, keeping an eye on her temperature and wiping her face with a cool damp cloth if it got too high. He hated her being sick, but looking after her felt like something he was meant to do. Not just for the week, but for the rest of his life.

When she had started to feel better she went back to her apartment and Gibbs went back to living alone in his empty house. He wanted her to stay with him on a more permanent basis, to come home with him at the end of each day and fall asleep next to him every night. But as much as he wanted her, Gibbs was haunted by memories that refused to leave him alone. Burdens that he'd carried for so long that he'd let overwhelm him.

For the first time in his life he found himself wanting to let go, because of Abby. In his rare moments of weakness he found he wanted to trust what he felt for her and let her be his saviour, but that voice in the back of his mind always stopped him from taking that step.

Staying at the cabin with her at a time when he usually retreated deep inside his own suffering and regrets Gibbs found himself questioning his own feelings. The anniversary of Shannon's birthday was just one of several dates that he tried to ignore but had never really succeeded in fully getting over. She had once been the most important part of his life, and it was that sense of loyalty and loss that left him torn when it came to Abby. He wanted to take a chance with her, to be happy, but being happy was something he wasn't sure he deserved. Gibbs wanted to let go of the pain but he'd held onto it for so long that he didn't know how.

Standing up slowly to let his muscles adjust he instinctively walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Abby was facing him, her beautiful features serene in sleep and her body curled around one of the pillows he'd brought. Her dark hair hung loosely around her face, tendrils of ebony highlighting her pale skin and full lips. Gibbs reached out, willing his hands to remain steady as he touched some of the silky curls between his fingertips.

When he'd watched over her while she had been sick, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her high cheekbones, petite nose and those smooth lips. His body and heart cried out for her but his mind repeated to him over and over again that he didn't deserve her. And without knowing how Abby really felt, it was a big risk to take, her rejection was another loss he didn't think he could cope with.

Abby stirred next to him, her hand stretching out as if she knew he was there, even in sleep. Not wanting her to wake and find him so close Gibbs headed to the bathroom before making some coffee and going outside to watch the sun rise.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For hours Gibbs laid on the hammock hanging at the far end of the porch, his mind swirling. Not having to worry about going to work or be anywhere and do anything left him alone with only his thoughts. Shannon had once been his life, the women he'd married since were merely substitutes. And although he had tried to care about them they never would've been able to give him what he needed, and they never would have been able to help heal his tormented soul. Abby was different to them and the more time he spent with her the more he found himself wanting to be released from his past.

In the most subtle of ways and without him fully understanding how, Abby had become the centre of his world, in every way. He just didn't know how to tell her, or if he should tell her. Regret and guilt were something Gibbs was prepared to have on his shoulders until the day he died, but when he was with Abby he felt stronger. She didn't judge him and she didn't pressure him into saying things that she wanted to hear like his ex-wives had done. At work he was always in control and his team never questioned his decisions. In his personal life, it had been a long time since he felt he didn't need to justify his behaviour or to feel like he could truly be himself.

"Should've known I'd find you sleeping on the job."

The sound of a male voice cutting into his thoughts startled Gibbs. Awkwardly he sat up in the hammock to find the amused grins of his good friend Ray and his wife Margie looking back at him.

"And I shoulda known you'd never miss an opportunity to sit and watch me do all your work for you," Gibbs threw back at him.

Margie shook her head at them and let Ray help her up the makeshift stairs Gibbs had made to sit at the outdoor setting. "You boys behave," she admonished playfully.

Gibbs had known the couple for over twenty years; they were the only ones still present in his life that had known Shannon and Kelly, apart from his father. While he'd managed to push most people away, Ray and Margie had watched him deal with unforgiving grief and the demise of three marriages. Not that Gibbs hadn't tried to push them away like everyone else, but they had refused to give up on him. Now they were like family, and although they didn't get to see each other as often as they'd like, the relaxed feeling they had around one another never left. They had seen Gibbs at his best and they had seen him at his worst.

While Gibbs' bond with Ray had formed when they were both serving in the military that familiarity of thinking of him as an older brother never seemed to fade. It also didn't stop either of them from pulling the other one to pieces if they got the chance.

Gibbs looked at the couple as they sat down in front of him; not missing the way Ray had subtly glanced into the open front door of the cabin as he walked passed it. Gibbs had always been slightly envious of his friend's marriage. They'd been childhood sweethearts and had been together ever since. Over the years, their happiness and genuine affection for one another had only grown. It was a reminder to him of what could've been...and it also gave rise to the notion of what could be, with Abby.

"Nice morning," Ray said breaking the silence.

"Yep."

"Your girl inside?"

Gibbs' reply was hesitant but he didn't rise to the bait of his friend. "Yep," was all he said.

He had called Abby 'my girl' before, but now that his feelings for her had changed those two words held so much more meaning to him. Gibbs wanted her to be his in every way; his conflicting emotions were the only thing stopping him.

Gibbs had called Ray to let him know Abby would be joining him at the cabin, mostly to check that there were still all the facilities they'd need with it being damaged. He was used to living off the bare minimum but he didn't want Abby being miserable or to go without the things she needed to feel better. At the time Ray hadn't said anything about dropping in to see them, and although Gibbs didn't mind he was a little uncertain of what to make of their sudden arrival. "You here to make sure I don't mess up your free repairs?" he smirked, trying to divert the topic of conversation away from Abby.

Ray chuckled and shook his head. "You've always had a way with words, Gibbs."

"Never been one to sugar coat things," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the hammock to weigh up the expression on Ray's face.

The older man looked at his wife, the features of his face softening before returning to Gibbs. "Just wanted to make sure you had all you needed to finish the job."

"You drove all the way here to ask that?...coulda called and I'd have saved you the trip," Gibbs said drinking the rest of his coffee and placing the empty cup down beside his feet.

"Got here last night, figured we should stay in town at the hotel...didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Abby and I...it's not like that..." Gibbs cringed at the sound of sadness in his voice, he didn't want to show Ray and Margie any signs of weakness. Not that he was worried about how they would react; he just wasn't ready to share his feelings with anyone.

"You forgotten we know about your three ex-wives? Never known you to take a woman anywhere unless you want her to be there...bringing Abby here...the two of you being alone for a few days...you wouldn't do that for just anyone."

Gibbs couldn't disagree with him. If he didn't want Abby here, then there was no way he'd have brought her. It didn't matter if she was sick or not, he could've easily talked his way out of it when Ducky suggested it, instead he'd ordered her to come with him. If DiNozzo, Ziva or McGee had been recovering from the flu would he have brought them with him? Would he have let them stay at his house and watched over them vigilantly?

"Just want her to get some rest, away from work," he explained weakly before adding, "Ducky thought it would be a good idea too."

Ray's eyebrows shot up. "You're getting soft, Marine. So, where is the mysterious Abby?"

"Still sleeping."

"Still sleeping?" Ray grinned shamelessly and looked at his watch. "And you're tellin' me there's nothing going on?"

"She's been sick wiseass." Gibbs glared at him.

Ray held up his hands admitting defeat, although Gibbs suspected it wouldn't be the last he'd hear about it. "Okay, okay. So do you need any more supplies? Margie and I thought we'd take you and Abby out for a late breakfast, there's a little diner on the outskirts of town that makes great coffee. It's the least we can do."

"Thought you were in a hurry to get this place fixed up?"

"An hour won't hurt...besides we'd like to meet Abby, spend some time with the woman who seems to have you fumbling all over yourself."

It was at that moment that Abby's head popped out from around the corner of the front door. "Gibbs?" she said warily, looking at him then at the two strangers he was talking to.

"Abbs." Gibbs quickly got to his feet, hoping she hadn't heard what they'd been saying. He missed the look of amusement on Ray's face and the sympathetic glance from Margie.

Holding his hand out for Abby, she took it and let him help her over to the stable part of the porch. "You sleep alright?" he asked, her hand still clasped in his.

"Yeah, okay... it's so quiet and peaceful here." She looked at him tenderly and Gibbs felt her hand slightly tighten around his; a silent thank you for bringing her here and looking after her.

"Umm, Gibbs," Abby said nervously looking at their two guests and combing her fingers through her tousled hair. Seeing her in her just woken up state Gibbs couldn't think of anything more beautiful. Some of her usual sparkle was starting to return to her eyes, and slowly the worn out appearance of just days ago was being replaced with the vibrant woman he was having difficulty drawing his eyes away from. Her sleepy smile altered the rhythm of his breathing, and Gibbs had to force himself to look away.

"Excuse his rudeness," Ray said getting to his feet and holding out his hand for Abby to shake. "I'm Ray, this is my wife Margie."

"This is their cabin, Abbs," Gibbs finally said, finding his voice again.

"Oh," Abby exclaimed finally understanding. "Gibbs didn't tell me you were visiting."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, we thought we'd just drop in, make sure you both had everything you needed."

"You hungry?" Gibbs asked her, realizing he still had hold of her hand and gently let it go.

Gibbs enjoyed spending time with Ray and Margie but he was starting to feel exposed with them being around as well as Abby. He didn't want to give too much away, and let either of them see the cracks that were starting to appear in the already shaky facade he'd constructed around himself. He couldn't allow them to find out how much he was hurting. Yesterday, Shannon's birthday had come and gone, but no matter what day it was he would always struggle in the belief that he should be as happy with someone else as he was with her. Ray and Margie had known him a long time and understood him better than a lot of people, and Gibbs was aware of just how well they could read his behavior.

"I could use something to eat, yeah" Abby answered.

"Great!" Ray said getting to his feet. "We're taking you to breakfast."

"Give her a moment to wake up," Margie lightly scolded her husband, quickly grabbing onto his arm and making him sit back down. "You go and do what you need to Abby," she said softly, "we'll wait."

Gibbs rested his hand on Abby's back, ushering her towards the door. "I better go and get changed too."

Once they were inside the cabin, Gibbs watched Abby start to rummage through her things for some fresh clothes. "You okay with going out for a bit?" he asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"Of course, I'm sure it'll do me some good," she said holding her clothes to her stomach and moving to stand in front of him. "They seem like a nice couple."

"They are...you feel any better today?"

"A little. I heard you tossing and turning last night," she said focusing the conversation onto him. "You should've slept in the bed with me Gibbs, I don't mind."

He smiled at her and reached out to touch her shoulder. "I was okay, don't sleep much anyway."

Abby took a hold of his other hand, the one with the injured finger. Gibbs had removed the gauze and the butterfly bandaids were barely still sticking onto his skin. The cut still looked red but it was clean and the stinging had subsided slightly. Going to the nearest hospital or medical centre would have earned him some stitches but the last thing he wanted was to be sitting around in a waiting room. When it came to injuries he'd had much worse; he'd live through a cut finger. He was more worried about the things he couldn't live through, the things he couldn't live without.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for the positive feedback so far!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Once Abby and Gibbs were ready to go for breakfast the four of them drove the fifteen minute journey to the diner that Ray had mentioned. Their chatter in the car was mostly about the weather until the topic of their work at NCIS came up. It didn't take long for Abby to feel comfortable around the older couple and she was soon happily talking away about their co-workers and her lab. Her excited tales keeping them entertained for the rest of the short trip.

Walking up to one of the cubicles in the diner, Gibbs let Abby slide along the soft leather seat to the far side and eased himself in beside her. Ray and Margie sat down on the other side of the table and Abby looked across at them. She couldn't help but have an instant liking for Gibbs' long time friend and his wife.

Her first impression of Margie was that she was like the female version of Ducky. Although Margie's hair was a similar light shade to Doctor Mallard's, it was her soft spoken nature and calming presence that reminded Abby of Ducky. At least a foot shorter than the tall goth, Margie held an air of graciousness in her dark brown eyes that looked upon everybody the same. Abby was used to being looked at differently because of her choice in clothing, among other things, but when her eyes met Margie's all she saw was kindness.

Ray gave the appearance of being very much like Gibbs, no-nonsense and straight to the point, though he was much more talkative than Gibbs. Ray was a solid built man who had obviously continued to keep himself fit, even after retiring. His shaved head was tinged with small bristles of dark hair which protruded around the sides and back of his head. Abby watched and smiled as he took a pair of glasses out of his shirt pocket to read the menu on the table; the gesture reminding her of Gibbs.

Bringing over some cups and a pot of coffee, their waitress greeted them happily, referring to both Ray and Margie by name. She filled all their cups and brought over some milk and sugar before leaving them to peruse over the menu. Taking a sip of the warm liquid, Abby let it slide down the back of her throat and sighed. If she couldn't have a Caf-Pow, coffee was going to have to serve as a replacement for her caffeine addiction.

Looking at the menu but not really taking anything in, Abby's thoughts went to the man sitting beside her. In her half-awake state earlier at the cabin, she'd heard what Ray had said about Gibbs tripping all over himself where she was concerned. While she had noticed his behavior yesterday and their near kiss had provided some proof that he might have held some feelings for her, she couldn't forget the sadness she'd seen in his eyes. Abby hated the idea that somehow she might be the cause of his unhappiness. A part of her wished she'd stayed hidden from their view this morning to find out exactly what was going on with Gibbs, but she knew it wasn't fair to be listening into a private conversation, even if it was in part about her.

After Gibbs had come out of the shower last night, she'd heard his tired footsteps retreating over to the couch, wishing he would just lie down beside her. Trying to keep still she had listened to him toss and turn most of the night and had been tempted to walk over to him, take his hand and drag him back to bed with her so they could both get some sleep. She had eventually managed to drift off, curled around one of the pillows that still had his scent infused in it.

Shifting her body sideways slightly, she casually looked up from the menu in front of her and tried not to attract anyone's attention as she observed Gibbs. She couldn't help but wonder if she had persuaded him to sleep with her that something more might have happened. With her still recovering from her illness she didn't think he would allow it, but from what she'd overheard this morning it gave her hope.

Gibbs glanced up at her, smiling when he found her staring, before he returned his attention back to the menu. She didn't think she'd ever seen eyes so blue or so expressive, he was a man of few words but his eyes never failed to give away a hint of what was going on inside his head. Only this time they weren't giving her enough. Abby's chest tightened every time he fixed his gaze on her, knowing that with one look he could bore right into her soul. Remembering they weren't alone Abby shook away her thoughts and turned from Gibbs to find Margie looking back at her with an amused grin.

"See something you like Abby?" the older woman asked softly.

Abby's face instantly felt like it was on fire, some relief washing over her when she realized the two men were too engrossed in deciding what to eat to notice her sudden embarrassment. Margie held up the menu to indicate that's what she had been talking about and Abby grinned nervously, forcing her attention to move away from Gibbs.

When the waitress came back to take their orders Abby ordered some scrambled eggs and toast thinking it would be filling but light on her stomach. She only half listened as Gibbs and Ray talked about repairs to the cabin, mentioning some extra lengths of wood Gibbs would need to finish it.

"When we go back to the cabin," Margie said, talking to Abby. "There's a scenic lookout I usually walk to. I just sit there gazing out on to the ocean watching the boats sail by, it's very peaceful, I could take you there if you like."

"You wouldn't believe the number of times I've had to go and find her and bring her back in the dark," Ray admonished with a grin as Margie rolled her eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

Abby liked the sound of not sitting around in the cabin all day, and the scientist in her loved the thought of being able to explore and see different things. She hadn't gone far from the cabin the previous day because she hadn't wanted to get lost, so having Margie there would be perfect. It would also give her time to try and sort out her thoughts about Gibbs. "I'd like that, thank you."

Their breakfast arrived a short time later, both Gibbs and Abby getting a coffee refill at the same time. Abby had noticed the number of glances they were getting as they sat eating and talking, or more to the point, the number of glances she was getting. Her choice of clothing had been fairly subdued; a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt with the outline of a skeleton on it and a pair of her smaller boots. Her hair was up in its customary pigtails and several bracelets covered her wrists. She had put on a minimal amount of make-up, acknowledging that she didn't want to scare the locals too much. Apparently it wouldn't have made any difference what she wore; all eyes in the diner had flickered over to her at some stage since their arrival.

Abby knew with it being a small town, she and Gibbs would stand out immediately, but she hadn't quite expected to be scrutinized this much. She was used to being stared at but it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

While they continued to eat their food a young man dressed in faded jeans and a black shirt slowed down as he walked past their table. His eyes lingered on Abby as he strolled by and smiled at her before he went to sit at the counter. Although she did think he was attractive, Abby wasn't interested and she certainly wasn't going to give Gibbs any reason to think she was. Next to her she could see Gibbs' jaw rhythmically clench and unclench, his glare following the thin, tall, brown haired man as he took his seat.

Thankfully the sound of Ray's voice broke into the silence Abby felt hanging over the four of them. "While the women folk are out looking at the scenery, I'll help you with that porch," he offered Gibbs. "You'll need two sets of hands for some of it anyway...and we don't want Abby damaging those highly skilled hands she needs for her work."

Gibbs took a mouthful of his coffee and nodded his head. "Sure."

Gibbs continued to watch what was going on around them and every so often would glance in Abby's direction. She spoke to Ray and Margie some more about her work and some of their recent cases, while they told her stories about their children and grandchildren. Abby could see the genuine love and affection they had for their family and as they talked she could tell why Gibbs had been drawn to them. They seemed incredibly loyal and honest, a quality he valued in everyone he allowed to get close to him.

"So how long have you known Gibbs?" Abby asked Ray, putting her knife and fork down on her plate. She'd hadn't finished all the food but she'd eaten most of it.

"Must be going on twenty years now, we got to know each other pretty well in the Marine Corps. Saved each other's butts more than a few times, both in and out of battle...though I think my tally of rescues is higher."

Abby couldn't help but smile at the look of amusement on Ray's face as he reflected on his memories. She hoped that with the couple staying for the rest of the day she'd get the opportunity to see another side of Gibbs. Abby realized there were things he didn't talk about simply because he couldn't, but she was ready to find out more about him. She needed to know more about the man who had come into her life and changed it forever.

"Pretty sure you still owe me...after what happened in that bar last year," Gibbs said, looking more relaxed than he had minutes ago, though still alert.

Ray was mortified that Gibbs had brought it up and he shifted nervously under his wife's questioning glare. Abby chuckled, enjoying the way the two men seemed to like to bait each other.

"Not that we're counting or anything," Ray joked, finishing off his coffee and stretching back further into the chair.

Gibbs grinned and looked down at Abby's plate. "Want me to get you some cake or something to go? In case you need a sugar fix later."

She smiled at him and patted his cheek gently. "You really are my enabler Gibbs...I could use something sweet." Gibbs started to get to his feet but Abby stopped him. "No, maybe I shouldn't." She sighed and Gibbs tilted his head to the side waiting for the words they both knew were coming. "Oh alright, who am I kidding."

He stood up and walked over to the counter and Abby didn't miss how the entire time he was waiting he kept his eyes on the young man that had smiled at her. She wasn't sure if it was just him being protective of her because she was still recovering from being sick, or if was something more primal; Gibbs' way of guarding what was his. Abby couldn't deny the thought of him being jealous of other men made her heart rate quicken, if only she could get him to do something about it.

After finishing their breakfast they drove a couple of blocks to the hardware store to get the supplies Gibbs needed. As they got out of the car Abby noticed the shop next door had some old gothic style jewellery in the window. "You guys go ahead, I won't be a minute," she said walking over to look at the display.

The others disappeared inside leaving Abby alone. She was so immersed in some of the jewellery that she didn't notice the figure walking up to stand beside her. Startled, she jumped when the reflection of the man from the diner greeted her as she looked up and turned to walk away. He was the same height as Abby and although she was rarely intimidated by the opposite sex, being in a strange town and still not feeling a hundred percent, his appearance made her a little uneasy.

"You're not from here are you?" he asked, leaning against the window.

"No...I'm just visiting for a few days." Abby hoped it would be enough to satisfy him so she could walk towards the safety of the hardware store. Under normal circumstances she might not have been as quick to reject his advances, but a small part of her wanted to believe that she had a chance with Gibbs and she didn't want to risk losing that.

"I'm Kyle, I work at the hardware store for my uncle...maybe I could take you out for dinner one night while you're visiting."

Abby felt nerves flutter in her stomach; there went the shelter she was hoping to find. The last thing she wanted was for Gibbs to see another man flirting with her. It was difficult enough to get him to admit his feelings as it was, if she gave him the impression she was interested in someone else then he was even less likely to open up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Abby answered. She took a step to walk away but Kyle stepped in front of her, blocking her path and grabbing hold of her arm.

"Why not? I promise to make your stay more memorable."

"Ya know what would make my stay more memorable?" Gibbs asked appearing behind Kyle and glaring into the back of his head. "Seeing just how pliable this heavy piece of wood is."

Gibbs held the length of wood in question in his hand, the thud of it as tapped on the ground in a regular beat loud in the otherwise quiet street. Gibbs angled his head so he could get a better view of the man in front of him and Abby waited, holding her breath, for one of them to say or do something. When the younger man let go of her arm and made the mistake of turning to face Gibbs, Ray again tried to break the tension. "You should go Kyle, your uncle is looking for you inside."

"That's good advice," Gibbs said, his raised chin and unblinking eyes daring the other man to challenge him.

Kyle ground his teeth together and took a wide berth around Gibbs, squeezing past Margie and Ray and disappearing out of sight. Abby let out the breath she had been holding in and looked at Gibbs, willing him to say or do something, anything, that might give her an indication of what was going on in his head. But there was nothing.

"Why don't you two go wait in the car," Ray said to Gibbs and Abby. "Margie and I will go and pay for all this."

Gibbs nodded and handed the wood to Ray before walking back to the car ahead of Abby. "You alright?" he asked as they got in.

"Fine," she answered gruffly looking out the window as they waited for Ray and Margie to come back. She wasn't sure whether to be angry or turned on by the way Gibbs had acted. Abby had to admit a part of her couldn't deny how his possessiveness sparked something deep inside her, but she also wanted to tell him she was more than capable of looking after herself. If Gibbs was going to outright threaten any man that came near her or attempted to ask her out, he was going to have to either make a move himself or give her some kind of explanation.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Special thanks again to gosgirl...without her help I'm pretty sure I'd still be in the fetal position mumbling incoherently and trying to get these next couple of chapters done. Thanks as well for the continuing reviews and feedback, they mean a lot. There is still a bit of angst to come, but hang in there...good things come to those who wait ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

After returning back to the cabin, Gibbs and Ray began unloading everything from the car and Abby took her cake inside to put it in the fridge. Unaware that he was being watched by Ray, Gibbs' gaze followed Abby until she disappeared into the cabin. Gibbs knew she was angry with him; she'd barely said a word on the drive back and hadn't waited for him to open the car door like she usually did. Taking the front door key from his outstretched hand she'd avoided his eyes and strode away.

From where he stood, it seemed to Gibbs like he was destined to live the rest of his life alone and tick off everyone who cared about him in the process. He'd always been possessive of Abby, more so than he was of Shannon, mostly because he'd never been scared that Shannon would leave him. He didn't have that reassurance with Abby, but that wasn't her fault, it all rested on his shoulders. Not only did Gibbs want Abby to feel like he would protect her, he needed any other man who contemplated coming anywhere near her to understand that if they hurt her, they would have him to contend with. But maybe this time he'd crossed the line.

Once Abby and Margie had left on their walk to the lookout Gibbs could feel Ray staring him down. At least fifteen feet away he felt as if the other man was right behind him, breathing down his neck. He continued working, his hands and arms going through the motions of hammering in the wood but he wasn't really paying attention. Gibbs knew what what was coming. Ray had never been able to keep his mouth shut even when the last thing Gibbs wanted to do was talk.

Even after so many years, Ray still hadn't learnt that pushing him into talking didn't always have the desired effect. Except this time, Gibbs had no idea how he was going to get out of it. He had so much bottled up inside that he was scared he wouldn't be able to keep himself from slipping up and saying everything. The last thing he wanted was to look weak in front of his friend, but with their past and his behavior today perhaps it was already too late. Maybe his actions had already given him away and made him more transparent than he cared to admit.

Looking back on it now Gibbs realized there had probably been a subtler way to get Abby out of the situation but he'd seen red. Without even thinking he'd reacted and within minutes everyone had gotten a glimpse of just how possessive he was of her.

"So are you gonna tell me about you and Abby or do I have to drag it out of you?"

"Nothin' to tell," Gibbs answered quickly, thinking if he could at least have some control over the direction of the conversation he might be able to come out of it with some of his pride still intact.

"Then what was that earlier? You always go around threatening kids with planks of wood?"

"I was just looking out for her. Abby wasn't interested and it was the quickest way to get him to back off."

"How long have you been in love with her for?"

The question took Gibbs by surprise and he missed the nail he was hammering in by a good inch, almost hitting his finger in the process. He glared at Ray, hoping it would make him stop his questioning. Gibbs really wasn't in the mood for this conversation, he hadn't dealt with his feelings and he didn't want to have to explain himself or how he felt about both Abby and Shannon.

Ray threw down the brush he was using to stain some of the wood and walked over to Gibbs. "I've seen you get yourself into some pretty bad situations Gibbs, but I don't think I've ever seen you look so...lost. Not since Shannon and Kelly."

The last thing Gibbs wanted to do was talk about losing his wife and daughter. Not now. This trip was never meant to be about him facing his demons; it was about helping Abby get better. It was about looking after her, not confronting her with his insecurities. Gibbs knew that's what they were. All the bad things that had happened in his life had been buried and filed away into his psyche, carefully sorted into the back of his mind for easy access at a moment's notice. Now that he'd failed to control them, they were obvious to everyone and Gibbs had no doubts that Ray was not going to let him get out of talking about it.

Being at the cabin with nowhere to hide, his feelings for Abby had overcome him in a way he hadn't been prepared for. With each passing minute Gibbs felt himself slowly falling apart, the tight grip of his memories forcing him back into the past and further away from his future. He would never forgive himself for what had happened to Shannon and Kelly and he saw his current predicament as his punishment.

"You need to let yourself heal Gibbs, Shannon will always be a part of you but she'd never want you to be miserable for the sake of her memory," Ray continued, as if walking into Gibbs' thoughts. "What you're feeling now...what you're trying to hide. This is your second chance. Let yourself love Abby like you want to."

Gibbs moved away from Ray to pick up another piece of wood from the pile. "It's not that easy."

"Isn't it?"

Gibbs wished it was that easy. More than anything he wanted to be able to tell Abby he was in love with her, but he was a broken man. He wasn't sure if he would ever be whole again. Every day he was reminded of how he'd lost his girls, and almost just as often he was reminded that he'd had three failed marriages. He was damaged goods and no matter how much he loved Abby, nothing was going to change his past. "She deserves better than I can give her."

"Which is what exactly?" Ray stood in front of Gibbs, blocking his path. "All she wants is you Gibbs, I've only known her a couple of hours and I can see it written all over her face. You already belong to each other, you just won't admit it."

Gibbs stepped around his friend, he knew Ray was trying to help but all it was doing was making him want to withdraw even further inside himself. What he needed was to be left alone to work on the cabin and forget about how Abby was tearing him apart, but Ray had other ideas.

Seeing him through the loss of Shannon and Kelly and the break-up of his marriages meant that Ray had been witness to all the masks that Gibbs had used to conceal what he was really feeling. At times Gibbs was grateful Ray never gave up on him, but there were also moments when he just wanted to hide inside himself. Ray could be merciless in his attempts to get Gibbs to talk. And Gibbs knew there was a good possibility that Ray was the only one who could help him; who had an understanding of everything he'd been through, but that didn't make verbalizing his feelings any easier.

"If Shannon was still alive and it was you that had been killed, wouldn't you want her to move on, to be happy?" Ray asked, following Gibbs as he walked away.

"Not the same thing...their blood is on my hands," Gibbs said defiantly.

Ray let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't believe that and even if it's true don't you think you've more than paid the price? After years of going through this, you've served your time Gibbs. Shannon loved you and wouldn't want you suffer. I can see it's eating at you not being with Abby."

"And if she leaves me...what do I do then? I'm no saint in case you hadn't noticed," Gibbs said softly, and he could see by Ray's wide eyes that he had been prepared for every excuse except that. It was another of his many fears. If he did manage to work through his regret and guilt about Shannon and Kelly, what was to stop Abby leaving him because he was too difficult to live with? His ex-wives had made it perfectly clear just how much Gibbs was to blame for them turning their backs on him. He couldn't stand the thought that he might push Abby away.

"Apart from her interest in you, Abby's nothing like your exes, surely you can see that," Ray challenged. "None of them took the time to understand you, they didn't accept who you are and they sure as hell didn't try and help you. Abby knows your past, she accepts your flaws as well as your strengths and she's still here."

Abby did know and understand him but that didn't make him any less scared and it didn't mean all the doubts he had in himself would just disappear. After the rejections he'd faced Gibbs had started to wonder whether he really was unlovable. Why did his ex-wives think he wasn't worth the effort and why had they given up on him so easily? Maybe they'd realized he would never love them like he loved Shannon, or maybe there was something more to it.

In the past Gibbs had always been able to attract women, it was what came after that was the problem. During the moments of dominance he had in his personal life he would charm them into bed, finding a temporary release for his body and then later be left with a situation he had to try and get himself out of. He couldn't do that with Abby, if he gave into his body's needs then there would be ramifications for them both, it wasn't something he could just walk away from. Not that it would only ever be about sex with Abby, but if he did allow himself to take that step with her there would be no going back. With Abby, he found himself wanting that commitment that he usually ran from.

Ray lowered his voice. "If you can't find the words to tell her how you feel, then show her...and I don't mean by verbally abusing every male that's reached puberty that dares to even glance at her."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the advice cupid."

"Abby's a beautiful woman, who could have her choice of men, why do you think she's still on her own? She's waiting for you. You think what you're going through now is painful, think about how you'll feel if you let her go and she ends up with someone else...she won't wait around forever."

He had never expected that Abby would wait around for him forever, but then believing she cared for him in the same way seemed just as farfetched. Without the sanctuary of being able to escape into a case like he usually did, or even being able to go home and not having to face her was forcing him to deal with things he didn't want to. Ray was right, he was lost. He didn't know what to do about his feelings for Abby and he didn't know how to escape the memories that wouldn't give him any peace.

"Can we drop this?" He snapped at Ray.

"It's not gonna go away Gibbs, you'll break that girl's heart if you don't do something about it."

Gibbs massaged the bridge of his nose. He was tired and he was hurting and the last thing he wanted to do was break Abby's heart. For the first time in his life he wanted someone to tell him what to do, to make the decision that he couldn't bring himself to make. He couldn't lose his chance with Abby but he didn't know how to hold onto her while he was still defending himself against his own thoughts of despair. "So what do I do?" he asked honestly.

"Tell her how you feel," Ray urged punctuating every word forcefully and raising his voice as he stood next to Gibbs. "I'm willing to bet my life that she'll take care of the rest of it...if you ignore this, it'll take you apart piece by piece. Do you think it'll relieve your guilt or change anything if you let her go?"

Sighing Gibbs sat down on the edge of porch. He knew nothing would take away his guilt, he would only learn to live with it better. If Abby was the one who could help him deal with what he was going through, how could he deny himself the chance to heal, to live again? The only thing she ever asked for was love and he was just as powerless to stop himself giving her that as he was in stopping the world from turning. "I don't know that I deserve her."

"She's already yours," Ray said, sitting down beside him. "All you have to do is let your guard down. That man you once were, with Shannon, he's still in there and I can see flashes of him when you're around Abby."

Gibbs had never loved anyone like he'd loved Shannon and the women that had come and gone in his life hadn't stood a chance in gaining a part of his heart. That had been locked away because he'd never found anyone worthy of sharing the part of him that he kept so tightly shielded. If Abby really did return his feelings like Ray was telling him then the only thing stopping them being together was him. He longed for the freedom to be able to act around Abby the way he wanted, whether it be in the form of physical affection or showing other men she was off limits. He wanted her, that much he was certain of, it was all the other doubts he needed to overcome.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Placing a towel down on a large flat sunken boulder just back from the cliff face, Abby watched as Margie hiked up the bottoms of her casual gray cotton pants and sat down. Collapsing her black parasol since they'd found a spot in the shade, Abby lowered herself down beside Margie and crossed her legs. Ahead of them beyond the drop of the cliff lay a massive expanse of deep blue water, the outline of several large boats sailing by in the distance.

"I can see why you like coming here," Abby said, taking a deep breath.

Margie smiled. "It's very peaceful...gives me time to relax and think."

"I'm not sure I need any more time to think."

As the words left her, Abby instantly thought of Gibbs. When she was at work she had the added distractions of cases and her friends to keep her mind off her feelings for him. But spending extra time with him meant there was no avoiding it, every time she looked at him it tore at her heart. She wanted to spend every minute she could with him, but at the same time when she was with him her anguish and frustration was relentless.

"Jethro?" Margie questioned, her sympathetic expression making Abby believe she could say anything and there would be nothing but compassion for her.

Abby nodded. As much as she had come to like Margie in the short amount of time she'd known her, she still wasn't sure just how much of her feelings she should bring out into the open. Both Ray and Margie had known Gibbs for a long time but Abby still felt slightly apprehensive about talking through her feelings for Gibbs. She had held so much in for so long, not even giving the slightest thing away to the people she loved like family. But they knew very little about Gibbs' past, not like Ray and Margie.

"You have to understand," Margie said softly to Abby. "He's been through so much, more than any man should have to endure."

"I know...and I don't want to put more stress on him but..." Abby trailed off and sighed, drawing her legs up to her chest and crossing her arms over her knees.

"You're torn between what your heart wants and what your mind thinks you should do?" Margie prompted.

To Abby that was an understatement. Her heart was telling her to go for it with everything she had; to grab a hold of the waistband of those low slung shorts and drag him into the cabin and let her body do everything her imagination was running wild with. Her mind was telling her to give him space; to let him come to terms with his feelings and allow things to unravel when he was ready. Since she was clueless as to what was really going on in his head it meant that no matter what option she wanted to go with, in the end it was up to Gibbs. "Kind of...it doesn't help that I don't know where I stand with him."

Margie reached over and took one of Abby's hands in her older and slightly more roughened ones and patted the top of it gently. Abby wasn't sure if it was to offer reassurance for what she was feeling or to offer support for her to keep talking, but the contact made her feel at ease.

"The way he looks at you Abby...he's only ever looked at one other woman that way." At that Abby twisted to look at Margie, scanning the features of her face to make sure she wasn't misleading her.

"I know what he had with Shannon was special...a once in a lifetime kind of thing," Abby admitted. She didn't feel jealous or resentful of the way Gibbs kept his first wife close to his heart, even years after her death. All she saw was the pain she wanted to take from him and the scars she wanted to help heal. "I wish I could bring both of them back to him."

"When we lost Shannon and Kelly I thought we would lose Jethro too, and we nearly did." Margie took a deep unsteady breath and Abby could see her concern for Gibbs was genuine. She wondered just how much Ray and Margie had gone through with Gibbs and exactly how they'd managed to keep him from complete self-destruction. A lot of people saw Gibbs as being a little rough around the edges; Abby on the other hand, highly suspected it was a tactic to test someone's loyalty. Those who knew him well knew that under the grumpy exterior was a caring man who would put his life on the line to save those he cared about.

Abby turned her attention away from Margie and gazed back out onto the ocean. The thought of what Gibbs had been through, what he was still enduring made everything else seem almost insignificant. "Sometimes, I almost ask him about Shannon and Kelly but I don't want to upset him."

"He would've done anything for his girls," Margie reflected, a wistful smile on her face. "When Jethro was home he and Shannon were inseparable, and Kelly had her daddy wrapped around her little finger. Ray and I knew theirs was a love that would never die...and I don't say this to hurt you," Margie said quickly, squeezing Abby's hand. "I'm telling you because of what I see in his eyes when he looks at you. As hard as we try there are some emotions which can't be hidden."

Abby sighed. "I just wish he would talk to me."

"He's always been a man of actions rather than words," Margie paused for a moment and Abby narrowed her eyes at the older woman. "The problem with that is, if his only action is to turn away and he refuses to talk it can lead to tension and bitterness. It was something Diane in particular took offense to. She didn't understand why he couldn't just get over losing Shannon and Kelly."

"She expected him to move on and forget after he remarried?" Abby asked, already guessing what the answer to her question would be.

"She did, and there is a difference between wanting to push someone to talk to help them, and pushing them to talk for purely selfish reasons. The women Jethro divorced, they all gave up on him because he wouldn't tell them what they wanted to hear." Margie let go of the hold she had on Abby's hand and stretched her arms out behind her to lean back. "I'm not saying he was blameless. Going through what he was he can't have been easy to live with but the uneasiness he had, an almost sense of dread that he carried around with him, I don't see that in him when he's with you."

Abby shifted her body sideways so she was facing Margie, her legs still crossed. "So what does that mean for us?"

"I can see how he's fighting his feelings for you," Margie went on. "What happened earlier was evidence of just how much he's struggling...he loves you...and I can see you love him."

Abby was sure Margie had been watching her the entire time she had been staring at Gibbs when they were at the diner. With the thoughts that had been running through her mind at the time it would be impossible for anyone to not notice her feelings for Gibbs. Abby may have believed she'd been doing a good job of hiding how she felt but it was slowly becoming more obvious she wasn't fooling anyone.

"I do love him," Abby admitted, bowing her head. It felt good to finally be able to say it out loud. To tell someone who knew exactly what Gibbs was like, who had been close to him for so long and was telling her Gibbs wanted her as much as she wanted him. It wasn't the same as the real thing, but it was a start.

Margie smiled knowingly at her acknowledgment. "He's a strong man, but sometimes we all need a little help. The human mind is an overwhelming force, Abby. All the things from his past and all he sees that could go wrong override the fact that he loves you and you love him."

Abby understood that if they did end up together there would be challenges. They both had baggage and Gibbs' was enough to last them both a lifetime but that didn't change the way she felt about him. If anything it only made her want to help him more. But if her need for him was clouding her judgment, making her see what she wanted to see while she ignored the truth, she needed to know. "I thought maybe my feelings for him were making me see things that aren't there..."

"It's true that being in love can make us believe the impossible, but I don't think you're imagining things. At times he's unable to stop himself from reacting to you, we saw that today. Then when he realizes he has reacted, he tries to close himself off. It's his way of protecting himself, and subconsciously it's his way of protecting you from him."

Gibbs had always protected her but the last thing she wanted him to try and keep her safe from was himself. If being with him was a risk then it was one Abby was willing to take. "I don't need protection from him, how do I make him see that?"

"Be honest with him, he hasn't always had that in past relationships."

"So..." Abby started nervously, "I should tell him how I feel?" It was a statement to herself as much as it was a question for Margie.

Margie focused on a boat on the horizon and Abby followed her gaze, suddenly feeling like the weight of the world rested on her tired shoulders. "Wouldn't you agree Abby, the things in life that are most worth fighting for are those that we can't live without?"

Abby nodded. Did she think she could live without Gibbs? It was something she'd never forced herself to think about, he was always there, the one constant in her life that she could count on. If he wasn't in her life she doubted the gaping hole he left could ever be filled, by anyone. Gibbs was the missing part of her that she yearned for and if he wasn't worth fighting for, then nobody was.

"He can be his own worst enemy sometimes," Margie continued. "Ray and I have seen him pick himself up so many times, but there are some things that take longer than others to come to terms with." Margie looked at Abby ruefully before she went on. "Yesterday was Shannon's birthday."

Abby instantly felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. All day yesterday she'd struggled with her pent up lust for him and the entire time Gibbs had been battling his own problems. Ones that now seemed so much more severe than the ones tormenting her. Her anger at him and the subsequent silence in the car now seemed like a massive over reaction.

Abby closed her eyes and swallowed. Why hadn't he told her? They had spent the whole day together and it wasn't like she hadn't asked him to talk about what was bothering him. She knew from the way he'd been acting that there was something wrong. She had been so caught up in their fleeting moments of intimacy that she had never thought the reason he was pulling away from her had anything to do with Shannon's birthday.

"He wouldn't have told you because he's more worried about you being healthy again," Margie offered, but it was little comfort to Abby.

After missing something so significant she wondered if perhaps it was arrogant of her to entertain the idea that she could make him as happy as Shannon had. Something which numerous others had failed at. Maybe she was crazy to think she could try but she wanted the opportunity. "I want him to be healthy, to be happy...with me."

"Then tell him how you feel Abby, and if he doesn't listen then show him how you feel...because sooner or later one of you is going to have to give in. You might have to stand up to him, but don't be afraid and don't back down."

Abby couldn't help but smile at the idea of going head to head with Gibbs, if anyone could get away with challenging him at work it was her. This wasn't work though and there was more at stake than her next Caf-Pow, their future hung on her next move.

Both women looked up at the sky as a flock of birds glided gracefully overhead casting shadows when they drifted in front of the sun. "If you're wondering why he's hesitating," Margie said breaking their temporary silence, "why he seems unsure with you...you're more important than the other women. It's easier to jump into situations without thinking when there's nothing to lose."

She had been wondering about Gibbs' trepidation, but what she found herself realizing was that none of it mattered. Margie's words had given her the confidence she needed to take that next step and when she thought about it, Gibbs' reactions towards her over the last two days reinforced everything the older woman was saying.

"When I see what you and Ray have," Abby said, nervously starting to chew on her top lip, "a lifetime together...I want that, with Gibbs. Not with anyone else."

She wasn't talking about marriage and kids, all Abby wanted was Gibbs; if she could have that then she would be happy. With all the uncertainties of everyday life, her feelings for him were the one thing she knew would stand the test of time. Nothing could change them. In all the time she'd known him, Gibbs had never once asked her to put herself in jeopardy and she was beginning to recognize that perhaps this was the one time she needed to. It was a different kind of danger, but in a way no less frightening because of what may go wrong.

"Only you and Jethro can make that decision," Margie said her eyes refocusing on Abby as the birds above them faded into distant specks. "But I suspect at this moment that husband of mine is trying to shake the truth out of him...in case it doesn't work I'm afraid you might need to take matters into your own hands."

Abby found the image of Gibbs and Ray, two very strong males discussing their feelings, somewhat amusing. It was, however, soon overtaken by anxiety at the thought that the situation could get out of hand if Gibbs really didn't want to talk. If that did happen she would be more than happy to nurse him back to health.

Now that she had some idea of Gibbs' feelings Abby intended on taking advantage of them being alone to make him understand that they were reciprocated. She was tired of the hesitation and she was fed up with disguising her feelings under a shroud of lies. With every fibre of her being she wanted and needed Gibbs, and whether it took a gentle nudge or a huge shove he would confront what was happening between them. If going slow at first didn't work then she would step up the pace, but one way or another Abby would reveal the full extent of her feelings and deal with the consequences later; whatever they may be.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the continuing encouragement and support for this story, progress is on the horizon...I promise ;) Thanks to WithTheGrain for implanting a certain image in my head, and gosgirl...enjoy the dimples :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Abby and Margie returned to the cabin as the sun was setting to find Gibbs and Ray still working on the porch. They had finished off most of the framework and enough of the decking so there was a path from the stairs that led to the front door. Ray smiled at both women as they approached but Gibbs had his back to them and failed to notice their arrival. He was standing on a ladder with a support beam resting across the highest platform. Abby couldn't help but notice the strong legs that were visible below his shorts as he took a step higher. How was she supposed to control herself and take things slow when everything about him made her want to touch him?

When Gibbs lifted the solid block of wood off the ladder and up above his head, Abby found herself fighting back what was sure to be a very unladylike groan. The sleeves of his white t-shirt slid down to reveal tightly strained arms and shoulders. The muscles of his forearms and biceps flexed and then tightened again as he settled his hold, the sight of his fingers as they fastened onto the beam causing her lips to part slightly. All she could think about was having those beautiful but masculine hands on her, caressing her, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

Abby's eyes wandered down from his hands, noticing how the hairs on his tanned arms stuck to his skin with sweat. As his grip shifted the muscles along his arms corded. The toned curvature of his biceps held firm, rounding into hardened triceps and solid shoulders. Following the path of his t-shirt she stared at his neck. She took her time to memorize its smoothness, wishing she could lick a trail up to where his short silver hair began and bury her nose to breathe in his essence.

As the t-shirt clung to his upper back she could see the taut pull across his shoulder blades, the firmness continuing under his arms, giving her a reminder of what she had seen the day before. Abby swallowed at the recollection of his naked back, her gaze moving lower to stare at the sliver of skin that had been revealed with his shirt lifting higher up his torso. This time the angle of his body gave her a better view of the dimples just above his backside. The small indentations and the narrow hollow at the base of his spine were all pointing down to the impressive ass that was just begging to have her hands on him.

There were many things Abby loved about Gibbs, but the small depressions at the base of his back that had gone unnoticed until this moment, suddenly had her more hot and bothered than she thought possible. If she couldn't have her way with him soon the fading grip she had on her sanity would definitely come undone and the consequences might end up being disastrous. Those perfectly placed dimples were going to keep her awake at night, burned forever into her memory. Whether it was in her dreams or reality, she was determined she wouldn't be denied a taste of the recently discovered hidden treasures of his lower back.

Abby tilted her head to the side as if the gesture would somehow let her see more or get a closer look, as if the new angle would miraculously make his shorts drop so she could see what was concealed underneath. She couldn't look away; she didn't want to look away. Abby had seen more of his exposed skin in the last two days than she'd seen in the whole time she'd known him but it wasn't enough. If admitting her feelings didn't work she was going to have to rely on adrenaline and hormones; his as well as hers.

Abby felt heat flood her entire body; she needed to walk away before she embarrassed herself. Shaking her head to try and clear her lust infused brain she took a step away from Gibbs to find both Ray and Margie watching her. "I, um, I need something to drink."

Gibbs turned at the sound of her voice, almost dropping the support beam, but Abby moved away before their eyes could meet. As she entered the cabin and opened the fridge she heard Ray ask Gibbs if he wanted a beer, his footsteps following behind her. Abby took out some water and held the fridge door open for Ray to take out the two beers. He stopped and looked over his shoulder out through the front door, making sure they were alone.

"If I've learnt anything about Gibbs in all the years I've known him it's that he's as stubborn as they come, but you can break through that just..." Ray trailed off, a hopeful expression on his face. "Don't give up on him."

He was gone before Abby had a chance to say anything, leaving her alone and wondering exactly where to go from here. She wasn't going to bring anything up while they still had company but she could at least reassure Gibbs that what had happened in town earlier was forgotten. His possessiveness was the least of their worries; if they were going to move forward they had to start on equal footing.

Walking back outside Abby grinned at Gibbs, not failing to notice the way he was leaning against the ladder. Approaching him she took the beer from his hand, swallowing several mouthfuls before handing it back. It was her silent way of saying she wasn't angry at him anymore for the way he'd acted, that they were okay. He still looked stressed, though not as badly as when she'd left with Margie and she hoped it was because he and Ray had been talking. She also figured working with his hands would have helped ease some of the tension. Just like when he worked in his basement, after a few hours of manual labour he seemed to be in a better mood.

Abby didn't miss the way he'd watched her drink from his beer or the way he'd drained the rest of the bottle after she'd given it back to him. One way or another before they went home she would tell Gibbs how she felt about him, and she would just have to trust that Margie understood him as well as she seemed to. Abby knew her brief moments of physical contact with Gibbs were his weakness and she could use it to draw him out of hiding, but she wanted to save that as a last resort.

A short time later when the sun had gone down and there wasn't enough light to continue working outside, Ray and Margie said their goodbyes. Abby was sad to see them leave but was looking forward to being alone with Gibbs again. After giving the couple a hug, Abby watched as the lights from their car faded and disappeared in among the trees, Gibbs standing quietly beside her.

Once they were back indoors Gibbs went to take a shower while Abby looked through the food to find them something for dinner. Remembering she still had her chocolate cake left from that morning she found the small box in the fridge and ate as she waited for Gibbs to come out of the shower.

Now that she was alone again with Gibbs all Abby could think about was her conversation with Margie. It was going to be difficult but she wanted try to go slow. He wasn't some fragile soul she had to treat like a child, but he needed reassurance; to know she was serious about him, about them. And he needed to know that she understood that he would never forget Shannon or Kelly, they were part of him. It was something else she loved about him, his sense of loyalty and trust towards the people he cared about.

When Gibbs stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of loose gray sweatpants and his red hoodie, Abby realized that she may have misjudged her ability to take things slow. Putting another spoonful of cake in her mouth she hoped the chocolate and sugar would suppress the other cravings of her body. That was until Gibbs walked over to her and used his thumb to wipe a smudge of chocolate frosting from her chin. Abby held her breath. He smelt fresh from the shower, his wet hair still unbrushed from being towel dried. She hastily shoved another mouthful of cake into her mouth when he walked away, cursing his red hoodie and its ability to make her feel even more out of control.

"I take it from the way you're devouring that cake that you're hungry, Abbs?"

She swallowed loudly. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Much like the previous night before bed, Abby showered while Gibbs cleaned up in the kitchen and made some fresh coffee. The amount of coffee he drank would be enough to keep anyone else awake for a week, but his body was so used to it now that she doubted it had the same effect on him anymore.<p>

When she walked out of the bathroom she put her clothes away and headed straight for the couch, determined that tonight they would both get more than a couple of hours sleep. Gibbs looked on from the kitchen as she picked up the pillow and blanket he'd used the previous night and took them over to the bed.

"Abby?"

"I'm not listening to you toss and turn all night, Gibbs. And I noticed the stiffness you keep trying to work out of your back and shoulders too. You're sleeping in the bed...there's plenty of room for us both."

She pulled the covers back and threw his pillow on top of hers, piling them up so she could rest her back against them. Sitting down on the bed she looked at him defiantly, inwardly hoping he'd realize she was right. Gibbs walked over to sit next to her. Dressed in loose fitting sleep pants and one of the t-shirts she'd taken out of his bag she suddenly felt like she was being examined under a microscope. He took in every detail of her body and then focused on her face, as she in turn tried to weigh up what he was thinking. Apart from the tilt of his chin and the slight purse of his lips he didn't flinch.

"Okay," was all he said before standing and disappearing into the bathroom.

The fresh sea air and not having to think about work or stress about who wanted what results when had taken one worry off her mind. She'd managed the day without needing a nap, even if she was a little tired now, so all she needed was to sort things out with Gibbs. While the possibility of what might happen between them in the next day or so did make Abby anxious it also filled her with anticipation. And that was what she was going to try and hold onto.

The appearance of Ray and Margie had given her a sense of optimism that she had never let herself consider was possible. They cared about Gibbs, that much was obvious and she believed they would never lead her astray where the life of their friend was concerned. Margie's willingness to help Abby work through her feelings was in her mind like getting their approval. The couple's cover story of just dropping in to see that they had everything they needed had been easy to see through, but Abby found herself grateful for their presence.

When Gibbs came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, he slipped his red hoodie over his head and placed it at the end of the bed at her feet. Without him saying a word Abby knew he'd left it there for her, just in case she got cold during the night. He'd never minded her wearing his clothes, and if he thought there was anything strange about it he didn't say so. The fact that it had become normal behaviour for them and Gibbs was so willing to share his things with her also spoke volumes about their relationship. She sought out the things that gave her comfort and some of Gibbs' clothes just happened to give that to her.

If she could just get him to admit his feelings and look past everything else, they might have a chance. Failing that she would have to up the ante and try and seduce him, but one way or another before they left this cabin she was determined to have some kind of answers. For tonight all she wanted was for them to get some sleep and if Gibbs gave her the chance, to hold him. Nothing more...or so she told herself.

Making sure the door was locked Gibbs turned off the light in kitchen. Abby slid down further on the bed and pulled one of the pillows out from underneath her for him to use.

"You need anything else?" Gibbs asked her.

Abby shook her head. "Nope."

Lying down on his back on the empty side of the bed Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes. Abby rolled over to face him, the soft light coming from the bedside lamp illuminating the outline of his features. "You should have told me about Shannon's birthday," she whispered, her soft fingers skimming over the sheet to clasp onto his.

Gibbs turned his head and opened his eyes, blue met green in one of the most unguarded expressions she'd ever seen on his face. "Didn't want this weekend to be about me."

She hesitated before working up the courage to ask. "Why can't it be about us?"

He looked away from her and up at the ceiling. Abby could tell his mind was racing. She didn't want to push him if he didn't want to talk, but she wanted him to know that if he needed to get things off his chest she was there for him. She needed to prove to him that she was willing to fight for him. That no matter what ghosts he still had from his past she deserved the chance to be able to work through them with him. "Nothing you could ever say or do would change how I feel about you...you should know that by now."

Their hands remained entwined, resting on the bed between them, the steady rise and fall of Gibbs' chest hypnotizing her in the quiet room.

"It's hard to let go of something you've held onto for so long," he said quietly.

He had nowhere to run but inside himself and Abby didn't want the barriers he seemed so good at putting up, slamming into place and shutting her out. If he needed to talk she would let him but if he didn't want to then he could listen.

"When it means that much to you, you don't have to let it go, not completely." It was important for Gibbs to know, before Abby even considered telling him how she felt about him, that she understood how Shannon and Kelly would always be a part of him. She wasn't trying to replace Shannon, and she didn't want Gibbs to just forget about that part of his life. But she also needed to make him realize that there was room in his life for her as well.

Abby sat up next to him, crossing her legs and keeping their hands together. "You keep little bits of them...in here." She placed their joined hands over his heart and squeezed tightly. "But that doesn't mean you have to let everything else you have inside you just wither away...Shannon wouldn't want that."

Gibbs trained his weary gaze on her again and Abby noticed the faintest sheen of moisture forming in the corner of his eye before he blinked it away. Abby bent down and lightly kissed him between his eyebrows. "I'll always be here for you, Gibbs."

How many times had he kissed her forehead to offer reassurance? To let her know he'd keep her safe. Her desire to protect him was just as strong and no matter what happened between them Abby would do her best to look after him, even at a cost to herself.

"I know, Abbs." Gibbs smiled weakly at her and pulled the sheet and blanket over his legs, prompting Abby to lie down beside him. For now he had said all he was going to. When he rolled onto his side to switch the light off, keeping their entwined fingers on his chest, Abby pulled the covers higher and moved closer to him.

The heavy sigh he let go of as Abby snuggled against his back was confirmation that he was at least more comfortable than the previous night. He was worth fighting for, that much she was certain of, but just how hard he was going to make her fight was up to Gibbs. She held onto him tightly in the dark, saying a silent prayer that when they woke in the morning he would be more willing to share his burdens with her.

Gibbs' body was warm in her embrace and it took every ounce of strength that she had to not start kissing his neck. The darkness and his closeness intensified her need for him and Abby could easily have whispered that she loved him...but she didn't. As she lay awake into the night she listened as he slept, his soft breathing eventually becoming deeper. When she drifted off her last thoughts were that she was protecting him for a change, her body encircling him and trying to ward off the things which threatened to hurt him.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Abby woke the next morning, it was to discover she was alone. Spread out on Gibbs' side of the bed, once again all she was left with was his scent. During the night she had woken up regularly, the feel of him in her arms the only proof she needed that he hadn't left her and returned to the couch. Listening carefully his steady breathing had reassured her that he was still asleep, his heartbeat under their still linked hands calming her. She must have eventually fallen into a deep sleep sometime in the early hours of the morning because he had managed to slip from the bed without her noticing.

Abby rolled on to her back; she was tired and drained from not getting enough rest for the second night in a row. She had hoped after last night, having fallen asleep with her arms around him and what she had said that Gibbs might have stayed in bed with her and opened up, but he was giving her nothing. She was trying so hard to stay in control of her emotions and take things at Gibbs' pace but she knew it could go on like this forever if she left it up to him.

As much as she didn't want to let it take over her Abby could feel frustration and anger bubbling up at the way he still sought out physical contact with her but withdrew when things started to get more complicated. All the mixed signals he was giving her were starting to wear on her already frayed emotions. She was willing to work through any difficulties they might have but all her efforts were in vain if he refused to face not only his own feelings but hers as well.

Abby knew tiredness and still not being fully recovered were playing into her lack of patience but the longer she laid there and reflected on all that had happened in the last two days, the more upset she became. She felt trapped; they still had almost two days left together and she couldn't take anymore of him reaching out to her and then pushing her away. She hadn't done anything wrong but she felt like Gibbs was punishing her.

More than anything she wanted to help him and as she lay there alone in bed Abby began to realize that perhaps he wouldn't let her help him until their relationship had moved to the next level. Abby didn't doubt that Gibbs would trust her to not hurt him but she wondered if it was more difficult for him to share his innermost feelings with her until he'd surrendered entirely. No matter what the outcome was, she decided it was time to play all her cards and get everything out in the open. After that, whether they had a future or not was up to Gibbs.

Abby got out of bed and smoothed her hands through her hair before making a quick trip to the bathroom then went in search of Gibbs. She needed answers, and even if they weren't the ones she wanted, she had to know. The constant uncertainty of 'will he' or 'won't he' had driven her to her limits. She couldn't take anymore.

She found him sitting on the edge of the porch, his legs dangling off the side. Butterflies stirred in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what she was about to do. Abby had been scared plenty of times in her life, but never anything like this. Gibbs understood her better than anyone, and she knew he'd do anything for her. At least anything but what she really needed from him right now. What she was about to do was a big risk.

Walking down the stairs she made her way around the front of the porch and towards him. Taking small uneasy steps she stood between his knees. Gibbs' eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything. She took the coffee out of his hand and placed it beside him. Abby scrutinized every little detail of his hands with her fingers, hoping that she was doing the right thing. She could see the cut on his finger didn't look as red and sore and some of the edges appeared to have begun healing.

Keeping her hold and looking into his questioning eyes, gently, hesitantly her lips sought out Gibbs'. Making her intentions perfectly clear she made no effort to move away from his mouth, her eyes slowly closing as she got her first real taste of him. Abby was surprised but elated when Gibbs lightly kissed her back, the pressure of his lips slight but there all the same.

The kiss remained slow and tender as their lips repeatedly brushed together. Abby couldn't hold back her low moan, the soft noise making Gibbs pull away from her. His eyelids flickered open as he moved back, revealing the blue she loved so much and that could melt ice in a snow storm. If he was unsure of her feelings, she intended to vanquish any doubts he had by the time their conversation was over.

"I'm in love with you Gibbs, and I think you're in love with me." Abby noticed his hurried intake of breath and the fear that flashed in his slightly widened eyes. Reluctant to make him say he loved her and shut her out even more for being pressured into it, she gave him a moment and carefully thought through what to say.

All she wanted as an answer to her next words was silence. "Tell me I'm wrong."

When he didn't say anything she inwardly rejoiced, but when his jaw clenched and he looked away from her, Abby felt her heart sink. She couldn't remember feeling this exhausted, not even when she was sick. She was emotionally and mentally shattered. His reluctance to open up even just a little bit was only making her more distraught and increasing her paranoia that he was leading her on, even though she knew he wouldn't do that. The way he was taking one step forward and two giant steps back was wreaking further havoc on her weary mind and body. As much as Abby didn't want to do it, she realized it was time to push a little harder.

"You're killing me with all the mixed signals you keep giving me...I know you have a lot going on inside that head of yours but it's not fair on me." She moved away from him and began to pace, her arms waving frantically as she spoke. "You can't look at me the way you do...you can't let me hold you, or kiss you and then try and pretend nothing is happening between us."

Gibbs still didn't say anything. She noticed he'd picked his coffee cup up again and assumed it was a way of trying to focus on something other than what she was saying. The small thread of patience she had left disintegrated, her tiredness spurring on her anger.

"I can't go on like this Gibbs, and neither can you. You can't threaten every attractive male that gets within ten feet of me and then hold me at arm's length..." She said referring to what had happened in town the day before.

"Does that mean you were interested in him then?" Gibbs quickly glanced at her then just as swiftly turned away as if he didn't want her to see the play of emotions on his face.

Abby knew he had reacted without thinking but she was also aware that she'd struck a nerve. The last thing she wanted was for this to turn into a barrage of accusations. She softened the tone of her voice, trying not to sound like she was blaming him for anything. All she wanted was for him to understand what he was doing to her, to them both.

"No, I wasn't. The only person I'm interested in is you. I'm willing to do anything to be with you, but I don't know if you feel the same...I can't wait forever when you won't give me anything in return."

"I'm not asking you to wait forever," he said softly, still looking away from her.

"Til when then Gibbs?...Talk to me, why won't you let me help you?"

"Not sure you can this time, Abby."

The defeat in his voice scared her; Gibbs wasn't the type of man to just give up. She moved to stand back in between his legs, placing her hands on the sides of his face to make him look at her. "You don't know that. I care about you, Gibbs, more than anything...if you don't feel the same then tell me and I'll never bring it up again."

Gibbs sighed, his eyes pleading with her, though she wasn't sure what for. "It's not that..."

"Then what?" She waited for him to say something that would convince her that she wasn't fighting a losing battle. When after a few moments he hadn't said anything further she continued. "I can't do this on my own."

She had never seen him like this, so unsure and lacking confidence. This was not the man she knew and it unsettled her to think of the things he was going through to make him act this way. He was dominant, powerful and induced fear in many people's paths that he crossed, but this Gibbs was something different entirely. This was a man who was scared of her. She didn't know why, but what she did know was that he had to find the strength to work through his fears if they were to have any hope.

"Abby..." he sighed, removing her hands from his cheeks but keeping one within his own.

"You can tell me anything, you can ask me anything. I'd never lie to you and I'll never judge you."

"I know, but there's things that I can't change...things that can't be undone."

"Then we'll work around them. I'm not going into this with my eyes closed, Gibbs."

When he still refused to say any more she took a step back from him and looked off into the distance, focusing her gaze on the wooden crate they'd used as a step to the front door. It seemed like such a long time ago that he'd helped her up and into the cabin on that first day they'd arrived, but it had only been two days. Her mind was hazy and her body was weary.

Abby didn't want to be like his ex-wives, she didn't want to pressure him into talking about something for her sake when it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. She knew if Gibbs refused to discuss it then nothing she could say would make him change his mind, but that didn't help her. "I'm so tired," she went on, "I came here to try and get better, but now I'm not sure if it was a good idea."

Walking away from him Abby went inside to go and get changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. After quickly brushing her teeth and hair, she picked up her black parasol on her way out the door and headed off in the direction of the lookout that Margie had taken her to. She ignored Gibbs as she left the cabin behind. She needed some space and to give him time to think about what she'd just said.

* * *

><p>Gibbs' heart had ached as he watched Abby disappear out of view. His first impulse when she was so forlorn was to go after her and pull her into his arms, but how could he do that when he was the cause of her anguish? Having her declare her feelings so openly and honestly had been something he hadn't expected, at least not yet.<p>

For hours he kept working on the porch, all the while expecting Abby to come back. He fought the urge to go and find her, hoping that she was okay, but knowing that she probably just needed some time to herself. When he saw her walk down onto the beach not far from the cabin he sighed with relief, if he could form some order to his thoughts he would go and talk to her.

He'd been so self-absorbed, so caught up in trying to suppress his own feelings he hadn't given much thought to how his reactions towards Abby had been affecting her, and just how much of an impact it was having on her health. He'd brought her here to help her get better, but he was doing the exact opposite. He hated the thought that he was the cause of her suffering; it was the last thing he wanted. And now his indecision had forced her to her breaking point.

Massaging his forehead Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed. He should've known what had been happening between he and Abby over the last several days...the last several months would eventually have to come to the surface. If it was obvious enough for Ray and Margie to pick up on their feelings then it was only a matter of time before they would have to deal with them.

Gibbs had to admit that it was difficult to deny his need for physical contact with Abby. Every part of him cried out to be near her and he was too weak to refuse himself of that contact. But giving in to such moments also came at a cost that his guilty conscience made him pay for. In a way he felt like he was cheating on Shannon's memory. That because his feelings were so strong for Abby it was sullying what he once had with Shannon.

It was arrogant for him to believe that by keeping Abby just out of reach that when he did eventually make up his mind she would still be there. Abby was a beautiful, vibrant woman who deserved someone who cared about her just as much as she cared about them. That someone was him. Gibbs had heard her say it with his own ears. Heard her tell him she loved him, and he'd been too gutless to tell her he felt the same.

Every day he went out and did his job, took risks that could cost him his life, why was it so hard to trust the one woman he loved with his heart? She'd never given him any reason to believe she would hurt him; he knew this was about him, not Abby. Her feelings were obvious; all she wanted was some acknowledgement that he cared about her too. Why was it so hard for him to say the words?

As difficult as it had been to come to terms with over the years he had accepted Shannon was never coming back. He'd tried to replace her with women who looked similar but in reality were nothing like her. They didn't have her caring heart, her gentle soul and they failed to accept him just as he was. Far from being similar in appearance to Shannon, Abby was like her in many ways, but they weren't the only reasons he loved her. Gibbs loved the ways she was different from Shannon, and that was something he couldn't say about his ex-wives.

Gibbs knew he wasn't faultless in his marriage break-ups, he had shut them all out and retreated within himself the moment he thought he might get hurt. It was a reflex to protect himself. A way his mind dealt with having to go through the prospect of coping with another loss his heart couldn't take. Each time one of his marriages came to end it was like losing Shannon again. Even though the relationships weren't working and he didn't love them, he relived the pain of knowing Shannon really was gone. There was no replacing her.

Each of his recent marriages had been doomed to fail because of that one common factor, they weren't Shannon, but his desire to be with Abby wasn't about replacing Shannon. He was in love with her. It was that simple. There were no hidden agendas and no need to dig into the depths of his damaged mind. It wasn't about not being alone and it wasn't about running away from something he would never escape...it was about not wanting to be apart from Abby. He didn't want to live another day without her.

For the first time in so long Gibbs had grasped onto something he didn't want to let go of. He didn't want to lose her when deep down he knew she was his reason for living. If he let her go now, Gibbs knew he would lose her forever. The idea of seeing her with another man, of her falling in love and being happy with someone else made his stomach churn.

He had been trying to protect her from what he thought his behavior might become if they were together but what Gibbs had failed to comprehend was that he was already treating her just as he had his ex-wives. He was shutting her out and not allowing her to get too close because he was terrified if they were in a relationship they would both end up getting hurt. She didn't deserve the way he was treating her, she deserved to be loved, cherished and looked after the way he wanted to. He wanted that, more than anything.

All he had to do was drop his guard a little bit and let her in. She had already done all the hard work by bringing their feelings out in the open; all Gibbs had to do was find the strength to tell her he loved her. He hadn't said that to a woman, and meant it, in a long time. He had faith that Abby would take care of him emotionally if he let her and he was certain she wouldn't hold his memories of Shannon and Kelly against him. Her eagerness to try and get him to talk through his anxieties was proof of that.

Abby had showed enough confidence in her feelings for him to stand there and defiantly say she wanted to be with him, all his emotional baggage included. His refusal to do the same must have cut her deeply. Gibbs upended the box of nails in front of him in anger, sending the shiny metal pieces in random directions. He loved Abby and he was hurting her.

He took a deep breath and looked down at her sitting alone on the beach. In that moment Gibbs realized he had to stop what he was doing. He couldn't do this to her anymore, and he couldn't do it to himself. For once he wouldn't take the easy way out, he would do whatever it took to hold on to her and he would love her like she deserved to be loved, no matter what is cost him.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really blown away by all the positive reviews and feedback, thank you! And since you've all been so nice who am I to hold back on what everyone seems so eager for ;)...this would be where the Rated M starts to kick in.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

From her place sitting on the sand Abby looked out across the ocean. The sun had started to set behind her, its angle of descent making the water appear like a bed of sparkling diamonds. She had been away from Gibbs all day. Not knowing what to say to him or where they were supposed to go from here she had kept her distance. She'd come down to the beach after leaving the lookout and had been sitting and thinking, not wanting to face him for fear that she would either burst into tears or unleash her anger on him.

Her mind ran over and over the things she could have done differently; words she should have said, or not said. Apart from literally throwing herself at him, Abby was out of ideas. She had told him she was in love with him and she knew her feelings were reciprocated; the only thing keeping them apart was Gibbs. It upset her that something which should've been such a tender and beautiful moment had ended in her walking away from him. Their first kiss had more or less turned into an argument and an ultimatum. Not the best way to start a relationship, if that's what it even was.

Abby was brought out of her thoughts when she saw his shadow approach from behind her, its form stretching out next to hers before he sat down beside her. As the minutes ticked by neither of them said anything, and then Gibbs spoke.

"I'm tired too, Abby," he murmured.

"Then let your mind rest," she pleaded softly and turned to face him. She noticed the sorrow and tension she'd seen in his eyes and in his posture had been replaced with sadness. He was still struggling, but now with a different emotion. "You're trying to resist something that you don't need to."

"I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want you here...I do."

"I know, I just..." She trailed off, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and figure out the best way to say what she felt without pressuring him. "I know there's things from your past that are causing you pain. I want so badly to help you with them, no matter what happens between us...but I need to know Gibbs...do you want us to be together?"

The feel of his roughened hand on hers startled her, as did the resolve in his answer. "Yeah, Abbs, want it more than I can say."

She couldn't hold back the brief smile that tugged at the corner of her lips or the sigh of relief that expelled from deep in her chest. It wasn't exactly the most profound declaration of love she'd heard, but it was a start. "So does that mean no more mixed signals?"

"No more mixed signals," he repeated softly.

"So when I kiss you, you'll kiss me back...like you mean it? And when I tell you that I love you, you'll say it back to me?"

Gibbs nodded. "I will if you give me another chance."

"I couldn't have held on if I didn't think you were worth it." She shifted closer to him, tracing her fingers gently over his forehead and trying to sooth his tension.

He closed his eyes and Abby could see his body start to relax as he spoke. "But you wouldn't have waited much longer, I get that, and...I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. My feelings for you were never in doubt, I..."

When Gibbs didn't finish his sentence it didn't matter, he was beginning to open up to her and Abby knew it would take time. If he needed to show her how he felt rather than tell her she was more than willing to help him along. Running her thumb over his lips she moistened her own with her tongue hoping what she was about to do would be the right move, and that Gibbs would follow her willingly. It was a big step to take but there was no turning back for them now.

"Come for a swim with me?" She got to her feet and closed her parasol, dropping it into the sand beside Gibbs.

"Didn't bring anything to swim in," Gibbs said looking up at her.

Abby grinned at him and started to walk closer to the water. "Don't need anything," she said teasingly over her shoulder. Standing a few feet from the shoreline she stripped her t-shirt off and turned to see what Gibbs was doing. He had stood up and Abby could tell his eyes were on her naked skin. With each step that he got closer to her, she began to undo and slide her jeans down her legs.

When he reached her, Gibbs took his time in gazing over her creamy skin, his eyes lingering on the tattoos he could see. He focused on the curves of her breasts, their paleness contrasting the black bra that covered her. A surge of desire shot straight to her core when he lowered his attention over her stomach, his tongue sneaking out briefly when his eyes reached her panties.

"You sure the water's not too cold?" His voice was low, its huskiness turning her on even more.

"We don't have to stay in long...it'll help us both relax and release the tension a little."

Abby wanted to start taking his clothes off, to speed things up, but she knew Gibbs had to do it in his own time. If he was ready, and if he really did want her, he'd follow her. Stepping into the clear blue water, she gasped at its coolness. When she was covered up to her waist she glanced over her shoulder to see where Gibbs was.

He had taken his t-shirt off but hadn't moved any closer. She could see the indecision flash across his face, the same look she'd been witnessing for the length of their stay. Abby waited nervously, hoping that he would take his pants off and join her. If he didn't then maybe she was going to have to nudge him a little harder; now that he'd acknowledged his feelings for her though she didn't want to push him away again.

With one simple movement from Gibbs all the doubts she had vanished from her mind. Abby grinned as his hands moved to the front of his pants, his fingers undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. He looked up at her as he pushed them down to his ankles and stepped out of them. Leaving their pile of clothes he waded into the water in only his dark blue boxers. Abby swam a little further out as Gibbs quickly closed the distance between them. Her first thought when he got close enough was how good he looked wet. She'd seen him after a shower and even been in his arms after he'd been out in the rain, but nothing compared to this.

His wet hair was spiked up on top with a few loose strands falling down over his forehead. Drops of water speckled his face, several of the clear beads running down his cheek to slide over his top lip. Abby watched them as they disappeared into his mouth, wanting to follow them with her tongue. His broad shoulders were just visible above the water and she could see his chest rise and fall due to the exertion from swimming. The sight of his bare skin made every part of her start to tingle; she couldn't wait to touch him.

Manoeuvring his body in the water, Gibbs closed the distance between them. Mere inches separated them, their legs touching as they kicked through the water. His heated gaze bore into her and Abby felt like she couldn't drag enough oxygen into her lungs. They hadn't even touched each other yet and she was already light-headed. Suddenly she didn't feel tired anymore, she felt more awake than she had in weeks.

Powerless to stop herself Abby lunged at him, her head tilting to the side slightly as her lips sought out the curve of his jaw. With the first brush of her lips on his skin she tasted the saltiness of the water mixed with the taste of him. But with each successive kiss or swipe of her tongue it was replaced with a flavour that was uniquely Gibbs. One of her hands moved under the water to massage over his stomach, sliding up over his ribs and pectorals.

Not caring whether they floated or sank, Abby hoisted herself up against him, her legs going around his waist and her free hand raking up into the short hair at the back of his neck. Gibbs angled his head giving her better access to his jaw as she nibbled her way from below his ear to his chin. She needed his hands on her but could feel him moving his arms and legs hurriedly to keep them both afloat and move them closer to the shore. Although they weren't that far out and the water wasn't that deep, she knew Gibbs would be reluctant to let her sink.

"Abby...we need to move to shallower water," he grunted under the strain and she smoothed her hands over his strong shoulders and arms, feeling his muscles ripple as he continued to tread water.

She heard him, but his request went unheeded as she covered his lips with her own. Sucking on his bottom lip she grazed her teeth lightly along it as it slipped from her mouth, her heated kiss resuming instantly. All the time she'd spent thinking about kissing him, it all paled in comparison to the feel of him like this. She whimpered, frantic to taste every part of him but not wanting to let go of his lips.

Gibbs' restraint broke and he deepen the kiss, a frustrated moan escaping him and into her mouth. "Abby...I can't..." he groaned, his tongue sliding deliciously slow against hers before he finally wrapped his arms around her.

Immediately they became dead weight, and with their mouths still moving against one another they slipped under the water. Sinking the short distance to the seabed Gibbs dragged Abby down a bit more so he could use the strength in his legs to push them back up. When they broke the surface, their kisses were rushed between gasps for air.

Having to let go of Abby for fear they would sink again, Gibbs took hold of her hand and swam towards the shallow water. When they'd gotten close enough to the shore that Gibbs could stand with the top half of his chest above the water he turned and pulled Abby against him.

Her hands sought out his skin again, skimming through the silver hair that peppered his chest before gliding down around his sides and moving under his arms to curve up and hold onto his shoulders. Gibbs held her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking over her cheeks before he bridged the gap between them and reinitiated their kiss. It was slow and tender, both of them discovering and savouring every touch.

The feel of his soft lips against hers, his wet tongue dipping into her mouth sent a rush of heat between her legs and Abby was thankful of the cool water that surrounded them. She clung to him with each gentle kiss, realizing that with each brush of his lips Gibbs was giving her a piece of himself. That he was letting go of the burden he'd come here to wallow in, and that he was going to give them a chance.

His fingers tangled into her wet hair, claiming her lips again before he drew back to look at her. The setting sun had caused an explosion of colour to light up the bay and his eyes sparkled. Abby's breath caught at the vulnerability she saw, she knew in that moment she could ask Gibbs for anything and he would give it to her. She wanted to give him everything too, wanted him to have all of her.

"We should get out of the water...don't want you to get cold," he said, resting his forehead against hers while his hands moved to her waist.

Abby kissed him again, tightening her arms round him. "You're keeping me warm."

Gibbs walked them slowly back towards the shoreline, pushing through the water as Abby swung her legs around his waist again. His hands cupped onto her backside and Abby gasped at the feel of him so close to her sensitive flesh. As more of their body's started to emerge from beneath the water she swept her lips repeatedly against his in a succession of quick, short kisses.

Just as they were almost out of the water, Abby noticed his boxers had slid down marginally to reveal part of his hips and ass. She let her legs drop lower behind his back and started to circle her hips firmly against his groin. Taken by surprise Gibbs lost his footing and they collapsed with a splash, Abby landing on top of him.

The water level was barely ankle deep, and since they were in no danger of drowning Abby had no intention of getting off Gibbs. She slid her body along him, letting the material of her underwear graze against his stomach. Moving lower she brushed her heat over his growing hardness, making them both groan. The water intensified her caresses and she knew with just several more gyrations of her hips she would be crying out his name.

Gibbs sat up, forcing Abby to part her legs around him. Placing his hands in the centre of her back, he arched her chest back and licked his way between the valley of her breasts and up her neck. When he continued over her chin and reached her lips, the kiss was all-consuming. Hot, wet and urgent Abby couldn't get enough of him, and she wanted him inside her. She could feel his erection cradled against her and that alone was enough to almost send her over the edge.

"We need to go back to the cabin," Gibbs murmured, stopping the kiss. "I don't want to be arrested for public indecency...I'll never hear the end of it."

"You sure we can make it?" She grinned.

"Have to, Abbs."

Gibbs lifted Abby off his lap and got to his feet. This meant Abby was now eye level with the impressive bulge in his boxers. The wet material stuck to his body like a second skin, and she could see perfectly the outline of his full length. All she had to do to get a taste of him was lean forward. Before she had the chance though Gibbs had moved away several steps and held out his hand for her. He pulled her to her feet and without trying to delay things any longer they picked up their clothes and walked quickly back to the cabin.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: After where the last chapter ended I couldn't keep you all waiting too long...hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

When they reached the cabin, Gibbs threw their clothes in through the open door not caring where they landed. Standing on the nearly finished porch he framed Abby's face in his hands, and tenderly sealed his mouth over hers. "I'm sorry I took so long." His words as he spoke vibrated against her lips, the sensation sending tiny pulses ricocheting through every cell in her body.

Abby breathed heavily. She could feel heat radiating from his body, her thoughts wandering to the heat they were about to generate between them. "You don't have anything to be sorry about, it had to happen when we were both ready."

They were still wet from being in the water and Abby could feel the cool air starting to chill her skin. Gibbs noticed her shiver and went inside to get a towel to dry her off. Slowly he rubbed the soft fluffy fabric over her. Starting with her hair he worked his way downwards, teasing her when reached between her legs. Abby gasped at the friction he created, holding onto his shoulders to steady herself.

When Gibbs finished drying her, he stood up to his full height and Abby took the towel from him, kissing his skin intermittently while she dried him. She took hold of his hand and led him over to the hammock, placing the towel down on it and reversing their positions so Gibbs had his back to it.

She slid her hands into the back of his boxers, slowly smoothing up and down over the two soft globes of his backside. Gliding her fingers around to the front, with one hand she began to stroke him, the other trying to push the wet material down his legs. Gibbs lifted his hips up and forward, encouraging her to keep going with her caresses. Abby felt him swell under her touch but when she struggled to get rid of his boxers with only one hand free she released him from her grasp.

With the use of two hands the offending piece of material was soon removed to reveal Gibbs in his full naked glory. She couldn't help but take in the sight of him, he was one hundred percent pure hard male and he was about to be all hers. Abby couldn't remember ever wanting anyone as much as she wanted him.

Using the towel she wiped away the remnants of sand and dried the dampness from where his boxers had been, her actions sending blood rushing to his already engorged cock. Gibbs threw the towel over his shoulder and pulled her closer. Unclasping her bra he dried her exposed breasts before re-moistening her soft skin with his mouth. His lips closed over one of her nipples, his hands holding her waist as he sucked on the hardening bud before moving his attention to the other one. Abby couldn't contain the groan that escaped as he continued to tease and roll his tongue around each of the sensitive tips.

Letting his hands drift lower, Gibbs dragged her one remaining piece of clothing down over her hips. Abby knew she was wet, but it wasn't until she felt him pull her underwear down to feel the cool air swirl around her that she realized just how heated, wet and swollen she was. She was so close, all he had to do was look at her or touch her again and Abby knew she would have trouble trying to stop the orgasm that was about to crash through her.

Gibbs dried her off just as she had done with him, but avoided the one place she wanted him to touch her. She whimpered in frustration as he let the towel drop, not realizing it was for him to kneel on as he lowered himself in front of her. Seconds later he had her ass cupped in his hands and his tongue was delving into the depths of her slickened folds. Abby cried out at the contact, moving her legs further apart and thrusting her hips towards his face, her hands tangling in his hair.

Reaching up and taking hold of her wrists, Gibbs pulled back from her and manoeuvred her so she was sitting down on the hammock with her legs hanging off the side. "Lay back," he softly instructed her, running his hands over her thighs.

Abby smiled, both in excitement and relief; the same man who had only hours ago struggled to tell her how he felt about her was about to show her just how deep his feelings were. She leaned forward to kiss Gibbs' forehead, threading her fingers through his hair before she laid back. Gibbs took a hold of both of her knees and lifted them over his shoulders burying his face between her thighs again. Sliding his hands underneath her he used the weight of her body to start swaying the hammock lightly. As his lips and tongue discovered every aroused inch of her Abby lifted her aching flesh closer to him, loving the feeling of his mouth as it worked in unison with the sway of the hammock to caress over wetness.

Her hands sought out something to grip onto as she fought back her climax, not ready to give up the sweet torture he was inflicting on her. Stretching her arms out Abby grabbed onto the edge of the hammock, clenching onto it tightly as she instinctively tried to thrust up against Gibbs' probing tongue. "Oh God, Gibbs..." she moaned, wanting the tightly coiled spring within her to just let go, but reluctant to have him remove his mouth.

Just as Abby felt the tightening pull in her groin, Gibbs' tongue flicked over her clit and she lost it. Screaming out his name she gave up to the convulsions that ran through her body, every muscle tensing and releasing as her entire world blacked out everything but Gibbs.

When she had regained some of her focus Abby managed to sit up and slide off the hammock into his waiting arms. Gibbs eased himself all the way down onto the towel, and brought Abby with him onto his lap. Gasping for breath against his neck she nuzzled and kissed him, her hot breath mixing with his as she drew him into a kiss despite her need for oxygen. "Now I'm sorry we took so long," she grinned leaning into him.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead, giving her a moment to steady her breathing. "You want me to get you a blanket?" he asked wrapping his arms securely around her. "Or you wanna go inside?"

Abby shook her head and looked back up at the hammock. The cloth it was made from seemed relatively sturdy but Abby wasn't sure how comfortable it would be for Gibbs since she intended for him to be underneath her. "No, though a blanket might be an idea to put over the hammock."

Gibbs nodded and helped her to her feet then struggled to stand up himself. He looked so aroused that she wondered if he was in pain. Abby patted him on the cheek tenderly. "I'll get the blanket, you sit down," she hurried inside and grabbed the first blanket she could find before returning to Gibbs.

When she got back outside he was sitting on the edge of the hammock and she threw the blanket out behind him. Gently easing him onto his back she made sure one of his legs stayed hanging over the side to keep them stable. "Don't want to have any sudden mishaps," she said climbing on top of him unsteadily, "I like everything just as it is."

Gibbs held the hammock relatively steady as she finally straddled him. Abby could feel his erection digging into her stomach as she lay down on top of him and it sent a renewed jolt of desire to her already quivering loins. Kissing her way up his chest she whispered, "I want you so much."

"Want you too, Abby." Gibbs helped her rise up over his body, Abby gripping his hips with her knees and lifting herself above him. The hammock dipped slightly in the middle and swayed due to the added pressure and Gibbs eyes' widened as he tried to steady it. "Slowly," he teased, guiding her down onto his thick hardness. Inch by blissful inch she took him inside.

Abby's heart was racing as Gibbs gradually penetrated her, his hands clasped firmly on her hips. Her muscles rippled as he stretched her, pushing in deeper until he was as far as he could go. With her legs either side of him, Abby splayed her hands out on his chest, her back arching and her mouth falling open as she let her body adjust to his size. He felt so good inside her, buried to the hilt. The feeling of finally being joined with the man she had loved for so long made her dizzy. The sight of his naked body, the ecstasy of having his mouth on her had been more than she'd ever hoped for, but this was like a dream.

Gibbs' eyes were clouded over with passion and she was well aware of just how close to release he was. Her body was still heightened from her first orgasm and she doubted it was going to take much for her second one to wash over her. Not only did she have all her pent up sexual frustrations from the last several days to work out, she had years worth of longing that would keep her state of arousal constant for weeks and months to come.

"You're gonna have to do most the work Abbs," Gibbs said his fingers gripping onto her hips tighter. "You sure you don't want to do this somewhere else?"

Abby kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue snaking out and whirling around his. "Not moving, Gibbs," she grinned against his lips. "Didn't you say something yesterday about making this a memorable stay?"

"I did say that didn't I?" He shifted under her and that was all Abby needed to start moving on top of him.

Using his chest to support her, Abby began to gently ride him. Each time she slid along his hard length the hammock rebounded slightly. The springs that held it attached to the posts squeaked under the pressure and Abby hoped it would take their weight combined with their movements; it could be painful for them both if it collapsed.

"God, this thing is bouncy," she gasped, her movements somewhat awkward.

"Your idea, Abbs," Gibbs smirked.

Continuing to take him in Abby kept her movements slow and regular, eventually finding the right rhythm to not hurt either of them. The slight bounce of the hammock as it moved in time with their bodies intensified each time she thrust against Gibbs and more than once she had to remind herself to go slow.

Gibbs' fingers spread out from her hips to curve around her backside and keep her pace steady. It was exactly what she had envisioned his hands doing to her when she'd seen him gripping onto the support beam the day before and she groaned at the recollection. That masculine and sexy body that she had tried for days to stop thinking about was now underneath her and deep inside her.

Abby's whole being was focused on the feel of Gibbs sliding in and out of her. It had seemed like a lifetime she'd waited to be with him like this, bonded in every possible way. As much as his body excited her, it was about the connection they shared on every level. Abby knew she'd never been in love like this. She leaned forward to kiss him, her tongue curling around his and drawing out a guttural moan from deep in his throat.

The hammock continued to sway slightly and Gibbs did his best to hold it steady but it was obvious he was fixated by her movements; entranced by the sight of her wrapped around him. He let the momentum from her actions guide him into her, his fevered moans rivalling hers as she watched him slowly start to crumble underneath her. Her fingertips dug into his chest and he heaved with each breath, his neck cording as every part of him screamed to let go.

Rocking against him Abby started to clench her internal muscles around him, gripping him with each deep stroke inside her and urging him closer to his release. She leaned forward to kiss him again and angled her hips lower, the downward pressure of her grinding against him increasing the movement of the hammock. Gibbs' leg tightened, his foot gripping the deck in an attempt to stop it from swaying and not wanting to hurt her.

"Abby..." Barely audible, she didn't know whether it was a warning or a plea, but then from between his parted lips he whispered the words she'd been waiting to hear. "I love you, Abbs."

His declaration along with the friction of their bodies was enough to send Abby spiralling towards her peak. She pounded down on him twice more, the hammock bouncing and forcing Gibbs into her harder, her strangled cry echoing off the hills in the secluded bay. As she fell forward Gibbs bit down gently on her shoulder to muffle his own groan. He spilled into her, throbbing as her body clenched around him.

"I love you too," she said softly, pressing soft kisses to his neck and jaw. "More than anything."

The gentle swaying of the hammock slowed and then ceased as Abby lay sprawled on top of him, not yet ready to break the physical connection of their bodies. Tiny tremors continued to run through her body, a satisfied sigh leaving her when Gibbs wrapped his arms around her cooling body.

From the moment they'd kissed out in the water, Gibbs had more or less let her control the situation, and by him doing that Abby knew he was giving himself up to her. She couldn't wait to be on the receiving end of his dominance in bed, but this time it had been more about trust. It was his way of telling her he trusted her with where their relationship was going. After the turmoil of the previous days it meant so much to her that he would give all of his control to her.

As the sun descended behind the horizon darkness fell around them and Abby shivered when the temperature started to drop.

"Time to go inside," Gibbs said, trying to sit up and reposition Abby so they didn't fall off the hammock.

Once they were safely standing Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders and Abby snuggled into his side, still excited by the feel of his naked skin against hers. He turned the light on and closed the door behind them, kissing her briefly before he gathered up his black hoodie and a pair of her sweatpants. "Why don't you go have a shower and warm up a little? I'll make you some coffee and something to eat."

Abby smiled at him and took the clothes, clutching them to her chest. "You don't wanna join me in the shower?" she asked mischievously.

"Don't wanna wear you out," he smirked. "Trying to take care of you remember?"

As much as she wanted him to shower with her she couldn't help but love him for wanting to look after her. Just as he always did. She felt him watching her as he quickly went into the bathroom to clean up then put on a fresh pair of boxers and slip a t-shirt over his head. He kissed her as they passed through the bathroom doorway, his eyes following her naked form.

Unsure whether to leave the door open or not while she had a shower, in the end Abby decided to leave it open half way as an invitation for him to come in if he changed his mind. Turning on the water, she stepped in and let the heated spray warm her and wash Gibbs' essence from her skin. She couldn't believe what had happened, what was happening, between them. In every way he completed her, she felt like he was the missing part of her soul. Emotionally they had been connected for years but with the physical bond now forming beyond simple kisses and hugs she was starting to feel whole. So much had changed since this morning when she'd woken up in an empty bed, longing for him in the way she'd just experienced him.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gibbs collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the cabin with a grunt; every single muscle in his body ached. He knew it would take a while for his back and shoulders to get over the manual frustration he'd unleashed on the porch after his argument with Abby. And it would probably take just as long until he would be able to walk normal on the leg he'd used to keep the hammock from tipping over.

The cramp that twitched in his thigh sent tiny stabbing jolts from his knee up to his hip, but it had been worth it. For every moan that had escaped from between Abby's lips, for each and every time she had squeezed around him, for every touch and taste...his sore muscles had been a small price to pay. When she had taken off the top layer of her clothes and he'd watched her disappear into the ocean, all rational thought had fled from his mind. He'd tried to fight the urges that had rushed through him and up until the last moment when she'd wrapped herself around him, he'd believed he could still stop himself. Her lips on his had been the final straw.

Listening to the water run in the bathroom Gibbs edged forward on the couch to pick up his cup of coffee. He'd wanted nothing more than to join Abby but he needed a few minutes to sort through his thoughts. Gibbs knew he had to let Shannon go, she would forever hold a piece of his heart but the rest of him belonged to Abby. He'd already hurt her enough over the last several days and he refused to hurt her anymore.

He couldn't live without her and it was a mistake to think he would somehow be able to turn off his feelings for her. He didn't want to try and make himself not love her. Both Abby and Ray had been right, Shannon would want him to be happy and Gibbs knew Abby could make him happy. He didn't for a second believe that it would be easy but he would do everything in his power to hold on to her.

After putting on a pair of sweatpants and placing some soup on the stove to warm up Gibbs had made up sandwiches and coffee for them and brought it all over to the coffee table to wait for Abby. Walking out of the bathroom a few minutes later Gibbs grinned at the sight of her in his black hoodie. It had for a long time been an understanding between them that Abby felt safe whenever she wore his clothes, and Gibbs couldn't help but admit that seeing her wear them in the past had made her seem like she was already his. Knowing that this time she really was made him want to pull her into his arms and never let go.

Abby sat down beside him on the couch and looked at the food set out on the small table with a smile. "You, Special Agent Gibbs are the last of the great romantics...soup and turkey sandwiches. I'll bet this is how you charm all the ladies on your first dates."

"If this is a date Abbs, I think we did things backwards."

"Well, I liked our way better, you always were a no-nonsense kind of guy."

"Me? Pretty sure you started it."

"Maybe...but you definitely finished it." She kissed him on the cheek as he ate, noticing the way he shifted his position to take weight off his leg when he pulled her into his side.

Abby took a couple of hurried bites of her sandwich before picking up the bowl with soup in it. Gibbs studied her as she tested the temperature of it with her lips before gulping down several mouthfuls. He wasn't surprised she was hungry, after not eating all day followed by the workout they'd had both in the water and then on the hammock she would be low on energy.

"You know, you would've had cake as well if you hadn't practically inhaled it all in one go last night," he teased, returning to their original topic.

Abby sat her bowl of soup back down on the table and twisted on the couch to face him, blushing as she spoke. "Well with the way you were parading around in your red hoodie...I needed it to compensate for the sex I knew I wasn't going to get."

"I don't parade, Abbs."

She laughed and swatted him lightly on the arm. "That's what you took from that sentence? You owe me, Gibbs."

Gibbs grinning lips sought out hers. "I owe you...for wearing my red hoodie?"

"Yep, and then withholding sex."

Gibbs pulled back and looked at her confused.

"It's the Red Hoodie Clause," Abby declared, putting on her best poker face. "Which basically states that because you were strutting your wares around in said red hoodie and failed to deliver on the promises that it so clearly represents...you owe me."

"And when would you like to claim this supposed debt?" He smirked, nuzzling against her neck and inhaling her fragrant skin.

Abby took the plate with half a sandwich on it from his hand and balanced it on the arm of the couch. When she straddled him Gibbs felt his thigh muscle tighten in pain and his leg flinched. He groaned out, leaning his forehead against Abby's.

"Gibbs! Are you alright?"

"Fine..." he grunted, taking a deep breath, "just a little tender in some spots."

Abby's eyes widened in horror, and she leaned him back to look down at his groin, her words coming out in a confused hurry. "I hurt you on the hammock...why didn't you say something if I was hurting you?...I would've stopped...I'm sorry."

"No, it's not that, it's just my leg...and it was worth it," he reassured her, his fingers caressing her cheek when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Abby slid backwards on his lap until she was perched on the edge of his knees. Softly she started to run her hands over his thigh muscle, not exerting a lot of pressure, but just enough to ease the tightness a bit. Gibbs reclined back against the couch and closed his eyes. Straying dangerously close to his groin Abby gently circled her fingers down each side of his thigh.

Gibbs fought his instinct to groan and thrust his hips up. Her touches were helping his aching leg but they were also beginning to cause tension in other parts of his body. If she hadn't still been recovering, he would've picked her up without a second thought and taken her to bed. But she'd told him earlier on how tired she was and although some of that was emotional and mental tiredness, some of it was also due to lack of sleep. Neither of them had had much rest over the last two nights.

Having Abby's arms around him during the previous night had meant he'd drifted in and out of consciousness. He'd wanted to stay awake to not only savor her closeness but he'd been scared of what he might say in his sleep, and what he might try and do if he woke and thought he was dreaming. Gibbs had been dreaming about her for months; her smile, her scent and what she would feel like against his lips. In his dreams he devoured her body until she screamed out his name. Now that it had become reality, he wondered if he would still dream of her.

With his eyes still closed Abby began a trail of exploration over his face with her lips. She kissed the corners of his eyes where they crinkled when he smiled, working her way down over the top of his nose, diverting around his mouth before nibbling along his jaw and chin. When she stopped Gibbs opened his eyes to find her starring back at him.

"You know I love your heart, mind and soul right Gibbs?" she asked, both her hands running firmly up and down his chest.

Gibbs nodded and shifted his legs further apart, dragging her closer to nestle her backside between his thighs, her knees on either side of his hips.

Abby touched her lips to his. "Your body turns me on more than any other man ever could."

Gibbs kissed her hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth to sweep against hers. Abby moaned, holding onto his face with both hands she eased his head backwards to rest on the back of the couch. Their food was long forgotten when she pushed her chest into his, her lips relentless as she took control of the kiss. When he felt her starting to rub herself against him, Gibbs gripped onto her waist and ended the kiss. "Gotta slow down, Abby," he panted, trying to ignore what he really wanted to do.

"I promise I'll be gentle," she grinned.

He wasn't sure if she was talking about the muscle strain in his thigh or something much more pleasurable but it didn't matter, he was determined to show some restraint and ensure she got some rest. "You need to eat more, and then we can get some sleep."

Abby's shoulders slumped and she fell against his chest. Gibbs' hands stroked soothingly up and down her back. "Sometimes I hate it when you're right," she sighed.

Gibbs struggled to lean forward with her on his lap but his fingertips eventually grasped onto the plate with her sandwich on and he handed it to her. Abby ate the sandwich but made no attempt to move off Gibbs' lap. Once she had finished it along with her soup, Gibbs stood up with her still in his arms and placed her gently on the bed. He left her to get comfortable while he stacked all their dishes in the sink and turned off all the lights except the bedside lamp.

This time when he laid down next to Abby, Gibbs eagerly sought out the comfort of her body. Curled around her from behind his feet dragged up the bottom of her sweatpants to run along her bare calves. Abby shivered and Gibbs pulled her tight against him. "You warm enough?" he murmured into her hair.

They had the same sheet and blanket as the previous night, but he wanted to be sure she wasn't getting sick again because of them being in the water or outside in the cold air.

"Nice and cosy," she mumbled sleepily.

He'd left the lamp on beside the bed so he could take a little longer to look at her. Her smooth skin mesmerized him, the delicate curve of her neck as he rubbed his face against it making him press kisses over her spider web tattoo. Now that he'd had a taste of her, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of her. Tiredness was going to be one of many conditions his body was going to have to learn to cope with in the coming weeks.

Abby sighed and twisted her head and Gibbs took it as an invitation to kiss her. He teased her lips apart, sucking gently on her top lip before he rolled away temporarily to turn out the light. Returning to her in the darkness, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her again. "Sleep Abby, promise I'll be here when you wake up."

He felt her relax into his embrace and for the first time in days...in months, he felt at peace. It had been such a release to tell Abby he loved her, to think about nothing but her and making her happy. If nothing else in his life worked out, he just hoped that they would.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I hope everyone managed to read chapter 12 in between FFnet having an 'episode' ...and with any luck there will be alerts for this chapter. Thanks heaps for continuing to read and review and add to favs :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Abby woke the next morning, cocooned in a blanket of warmth. Strong arms encircled her waist and a hard body pressed against her from behind. Gibbs' legs were wrapped around hers, ensuring that she couldn't escape from his hold, and his face was tucked into the back of her neck, his warm breath fanning out across her skin. Keeping her eyes closed she moved one of her hands down from where it rested on his arm to softly massage the length of his thigh as it curled over her hip. Abby didn't think she'd ever get tired of waking up this way, she felt so safe, so cherished and so wanted.

They had barely moved since getting into bed the night before and Abby couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so soundly. Just as Gibbs had said, he'd stayed with her, his body intimately moulded against her back and completely aligned with her contours. She marvelled how the shape of him fit against her back just as perfectly as they melded together from the front, as if they were made that way; destined to be one by a higher power.

"You still here?" The roughness of his sleepy voice made Abby smile and she tried to nestle back against him more.

"Not going anywhere...not that I have much choice with the hold you have on me."

He tightened his arms around her. "Didn't want you sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet one of the locals."

Abby opened her eyes and gasped, feigning shock. "After last night I'm not going anywhere."

Being at the cabin alone with him had turned out better than she had hoped, but they only had a few hours left and Gibbs had to finish off the last of the repairs. While the majority of the first three days had been an emotional strain for them both, the last twelve hours had been the most intense, erotic and tender hours she had experienced in a very long time. Abby loved her work at NCIS but a small part of her wished she and Gibbs could stay here longer. She wanted them to be able to enjoy the changed status of their relationship and to indulge in some of the many sexual fantasies she had about him. She fully intended to make good on all of them once they were home but there was something liberating about being away from the rest of the team, and in such an isolated location.

"How long will it take you to finish up outside?" she asked, her hand still running back and forth along his thigh.

He lifted his head off the pillow to look down on her. "You in a hurry to get home?"

"No, just wondering how much time we have left before we have to go back to real life."

Gibbs kissed her temple. "This not real enough for you?" he said continuing down over her cheek and along her jaw as far as he could reach before lying his head back down.

"You're more real to me than anything," she said on a sigh, feeling his hands skim under the black hoodie she still wore and glide over the skin of her waist and stomach.

"So soft," he mumbled into her neck, kissing her. "So beautiful."

Every one of Abby's nerve endings sparked to life and she rolled over to face him. Untangling her legs from his, she lifted one over the top of his and slid the other underneath, crossing her ankles behind his knees. Shifting her hips as close as they could be to Gibbs' she felt the evidence of his morning arousal trapped snugly between them.

"We have some time then?" Her kiss was slow, gently coercing him to return it as she licked her way along his bottom lip, her hand coming to rest on the side of his face when her tongue entered his mouth.

She felt his groan vibrate through her, his hands still under her clothes but now tracing lines up her back. "I really need to finish up outside..."

"And I really need you."

He pulled back after kissing her once more. "Why don't you keep the bed warm, you can get some more rest...until I come back?"

Abby couldn't believe that he wanted to stop. There was no way she was going to be able to wait until he'd finished what he needed to outside, and from the state of his body as he moved out of her grasp either was he. Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and she could tell from the way his shoulders rose and fell that he was trying to calm himself.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs...are you really gonna leave me?"

He stood up and walked around to her side of the bed, holding her face gently in his hands and pressing another sweet kiss to her lips. "I'll just have a shower and get to work. It won't take me long...and I'll have added incentive to be quick if you're in here."

Slumping back onto the pillows Abby let out a frustrated sigh. She heard Gibbs moving around in the bathroom, the shower starting up moments later. Looking longing at the door inspiration struck her and she flung back the bed covers, a grin spreading out over her face as she stripped off her clothes and headed quietly into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Although sleeping in the bed with Abby had been much better for his muscles, among other things, Gibbs' body still ached from the manual labour during the day and trying to keep Abby and himself from falling off the hammock last night. The hot water beating down on his back started to ease his aches and he moved his head under the stream of water, letting it run over his hair and face. Closing his eyes he leaned forward against the wall of the shower and let the water massage his back, not noticing when Abby crept into the bathroom and stepped into the shower with him.<p>

Long fingers ghosted down over his back, moving lower over his ass before trailing up and over his shoulder blades. The feel of her combined with the warmth of the water made his skin tingle and Gibbs remained where he was, arms resting at shoulder height against the wall. Her fingers scraped through the hair at the nape of his neck and he involuntarily let a shaky breath escape from his lungs.

"It took every shred of restraint I had to keep myself from you when I saw you with your shirt off..." Abby purred. Her hands roamed over his wet slippery back, her thumbs sliding up his spine as she placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. She took a step closer, her hips pressing against the curve of Gibbs' backside as she ground her heat against him.

"And when you were up on that ladder, all I could see was muscle and bare skin...and this..." Seeking out the dimples at the base of his back Abby gently caressed over them with her fingers and Gibbs' eyes shot open. She grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards a step. Gibbs moved willingly, the palms of his hands now flat against the wall for support.

When Abby crouched down behind him, her lips trailing over the tiny indentations on his lower back with her tongue, Gibbs instantly hardened. His head fell forward and when he saw her fingers span out over his sides and stomach he almost reached out to take one of her hands and place it on his straining organ. He wanted the relief, but he didn't want it without her.

Abby sealed her lips over the dimples, alternating between them as she sucked the sensitive skin, her tongue darting into the small grooves. Gibbs knew she wouldn't need to keep going for very long before he would come undone, ending things far too soon. With each stroke of her tongue she drove him crazy; bringing him closer to the edge and leaving him with images of what her mouth could do to other parts of his body.

When she stood up Abby leaned forward, her breath hot in his ear as she whispered, "you taste better than I ever imagined."

"Thought you were gonna wait?" he said, the huskiness in his voice betraying just how much he wanted her.

"Don't think I can." One of her hands curved around his side, over his hip and slid down along the erection that he had clearly been unsuccessful in taming. "And I don't think you can either."

He turned to face her, steam rising around them and bringing a brighter flush of red to Abby's cheeks. Their kiss was rushed and heated, and much more demanding than the gentle ones they'd exchanged in bed only moments ago. They had been about love, acceptance and tenderness. But now it was all about a need to satisfy their unforgiving desire for each other. Abby's hands on him and the lead up in bed had left them both aroused and when Gibbs' fingers ventured between her thighs her moistness coated his strong digits, leaving neither of them in doubt about how things were going to end. Drawing out more of her wetness he glided over her softness, making her whimper as he teased her.

"Been ready since I woke in your arms Gibbs...doesn't take much where you're concerned."

Lifting her, he spun them around, pinning Abby against the wall of the shower as her legs locked around his waist. They were out of the direct line of the water but the heat coming from it along with their need left them both panting. Gibbs gripped onto the perfect roundness of her butt and angled her hips slightly. Kissing her gently, he opened his mouth to brush his tongue against hers at the same moment he slowly pushed inside her.

Abby immediately started to buck against him, their tongues continuing to duel and her heels digging into his back. Feeling her wrapped around him was something Gibbs knew he'd never get enough of. The way he filled her and the look of sheer pleasure on her face when he slid inside her would forever be ingrained in his memory. Gibbs knew Abby was beautiful, but watching her in the midst of passion, seeing her completely unguarded as he drove her wild; he'd never seen anything so breathtaking.

Gasping for air he ended the kiss and started to withdraw out of her all the way. Teasing her, he rubbed his hardness slowly along the length of her damp folds before plunging back in to her heated depths. "God Gibbs...don't stop..."

"Not going to."

This time when he could feel the sounds of pleasure being drawn from his throat he didn't try to silence them. He groaned into her ear with each stroke, keeping his rhythm as Abby circled her hips, her mantra of short frantic cries for completion rushing from her mouth each time he pushed into her.

Abby's fingers clutched onto the back of his head as she leaned down to kiss along his shoulder, biting then licking his neck when Gibbs' thrusts started to become more urgent. He winced at the pain, the sensation going straight to his groin and making him grip onto her hips tighter. Their bodies were so hot and wet from the combination of their actions mixed with the water and steam that Gibbs wanted to turn off the shower to lower the temperature but he couldn't stop. The feeling of her tightness around him, her moist heat dragging him so close was more than he could stand.

Taking her with abandon he drove into her harder and faster with each successive stroke. Abby held onto him with everything she had, her fingers digging into his shoulders with every powerful plunge. The pressure of their thrusts and Gibbs tilting her pelvis to increase their friction was all she needed to send her over the edge. She pulsed around him, gripping onto him even tighter as tremor after tremor vibrated through her body. Gibbs pounded into her several more times, shuddering as his lips crushed against hers. Collapsing against her, he moved his hands along her smooth shaking legs, the wall taking all their weight.

"Didn't think you could wait," Abby smirked with satisfaction.

"Don't think I'll ever be able to with you, Abbs."

Gibbs slipped from her body as she lowered her legs and they began to wash each other, continuing to explore and exchange kisses. He couldn't wait to have Abby in his bed, so he could take his time with her and commit every little detail of her to his memory. He wanted to wake up with her every day like he had this morning, wrapped completely around her with barely a breath separating them. But more than anything he needed for her to hear how much he was in love with her, his actions had shown her but she deserved to know just how important she was to him.

Once they stepped from the shower and dressed Abby began gathering their things up to be put in the truck. While Gibbs added the last of the finishing touches to the porch Abby made them coffee and toast and tidied up in the kitchen. Handing Gibbs a cup of coffee as she walked outside, she tenderly kissed his cheek and smiled when he took several large gulps of the hot liquid the instant she moved away.

"Anyone would think you had an addiction, Gibbs."

"Usually had at least two cups by now...someone got me a little distracted," he grinned and took the piece of toast she offered him.

Gibbs of course hadn't minded the diversion that had kept him from his morning coffee; given the choice he'd take what he'd just experienced with Abby in the shower over caffeine any day. "You need help with anything inside?"

"No, though you might find your bag is a little heavier than when you left home."

Gibbs eyebrows rose. "Do I wanna know why?"

Abby bowed her head shyly, trying to avoid his gaze. "Well, it was just easier to put some of my clothes in your bag than trying to cram everything in mine."

He finished off the last of his toast, his free hand sliding around her waist when he leaned in to whisper. "What's mine is yours, Abby."

From the smile on her face and the kiss she pressed to the corner of his lips Gibbs knew that she understood he wasn't just talking about the bag.

Abby rested her forehead against his. "I'm pretty sure you already have everything of mine that matters."

Gibbs reluctantly pulled back from her. They both knew their time at the cabin was coming to an end even though neither of them was ready to leave. Putting his coffee cup down on the table he reached up to stroke his thumb under her bottom lip. "We'll come back," he promised. "And it'll be different next time."

Abby forced a smile and placed her hands on his shoulders; she didn't need to say anything, her look of sadness said it all. Sensing her mood was changing Gibbs pressed a quick kiss to her lips and pulled her into his arms. For endless moments they stayed tightly held within each other's embrace; Gibbs's arms around her waist while Abby's linked behind his neck, her head on his shoulder. When they hesitantly broke apart Abby's radiant smile made his heart skip a beat, his eyes following her as she walked away. Gibbs returned to tidying up outside, his thoughts never once wavering from the woman who had changed his life forever.

Once they were all packed up and ready to go Abby walked over to Gibbs as he waited for her by the truck. She moved to snuggle into his side and looked back at the cabin. The porch looked immaculate and it was impossible to tell that four days ago half of it had been missing. "You really do have very talented hands," she grinned.

"I do alright," Gibbs answered; knowing full well if he gave in to what she was insinuating they wouldn't leave for at least another hour. Opting for the safe way out he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You ready to go?"

"I guess so," she sighed.

"Aren't you missing your lab?...Caf-Pow?...Ducky and the rest of the team?"

"I'm gonna miss having you all to myself more than I miss any of those things."

Gibbs could understand how she was feeling, because he felt the same. He was committed to his job but he couldn't help feel a pang of regret that he'd held back for so long when they could've spent the entire time together being happy, rather than brooding. Even if it meant he got no sleep at all in the coming days he'd make up for lost moments with her. Abby would come before anything else in his life, whether it was work, sleep or time in his basement, he'd make her realize how much she meant to him.

"We'll make time, Abbs," he promised, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at him and nodded her head in determination. "We should invite Ray and Margie over for dinner one night...as a thank you."

"As a thank you?" Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows. "I fixed their cabin."

"You know what I'm talking about Gibbs," she scolded him light heartedly.

He led her around to the passenger's side of the truck and opened the door for her. Abby accepted the kiss he gave her as she got in and watched him walk around the truck and sit behind the wheel.

"I'll ask them," Gibbs said, taking one last look at the cabin before he turned the ignition key.

* * *

><p>As they drove away from the cabin, Abby couldn't help but feel a mixture of emotions. Reaching out to rest her hand on Gibbs' knee all she could think about was how going back to the routine of normal life might affect their relationship.<p>

TBC..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The drive home started out quiet and relaxed but the further away from the cabin they got, the tenser Abby felt herself becoming. She didn't doubt her feelings for Gibbs, but she was scared that when they got back to work things would return to how they had been before they left. In her mind she ran through scenarios of how Gibbs might try and let her down gently, how he'd tell her it was best for them to go back to being friends. That he wasn't in love with her like he'd said he was, and that the intimacy they'd shared had merely been because they were caught up in the moment. Abby dreaded the irreparable damage that would be caused to their bond by becoming involved and then trying to go back to how things used to be. Having him for such a short time and then being forced to let him go was something she wouldn't be able to cope with.

What would she do if Gibbs rejected her now, after she'd bared her feelings for him so openly? How would she forget what it felt like to be held and kissed by him? His taste and the feel of him would never be erased from her mind; he was everywhere and there would be no getting over him. Abby knew her fears were irrational; Gibbs had given her no reason to think he wanted anything less than a committed relationship but still she couldn't calm her nerves.

They hadn't spoken any further about Shannon and Kelly, or his ex-wives and Abby couldn't help but wonder how each of them would affect Gibbs' relationship with her. She was willing to accept that he was always going to hold Shannon and Kelly close to his heart and she wanted to help him get over the pain and guilt he was still harboring, but his ex-wives were something different all together. Would she make the mistakes they made and how did she avoid Gibbs pushing her away like he had them?

The one thing that worried her most was the thought that Gibbs would wake up one morning and discover that he'd made a mistake. While they had always had a relatively close relationship, from the instant she had told him she loved him everything had changed. Now that they had made the progression from friends to lovers, there was no going back. It was either continue on with their lives together, or continue on apart. She wouldn't be able to work in the same building knowing he was so near and that she couldn't have him. It had been difficult enough to suppress her feelings for him before they had started to form such a strong physical connection.

"You okay, Abby?" Gibbs asked from beside her. His eyes flickered down to her hands in her lap and it was then she noticed she was twisting them over each other.

"Just thinking," she answered softly, forcing a smile to the corner of her lips.

His eyes moved away from the road and temporarily narrowed in on hers. "You wanna talk about it?"

Abby wasn't sure at first whether to tell him about what was worrying her, but decided it was too early in their relationship to start keeping things like this to herself. If she wanted to be different from Gibbs' ex-wives then she couldn't expect him to read her mind. The last thing they needed was secrets between them when they already had so much to work through. Abby wanted to believe that they would remain together after they got home but the only way to find out if any of her fears were justified was to talk to him.

"I don't want us to go back to being friends," she said apprehensively.

Gibbs spun his head around quickly to look at her. "What makes you think we will? I'm pretty sure what we did in the shower this morning, what we did last night, was far from being just friends."

Abby was certain she saw the briefest flash of panic appear in his eyes and she instantly felt guilty. She knew Gibbs wasn't the type of man who would throw their friendship away just for sex; their history meant too much to him. He wouldn't take advantage of her merely to give his body a temporary release. Gibbs wasn't like that, not with her. But now that she had brought it up, it was something that had to be completely laid to rest before both of them could move on, without any doubts.

"I know," she admitted. "I guess I just don't want the pressures of work plus everything else pushing us back to what we were before."

They could both get caught up in cases that came up, and some nights one or both of them didn't leave the navy yard. There was also the worry of how the rest of Gibbs' team would react when they found out, if they didn't approve it could place tension on her relationship with him.

Abby thought that although they may be shocked at first, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer would eventually adapt, but McGee and Vance, she wasn't sure how they would take the news. There were no rules that stated she couldn't be in a relationship with Gibbs, but Abby just hoped Vance couldn't come up with a way of turning it into an issue. And then there was McGee. Abby and he had both moved on since they had decided being friends was better for both of them, but she still saw the way he looked at her sometimes. There was a chance McGee might be hurt by her being with Gibbs, but there was also a chance Gibbs might make life difficult for McGee if he knew the younger agent still held feelings for her. More difficult than he already did anyway.

Gibbs eased his foot off the accelerator and cars sped past the truck as he focused more of his attention on Abby. "We both went through a lot this weekend...I want more than friendship."

Abby knew the emotional rollercoaster they'd both been on the last four days had taken its toll. They could have easily ended up leaving the cabin with their friendship in tatters if Gibbs had decided he would never get rid of the demons he'd tried and failed to keep hidden. She had come close to losing him but she didn't want Gibbs to think her concerns were a way of trying to force him into saying something she wanted to hear. Abby wanted him to say they had a future together and everything they'd said and done wasn't just because of the circumstances, but it had to be of his own free will.

She shifted sideways on the seat to look at him closer. "I want more than friendship too...I'm just scared. These last twenty-four hours have been so amazing and I don't want it all to fall apart because we're being confronted by a whole new set of issues that weren't there at the cabin."

Gibbs took one of his hands off the steering wheel and reached over to lace his fingers through hers. "We had a lot of issues to get through at the cabin...I had a lot of issues and I still do, but going home isn't going to change how I feel about you."

Abby sighed with relief and accepted his touch. His fingers felt warm around hers, the gentle squeezes offering her reassurance as well as his words. "Nothing will change how I feel about you either."

"Then we'll be okay. We'll make it work, I'll make it work," he said determined.

Abby smiled and lifted their joined fingers to clutch them to her chest. She remembered what Margie had said about how she would need to fight for him, and she had done. Now both she and Gibbs were going to have to do the same to stay together. She kissed the back of his hand then rubbed it slowly against her cheek, loving the feel of his skin and the sparks it generated through her body. No-one could predict the future but at least she knew Gibbs was going into this with his eyes open.

When Gibbs' phone started to ring, he reluctantly pulled his hand away from hers to answer it in his usual gruff manner. Abby only had his facial expressions and his side of the conversation to try and figure out who he was talking to and what they were saying, neither of which were giving much away.

"We're on the way home now," Gibbs said before he turned to look at her. "Abby's fine, she's good...why?"

She noticed the speed of the truck increased as Gibbs refocused on the road ahead, listening intently to the voice on the other end of the phone. When there was a long pause Abby figured that whoever had called must have been talking but when Gibbs glanced at her again, his cheeks a light shade of red she stared back at him, mouthing the word 'what?'

"Yeah, I'm here," Gibbs said into the phone, startled out of his trance and looking away from her. Abby was starting to get worried, not just because of the expressions on his face but because she had no idea who he was talking to.

When he snapped his phone shut moments later without saying another word Abby's concern doubled; something was definitely wrong. "Is everything alright?"

Gibbs turned to her, opening his mouth to speak but remaining silent briefly before he followed through. "Apparently, some concerned local resident called Ray to let him know that we were having sex on his hammock last night...he said he'll bring it back with him next time and we can keep it...to remind me that he doesn't owe me anymore."

Abby couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from within her chest. When Gibbs glared at her, she covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself, but it was of little use. When they were on the hammock, being seen by someone had been the last thing on Abby's mind; every one of her senses had been too fixated on Gibbs. And even thinking back now she thought the cabin would had been secluded enough that no-one would've seen them. "Where were they, out on the water in a boat with binoculars?"

"I don't think that matters, Abbs...Ray is never gonna let me forget this."

"You know, you really are kind of cute when you're embarrassed," she smirked.

Gibbs scowled at her and she giggled. It wasn't often he got embarrassed so she couldn't help but take some delight in it. The slight blush to his cheeks and the way his brow was furrowed; it was something she rarely got to see. Gibbs was a very private man and Abby was aware that anything beyond hand holding, a simple kiss or a hug in public made him uncomfortable. But being seen having sex...it was a wonder he hadn't swerved the truck off the road. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of strangers watching them, during what had been their first time together, Abby was a little more willing to see the funny side of it.

"You want to go home to your apartment or stay with me tonight?" Gibbs asked and she knew he was trying to change the subject to avoid his awkwardness. Abby grinned and shook her head at his diversion but let the matter drop; she could tease him more about it later.

Returning to his question she felt excitement stir in her, as if there would be any hesitation for where she wanted to spend the night. It had only been a few hours since they'd been together in the shower and already she was craving him. Now that he'd helped to pacify her fears about where their relationship was going she couldn't wait to get him into his bed. She'd slept in it before, but not with Gibbs and the thought of what she wanted to do to him in it made her fingers grip tightly onto the edge of the seat. "I'll stay with you, but can we stop by my apartment first?"

Gibbs smiled at her response and it eased her mind further knowing that he wanted her to stay with him. "Sure. We can pick up some dinner too...then we won't have to go back out."

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully, they chatted about going back to work the next day and discussed plans for the following weekend if they didn't get caught up in a case. Abby loved the thought that she would be spending her free time with him. When she'd come to visit Gibbs at home in the past she'd had to come up with an excuse, but now the only reason she needed was that she wanted to see him, to be with him. She hoped within a few days they would begin to find a comfortable routine, or what could pass as routine with their jobs, and slowly start to build a life together.

Abby realized that in the end Gibbs' ex-wives didn't matter, all she had to do was be herself; be the woman that he'd gotten closer to over the years and the one that he'd fallen in love with. Just as sure as her feelings for Gibbs continued to grow regardless of any flaws or baggage he had, Abby knew her strong sense of commitment and intense desire was returned, and that was something no-one could take away from them.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: As always thanks for all the reviews and continuing to read...sorry there was a bit of a wait since the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

After picking up Abby's things from her apartment and stopping off for some Chinese food Gibbs pulled the truck up into his driveway. Getting out and walking around to her side he opened the door, smiling as Abby used his shoulder for support when she stepped out. Her arm wove around his back and Gibbs pulled her close, leaning her weight against him as they walked up the path. Letting her in the front door he turned the lights on and scanned over the living room with his eyes. He didn't expect anything to look out of place, but with Abby there he wasn't taking any chances. Satisfied that everything looked as it had when he left Gibbs went back outside to bring in all their bags from the truck in several trips, refusing Abby's offers of assistance.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long she was going to stay with him but from all the extra stuff she'd packed it was obvious she didn't intend on going back to her apartment within the next couple of days. And that was okay with him; it was better than okay. He wanted her with him permanently, but he knew it was too early for them to start talking about living arrangements. Even for the short time that Abby had stayed while she was sick her presence in his house had felt like it was meant to be. At least this time he knew when she did decide to go back to her apartment it wouldn't be forever, she would always come back to him. Abby also needed to know that if she needed time and space away from him she had somewhere to go. Although they were moving forward together, it was still only very early days and he didn't want her doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

Throwing the last of the bags down on the living room floor Gibbs locked the door behind him and joined Abby in the kitchen, where she had already put a pot of coffee on. "Sure know the way to a man's heart, Abbs."

He stood behind her, his arms encircling her waist and crossing over her stomach as she looked through the bag sitting on the counter with their food in it. Abby tilted her head to the side when his lips started to lightly trace the curve of her ear. Her eyes drifted closed as Gibbs' nimble fingers pulled the front of her shirt up slightly. Warm rough hands slipped underneath and across her flat abdomen, the tips of his fingers teasing along the waistband of her pants. He was so drawn to her, the raging hormones she sent surging through him made him feel half his age and more virile than he had in a long time. But it was more than that. Although his lust for her seemed unquenchable, his feelings for her went much deeper. After spending so much time together and getting to know each other as people, as friends, the love and admiration he had for her not only as a woman but as a colleague was unquestionable. There was no-one like Abby and he was thankful every day that she'd come into his life.

Abby's hands left the food to reach behind her and slide into the front pockets of his jeans to pull him closer. Her fingers massaged his thighs through the material, her voice seductive as she spoke. "And here was me thinking you were just keeping me around for my body."

"That too," he mumbled, sucking on the tip of her ear before he continued to talk, noticing her shiver when he lowered his voice. "I meant what I said earlier Abbs, this is serious...I'm serious, about us."

Abby rested her head back on his shoulder and opened her eyes. "I know...I guess everything just felt too good to be true and I panicked; I thought that the second we got back to normality it would all just disappear."

Although he had considered how things would be different once they got home from the cabin, Gibbs had no hesitations as to how far he was willing to go to keep Abby. It had taken a lot for him to let go and give in to his feelings for her and now that he had there was no way he would let them go back to the way they once were. "Don't intend on going anywhere," he promised.

"That's good," she said, her lips curving into a tempting smile when she twisted her head to look up at him. "I was kinda thinking of keeping you."

The kiss they shared when he leaned forward was slow and gentle, their lips softly brushing together over and over again as Gibbs tried to convey just how much she meant to him. Every time he touched her and every time he looked at her, she took his breath away. He couldn't explain just how she'd seen through the cracks in the walls he'd constructed or how, unlike anyone else, she had been able to break through. But she had, and she'd given everything of herself to him in the process. Whatever Abby had seen in him that had made her fall in love with him had given her the courage to push all her own fears aside and take a chance on him, on them. It was something Gibbs would never forget, and he intended on making sure she understood just how brave he thought she was. Because of Abby they were together.

Gibbs' chest tightened at the realization that Abby really was his and he broke away from her lips, leaning his forehead against the side of her head. He kept his eyes closed, inhaling the sweet subtle scent of her hair before nudging his nose gently against her cheek. Now that they were home and away from the cabin, everything seemed more real to him as well, and it was a feeling he found himself embracing. There was no need to hide himself from her anymore and there was no illusion that what was happening between them was merely some kind of holiday fling. What he felt for her was not only sincere but it was endless, and now he knew she felt the same. Abby being in his house and spending the night was proof of that.

"Never thought I'd have you here like this..." he admitted, pulling back from her so she could see the honesty in his eyes. "That you'd be mine."

"Have been for years, Gibbs."

The truth was that he had been hers for just as long. All the other relationships he'd had, the attempts to find comfort and peace of mind, it had all been a figment of his imagination. A way of telling himself he wasn't alone and that he had someone who cared about him and wanted him like he did Abby. Until the weekend, he had been living a lie.

Unable to keep himself from her any longer Gibbs kissed her again. He let Abby take control, giving her what she wanted but not asking for anything in return. She was in no rush, taking her time to nibble and taste her way along his bottom lip then moving over his top lip. Gibbs' hands remained covering the warm skin of her stomach, his body craving contact with every part of her. He never wanted to let her go.

Abby's hands, which were still in his front pockets, began to move more firmly up and down over his thighs. Gibbs groaned, his reaction enough to make Abby deepen the kiss and slip her tongue between his lips. The feel of her hot slick tongue sliding against his snapped something inside Gibbs and the movements of their mouths became more urgent, both of them desperate to touch and feel. When Abby could no longer keep her head tilted at the angle needed to maintain the kiss she broke away, gasping for air.

Despite his need for oxygen Gibbs' lips sought out the back of her neck, not willing to give up contact with her. Panting against her skin, he felt her tremble as he worked his way up to the opposite ear he'd started his ministrations on, sucking on the fleshy tip in the same way.

"Feels like forever since this morning," he breathed into the shell of her ear. "Even longer since the hammock..."

As much as Gibbs didn't like the idea that someone had been watching them the night before, it stirred up all kinds of memories for him. When he thought about them together on the hammock it was impossible for him not to think about Abby in the throes of passion; her lithe body pliant under his mouth, each of her beautiful curves just made for his hands. Gibbs loved everything about her but when he thought about the way she'd pursued him in the shower, the way she'd touched him, every drop of blood in his veins rushed between his legs.

"Do you want to eat first?" Abby asked and Gibbs' gaze flickered quickly to the bag of food on the counter in front of them before returning to her. As they'd been driving home with the smell of Chinese food wafting around them, his stomach had growled noisily numerous times and he'd been so hungry he'd almost taken Abby up on the offer to feed him as they drove. But now food was the last thing on his mind.

"I thought you were hungry," Abby said when he hadn't answered.

Gibbs' lips left her ear to venture slowly down the side of her face, across her cheek to the corner of her mouth. "I am."

* * *

><p>The way Gibbs angled his hips in an attempt to bring the hands in his pockets closer to his groin made it perfectly clear it wasn't food he was hungry for. And if Abby still had any doubts, Gibbs quashed them when he spread his hands out over her belly and steadily began to rub up against her ass. Her moan refused to be contained and she bent forward, the bulge in his pants firm against the softness of her backside.<p>

Abby wasn't sure why he seemed more open and playful since they'd gotten home but she wasn't going to complain. Perhaps it was the thought that they were back in his domain and he had more control over what happened under his own roof. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to make the most of the time they had left before they had to go back to work.

Abby lifted her hands out from his pockets and turned within his arms. "You know technically we're still on our mini vacation."

Gibbs pushed the food out of the way and hoisted Abby up to sit on the edge of the counter, moving forward to stand between her legs. "Hmm?" he asked distractedly, his lips grazing over hers but barely touching them. His hands moved to her lower back, dragging her forward so he was snugly pressed into the junction of her thighs.

Abby gasped as Gibbs refocused his attention and buried his face into the curve of her neck. His lips skimmed over her skin, his warm breath sending a jolt through her body. She linked her ankles behind his backside and thread her fingers through his silver hair. "It means I should still be recovering...and to do that I need to lie down."

Gibbs stopped his movements and drew back from her, his eyes scanning over her worriedly. "You're not getting sick again are you?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned her forehead against his. "I feel better than I have in weeks...not what I meant, Gibbs."

When he looked at her still unsure, Abby locked her legs tighter around him. Gibbs stumbled forward against her, the weight of him pressing against her most sensitive places. His hands held onto her sides, just under her breasts and Abby reached down to lift them higher so he cupped her within his roughened palms. Massaging her slowly through her clothes, his thumbs teased her nipples to hardened peaks while his mouth covered hers, stifling her moans.

She clutched at his shirt, dragging it up frantically as her hands sought out his chest. Her fingers smoothed over him raking up and down through the smattering of hair with the same rhythm that her body used to rock against him. Gibbs tore himself away from her lips to move back slightly and lift her t-shirt over her head, wasting no time in removing her bra as well. Within seconds his mouth was on the newly exposed skin. His tongue trailed up the outer curve of her breast, moving higher before circling down the other side. When he began kissing the underside of her supple skin Abby's hands instantly went to the back of his head, pulling him closer to her heaving chest. Gibbs lavished the same attention on her other breast and with each touch of his lips against her Abby felt the deep ache between her legs get heavier.

Part of her wanted to go slow, to learn every one of Gibbs' pleasure points and to taste every inch of him. But part of her still couldn't let go of the fact that this was Gibbs she was about to make love to and that any moment her dream might shatter into a million pieces. Everything told her he was real and that what they were doing was real, but her unrestrained desire for him was clouding her senses and all she could think of was her need for him.

Struggling to push him back a bit, Abby's hands moved to seek out the hidden prize in his pants. Unable to get her fingers under his waistband and belt she whimpered in frustration, lifting his face back up to hers. Captivated by the unadulterated yearning she saw reflected in his hazy eyes Abby kissed his swollen lips and lowered her hand to gently massage the front of his tenting pants. Gibbs leaned his forehead on her shoulder and groaned, grinding against her as she kneaded him through the confining fabric.

"Think it's time we got to the laying down part." Abby grinned, pushing him back a step and jumping down off the counter. "Want you in your bed."

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was meant to be the last until I got carried away, there'll be a few more chapters but since they're not written and RL has a way of getting in the way there'll be a bit more of a wait between them...but they will happen! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Grabbing hold of Gibbs' hand Abby dragged him from the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom. One by one the rest of their items of clothing littered the floor, revealing skin that begged to be touched and tasted. Abby wanted nothing more than to push Gibbs down on the bed, straddle him and relive their experience on the hammock, except this time with more freedom to move. But this time she decided she would let him have control.

Wanting to see him, Abby switched on the light that sat on the bedside table as Gibbs drew the covers back on his bed. Her hand glided across his hip and she pressed a quick gentle kiss to his bare shoulder as he reached passed her. When they were standing naked in front of each other Gibbs let his hands settle on her backside and took a step closer to her. As they stood there skin against skin Abby couldn't help but notice the contrasts in their bodies; he was her solid, tanned, masculine, silver fox and she was a feminine, soft, pale, dark haired beauty. On the outside they looked so different but on the inside they were the same; two separate bodies that shared the same soul.

One of Abby's hands moved to curl around his waist while the other lifted higher, her thumb stroking back and forth across his collarbone. Everyone that knew Abby understood her need for physical contact with the people she cared about, but with Gibbs it was more a question of how she was going to keep her hands off him.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" she whispered, her lips joining her exploration of his collarbone along one side. Gibbs sucked in a hurried breath as her tongue flicked out to lick the dip at the base of his neck before continuing across the other side.

"Think I might have some idea." He tilted her face up so his cheek was resting against her, the corners of their mouths touching. "Not sure how to stop myself with you, Abbs..."

"There's no need to stop. I don't want you to stop." All Abby wanted was for him to be himself and if that meant relenting to the demands of their hormones, there were far worse things in life to complain about. Gibbs had started to open up to her more throughout the course of the day and she knew the closer they became the more he would let her in. And that was all she wanted; to be allowed to love him, the real unguarded Gibbs, the same one she would do anything for.

Abby accepted the kiss Gibbs pressed to her lips, returning his enthusiasm and holding his head in place to prevent him backing away. For endless moments her tongue and lips explored the textures of his mouth. With each swipe of her tongue and every hurried gasp she felt her desire continue to gather in a deep heated pool that inflamed her core. Moving her hands to cover his ass, his erection pressed against her as Gibbs nudged her towards the bed.

As she lay on her back in the middle of his bed, bare and waiting for him, Abby once again took in his male form. Tall and toned in all the right places she wanted him everywhere at once. His crystal blue eyes locked on her emerald ones, then roamed the length of her body. If his gaze alone could reduce her to a quivering mess then she knew by the time they were finished she would be completely boneless.

When Gibbs joined her on the bed he took his time worshipping every inch of her, Abby's cries for more urging him on but not making him go any faster. His mouth and fingers were relentless as he slowly mapped out every curve and detail of her body. From her toes up to her forehead Gibbs savored her, making her writhe underneath him when his tongue dipped into her belly button and his fingers trailed lower to slip between her thighs.

With his palm holding her down his fingertips sought out the tiny bud pleading for his attention. Abby instantly fought against his hold, trying to drive up and rub against him. Gibbs teased her, probing his fingers agonisingly slow into her wetness and coating two of his digits before he eased them inside her. Keeping her teetering on the precipice he withdrew before plunging back in, eventually giving her what she wanted and quickening his strokes in and out of her.

Abby could feel herself building, she was so close and the noisy groans that ripped from deep in her chest seemed to spur Gibbs on. His lips and tongue covered the entire expanse of her stomach and chest as his fingers continued inside her. Just as she felt her walls start to tighten around him Abby looked down, his intense stare sending a shockwave through her as she watched him press a kiss to her wet swollen folds. Every muscle in her body tightened, her guttural moan deafening in the quiet room as her body let out a series of shattering spasms.

"God...Gibbs..." she panted, unable to form any other coherent words as she relaxed into the bed.

Gibbs' satisfied grin as he crawled higher up her body only heightened her arousal and made her want him even more. This was the confident man she knew; the same one who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to take it. This was the man that took charge every day at work, whose authoritative glance could make her weak in the knees, and not in the same way it did everyone else.

"You alright?" he asked his feather light touches on her cheek making her sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the way you make me feel." She smiled lazily and not for the first time that day felt as if she was drunk on him.

Gibbs finally settled his hips between her open thighs. Abby could feel him, hot and hard against her and she arched up wanting every inch of him inside her even though she'd barely recovered from her first release. She loved the solid feel of him, not only his length, but the heavy weight of him nestled on top of her and pressing down.

When Gibbs raised himself up slightly, Abby reached between them and started to stroke him. Her caresses were just as slow and tortuous as his had been, her fingers working up and down his hardness. Gibbs encouraged her, thrusting into her hand as each grunt brought him closer to his climax. She swirled the pearling moisture over the tip of his cock with her thumb and for a moment Abby was tempted to push him over onto his back and take him in her mouth, but she knew it wasn't what he wanted this time.

When they had left for their trip only a few days ago she had never dreamt this is where they would end up. Back then she would've been content with an extra long hug or a lingering kiss on her cheek but now Abby wanted so much more. She couldn't imagine not being with him like this.

Opening her legs wider so her knees touched the bed, she guided Gibbs inside her. Gasping, her arms moved around his waist and her legs clung to him as he slid all the way in to her still trembling depths. Tiny whimpers of pleasure escaped from between her lips as he placed his upper body weight on his arms on either side of her. Abby pushed back the fine silver threads of hair that hung down over his forehead, his eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"Don't think that I underestimate what you did for me back at the cabin, for us...the sacrifices you made so we could be together," Gibbs acknowledged, leaning forward to kiss her forehead before moving back to look at her.

The feeling of him buried inside her, the vulnerability Abby saw in the features of his face and the realization that she'd never felt this close to anyone made her heart skip a beat. Although their weekend had its share of anguish, she was glad for everything she'd done; for believing in her feelings for him and for trusting that the man she loved wouldn't walk away from her.

"I won't let you go, Abby. As long as I can draw air into my lungs I'll look after you and keep you with me. No matter what else happens, I'll make time for you."

Abby knew he was referring back to the conversation they'd had in the car on the way home and trying to give her added reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. She swallowed the lump in her throat and didn't try to hide the lone tear that escaped. Gibbs kissed the trail it left down the side of her face, stopping next to her ear and whispering, "I love you and I'll never let you go."

"I love you too, so much."

Framing his face in her hands she brought his lips down to hers for another heated kiss. As their tongues danced, Abby flexed her inner muscles around him trying to initiate a similar dance of their bodies. Seeking out and finding the bite mark she'd left on his neck earlier that morning, tenderly she kissed the small bruise before moving to suck over his pulse point. She whimpered at the sensation of the beating under her mouth being in synch with the throb of him inside her.

"I need you," she whispered against his neck, getting as close as possible and inhaling him.

It was enough for Gibbs to start moving. "Need you too."

His hands slid under the pillow beneath her head and gripped into the mattress as he began a slow steady rhythm on top of her. Abby knew as close as their emotional bond had become over the years, the physical part of their relationship was going to leave her reeling for some time. It would be so easy to lose control with him, to forget about every other aspect of her life and just focus solely on Gibbs.

"You feel so good," she breathed, moving her heels higher up his back, her head thrashing into the pillow as he quickened his thrusts.

Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her as she felt her orgasm building, its breathtaking crescendo imminent. All she could think about and all she could feel was Gibbs. She looked at him, his mouth open and his subtle growls gaining momentum each time he sank into her. Abby surged her hips up into him, unable to stop herself crying out when her downward movement sent intense pulses vibrating through her entire being.

Gibbs' eyes were barely open but he smiled at her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Abbs...I can't hold on much longer," he groaned, his hips snapping faster into hers.

She didn't want him to stop, didn't want to give up the feeling of every part of her feeling so alive and incredibly aroused. But she refused to deny him any longer, not after Gibbs had seen to her needs once already. With several more forceful thrusts Abby was sent spiralling over the edge. She screamed out his name as her world blacked out, holding onto him tighter than she ever had before when she felt him shudder on top of her only moments later.

Their breathing came in ragged gasps and Gibbs collapsed in a heap beside her. Abby immediately returned to the warmth of his body as she snuggled into his side. Her hand wandered freely over his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart underneath and wondering if it was in time with hers.

"I think I'm going to need go away with you more often..." Abby said sighing contentedly. "We have lots of vacation time, and I'm sure pretty soon I'm gonna need some time to recover."

"You planning on tiring an old marine out?" Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so she way laying halfway across his torso.

"Is that a challenge?" she grinned, "because if it is I accept."

Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm. "If you wanna go away, just tell me where and when and I'll be there."

It meant a lot to Abby that he would willingly take time off work to spend it with her. Something he never did...for anyone. It was also further confirmation to her how he was taking their relationship seriously, that even though he still had issues that needed to be dealt with, he wasn't going to shut her out. All of the problems they had temporarily worked through to be together weren't fixed and sooner or later they would need to talk about them again. But both of them admitting their feelings to each other was a start and she would let Gibbs go at his own pace, offering reassurance, love and support when he needed it. In the meantime she was going to enjoy him and do her best to make him happy.

"When Ray gives you that hammock, you think we can set it up in the backyard?"

Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows. "Not sharing you with the neighbours, Abby...not sharing you with anyone."

"We can wait 'til it's dark."

Gibbs chuckled and tried to sit up so he could pull the covers over them, not saying anything as he lay back down and Abby resettled against him. After being caught in the hammock once, it wasn't something he was likely to let happen again. He was a private man, who was unwilling to share the most sacred parts of his life with anyone but her. And Abby was fine with that because she didn't want to share him with anyone either.

For the next several moments the only sounds that could be heard in the quiet room was their steadying breathing. Abby was starting to feel the effects of both hunger and tiredness but the way her eyes were struggling to stay open she had an inkling that sleep would eventually win out.

"I'd do it all again, Gibbs. Take all the risks I did, for you." She said kissing the centre of his chest as his arms held her securely around her waist.

"Gonna do my best Abbs, not to screw things up...try not to be a bastard."

"You're never a bastard with me. Grumpy and demanding sometimes maybe...but that's you, and in case you haven't noticed, I love you just as you are."

Gibbs kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin lightly on her. "Startin' to realize that...though not sure why you'd want someone so damaged and bruised."

"There's no-one else for me. Never has been, never will be, Gibbs."

"Jethro."

Abby used her arm to prop herself up on his chest and look at him questioningly.

"When we're here, like this, it's Jethro. Pretty sure with the stuff we've been doing since yesterday, we really should be on a first name basis."

She smiled and kissed along his jaw. "Waited a long time to call you Jethro...have to be careful I don't slip up at work though."

Settling against him again hunger pains started to gnaw in her stomach, and just as Abby was contemplating getting up Gibbs' fingers began tracing a circular pattern over her back. From the way her stomach was draped over his side she was aware that her cross tattoo would be on display for him. Tenderly he mapped its outline as he spoke. "The things I couldn't talk about at the cabin...I'll get there Abby."

The fact that he had brought it up signified to her that he'd taken a big step. He might not be ready to talk about it tomorrow, or next week, or maybe not even next month but Gibbs being aware that there were things that could tear them apart if they weren't honest served as further affirmation of how serious he was. "Whenever you're ready."

For the usually reserved and hold-in-your-feelings type of guy that he was he'd come a long way since her ultimatum. Abby took everything that he'd shared with her as a gift; the small pieces of himself that he was giving her would only continue to bring them closer and for that she had no regrets. If every day ended like this she would never be unhappy; wrapped in his arms, content, safe and every part of her satisfied.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Big hugs to Gosgirl for all the motivation and help to get going with this one...and thank you to everyone for continuing to read and for the reviews :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The first streams of early morning light filtered in through Gibbs' bedroom window just as he was beginning to emerge from sleep. Drowsiness hung over him like a thick blanket but the feel of a soft body under his hands slowly lulled him out of unconsciousness and back into the world of the living. His heavy eyes fought against the desire to look down on Abby and see her bathed in the soft yellow hues that he knew would warm her face, but in the end his need to catch a glimpse of her eventually won out.

Blinking his eyes open, Gibbs held his breath as his gaze focused on the raven haired beauty held securely within his arms. He was lying on his back with Abby snuggled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder and one of her hands settled on his bare chest, her fingers weaving through the sprinkling of silver hair. A long smooth leg was draped over his thigh, her knee hovering just below his groin and her foot tucked between his legs.

One of Gibbs' arms was stretched under her, his hand placed over her lower back. While the other hand had reached across them both and was curled over her hip, the tips of his fingers edging over her sleep shorts to feel her warm skin. They were both naked from the waist up and he took a moment to enjoy the gentle pressure of her upper body pressed against his, her soft breasts awakening every part of him and her sinuous curves tempting him further.

His eyes fixed on her sleeping face, contentment flooding through him when he took in how peaceful and comfortable she was being held by him. To Gibbs, there was never a time when Abby didn't look beautiful and in her restful state she was radiant. The increasing brightness from the sun as it rose brought a glow to her cheeks, her full sensuous lips parted as regular faint breaths escaped.

He pushed back an errant tendril of her dark hair and couldn't stop himself from touching his lips gently to her forehead. Abby stirred but didn't wake, sighing then trying to move even closer to him before she resettled again. They would have to get up soon enough but he wanted her to get as much rest as she could.

Even though Abby had said she was feeling better, Gibbs still wanted to make sure she was ready to return to work without any persistent effects from her illness or from their emotional weekend. His concern had long ago moved past being that of a co-worker, and now it went beyond the boundaries of friendship; she was the most important person in his life and the last thing he wanted was to see her suffering.

Gibbs hoped their physical activities hadn't placed any further stress on her recuperation but she hadn't showed any signs of slowing down and he wanted to believe that because she was happy it may have sped up her recovery. It had been hard not to notice the sparkle in her eyes or the blush in her cheeks since their first time together and although the sex was partly responsible for that Gibbs could also see she was returning to her usual bubbly self. If he had been the reason for her initially taking so long to get better, then he hoped his commitment to her and to their relationship meant she would be fully recovered sooner rather than later.

Gibbs thought back to the events of last night, still amazed that Abby was in his bed. They had laid together, both of them unwilling to move until the grumbling of their stomachs had forced them out of bed. They'd showered together first, their reluctance to be separated from each other eventually being overcome by their need for food and the water running cold.

Dressed in their sleepwear and seated on the couch in Gibbs' living room, they ate the Chinese food they'd bought on the way home from Abby's apartment. Gibbs gulped it down, barely chewing before he swallowed and finished before Abby had even made any kind of impression in her food. Reclining back on the couch he'd let out a relieved sigh, indicating that his belly was now as fulfilled as the rest of him.

When Abby had finished eating she'd pulled her legs up in front of her and leaned against the arm of the couch to look at him. Running her hand back and forth over the blanket that sat over the back of his couch she'd asked him why he chose to sleep there rather than in the perfectly good bed that was upstairs. The question had taken him by surprise and at first he had contemplated telling her that it was just easier this way, but Gibbs knew she'd see through the lie and be hurt by it. So he had told her the truth; that he couldn't sleep in a bed alone anymore, or more to the point, he couldn't sleep in that bed alone. His memories of Shannon there were just too much for him to deal with on his own; she invaded his mind and overcame his body almost to the point where he felt like she was there with him. And when he woke from dreams about her, certain he could smell and feel her, he had to deal with his loss all over again. He'd given up trying to sleep in the bed a long time ago, because all he ended up with was a weary body and an empty heart.

Abby had scooted closer to him on the couch, taking Gibbs' large hands within hers as he had explained to her how difficult it was to return each day to the place he called home and not feel like he belonged. His basement was different, and that was why he spent so much time down there; it had always been where he'd go when he wanted time on his own. It was his sanctuary and the place he felt most comfortable. But the bedroom, and the bed, were places where he'd never been able to let go of the feeling of emptiness. The only reason he could be there now was because Abby was there; she took away his feelings of loneliness and she was responsible for filling the void that he thought would be left as a raw open wound for the rest of his life.

When they had returned to bed a short time after finishing their food Abby had pulled Gibbs into her arms, telling him if he felt like he needed to sleep on the couch then he should wake her and they would sleep there together. He didn't think it would be particularly comfortable for both of them to spend the night squeezed onto the narrow area he had trouble getting his tall frame on, so for both their sakes he needed to sleep in the bed. Not just for comfort but for their future. He'd told Abby he was serious about their relationship and to stay true to his words Gibbs couldn't expect her to sleep on the couch and he wasn't willing to not spend the night with her. With Abby in the bed he didn't think he'd have much trouble staying put and he knew all he had to do was hold her close and any doubts he had would vanish.

Lifting his t-shirt over his head Gibbs had thrown it to the end of the bed, then grasped onto the hem of Abby's shirt and slipped it off as well. "Wanna feel the warmth of your skin," he'd whispered, brushing his lips over hers as they lay back.

After several long and passionate kisses Abby relaxed against him and within minutes they had both fallen asleep, Gibbs never once thinking of leaving the woman in his arms.

Feeling the rhythmic beating of her heart against him now, Gibbs didn't think he'd ever return to sleeping on the couch, not when Abby was with him. He rolled his head to the side, looking at the clock to find they still had fifteen minutes until they had to get up and get ready for work. Gently trying to shift Abby's weight off him without waking her Gibbs lifted her slightly, easing his legs out from underneath her and standing up beside the bed.

"Gibbs..." she mumbled sleepily, sitting bolt upright before she could even open her eyes. "I'll come with you."

Abby started to drag herself to the edge of his side of the bed but Gibbs stopped her before she could stand up. He smiled at her eagerness to follow him because she thought he was headed for the couch, but he also couldn't stop the pang of guilt at making her anxious that he was leaving. Seeing the rise of goosebumps on her skin as the covers slid off her body, Gibbs retrieved his t-shirt from the bottom of the bed and slipped it over her head while prompting her to put her arms through the sleeves. Placing his hands gently on her shoulders he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Just gonna use the bathroom, Abbs."

"Oh, okay...guess you don't want me going there with you..." she grinned, her eyes flickering open and closed as she lay her head down on one end of his pillow and clutched it to her chest.

Gibbs chuckled at her sleepiness and looked down at her wrapped around his pillow. The memories he had in this room, those that had kept him from wanting to stay here would in time be joined by ones filled with Abby. He would never replace ones he had with Shannon, but Abby made them easier to live with and easier to accept as being good memories not ones that would haunt him. Both women were special to him in different ways but he was slowly starting to believe that he could have happiness with Abby and that by him being happy she was too.

Once he'd finished in the bathroom Gibbs walked back into the bedroom to find Abby had rolled over to face the middle of the bed. He sat down on the opposite side from her and shifted under the covers. Slowly inching closer to her, he laid his head next to hers and held onto her waist, moving closer until they were touching. Piercing green eyes were revealed from behind her drowsy eyelids and Gibbs stared on in awe at the love he saw shining in them. Abby's fingers travelled over his jaw and tilted his head so she could sweep her lips across his.

"Morning," she murmured lazily against his lips, placing her hands over the center of his chest.

Gibbs smiled, lifting his head up and kissing each of her eyelids before returning his head to the pillow. "Can't think of a better way to wake up."

"You stayed here all night," Abby sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

Gibbs closed his eyes, his hands moving under the large t-shirt that covered her to spread out over her back. Her skin felt cool under his touch and he tried to bring her closer to him under the covers while his hands began to warm her with gentle strokes up and down. "Not gonna sleep on the couch anymore unless you're there...or unless you kick me outta bed."

"Can't see me kicking you out of bed...not when you give off so much body heat." Lifting the t-shirt up over her stomach Abby pressed against his naked abdomen and her legs pushed between his before Gibbs could even suggest getting another blanket for her.

Feeling her shiver against him, he didn't know if it was because she was cold or if it was because of how close they were. It also worried him that she still might not be well enough to go back to work in spite of how well Abby said she felt. Gibbs wondered whether the new flush of their relationship was hiding the real effects of how her body was recovering.

"You sure you're okay to go back to work?" He asked, watching her carefully to gauge her reaction. "We'll manage if you wanna take another day off, you can stay here and rest."

"I'm fine, Gibbs...Jethro. I'm much better than I was, and I need to get back and see what kind of damage has been inflicted on my lab."

Gibbs hoped that his agents had kept a watchful eye on Abby's lab while they were gone. Partly because he didn't want her getting stressed, but also because if too many things had been changed from how she liked it he knew someone would eventually have to pay, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. She was a gentle yet energetic woman who took a lot of time making sure others were happy, but when she was pissed off she could scare even the likes of him.

"Okay, but if you need to come home–"

"You'll be the first to know," she finished off his sentence, the mood shifting quickly as her hand worked its way down over his ribs and lower so her fingertips could tease under the boxers that covered his hips. "You know, there's another way you can warm me up."

Abby drew one of her feet up along the inside of his calf muscles, stopping at his knee then moving back until her foot reached his. She playfully started to rub their feet together and when Gibbs felt her teeth start to nip along his shoulder he knew they were either going to be late for work or he needed to stop things before they went too far.

With only the barest shreds of fabric keeping him from her, Gibbs was aware of just how little effort it would take and he could be inside her again, her heat surrounding him. He groaned, not from pleasure but in frustration; he didn't want any of the team suspecting anything had changed between him and Abby, at least not yet.

"Abbs..." he warned softly, lifting her chin level with his and rubbing his nose alongside hers.

"I know," she sighed deeply. "But when a girl's got a sexy blue-eyed Marine in her bed, you can't blame her for trying though right?"

On the outside Gibbs stayed calm, but he couldn't deny the rush of longing that burned through his veins when Abby had said 'her bed'. As far as he was concerned it was her bed now, it was their bed. And as much as he wanted to stay there with her and create another memory if he didn't move now then his team, Tony especially, would spend hours speculating on why he was late.

"Not easy for me either," he admitted, his lips seeking out hers while his eyes remained open. As he watched Abby's eyes drift shut, Gibbs committed the sight of her sun-kissed features lost in the intimacy of the moment to his memory. Closing his own eyes he savoured the feel of her as she pressed open-mouthed kisses against his lips, leaving him breathless.

After several moments Gibbs reluctantly ended the kisses and rolled away from her. He pushed the covers off him, feeling Abby's absence instantly. As he sat on the edge of the bed trying to rub away the remnants of sleep from his eyes, he felt her fingers lightly trace over his lower back and the dimples that seemed to have become more than a fascination for her. "If I'd known you had these I might've spent my nights fantasizing about them rather than other parts of your anatomy."

Gibbs looked over his shoulder to find her grinning at him mischievously and couldn't help but return her look of heat with a hint of amusement. He'd had more than his fair share of erotic thoughts about her before they were together, and he'd lost count of the number of times he'd almost lost a finger to the blade of a saw while he was working down in the basement due to his wandering thoughts.

"Though maybe not, I'm particularly fond of those parts," Abby continued, bringing him back to reality. "But these," she purred grazing her thumb around the indentations, "are a welcome addition to an already extensive list of things for me to think about when it comes to you."

Gibbs took hold of the hand that rested over his back and lifted it to his mouth and kissed each of her knuckles. "No need to just be thoughts any more, Abbs...but I am gonna have trouble keeping my mind on work today knowing what I have to come home to tonight."

They both jumped at the sound of Abby's alarm going off on her phone. She'd set it the night before, well aware of how soundly she would sleep with Gibbs' arms around her. Abby pulled her hand out of his grasp and collapsed onto her back, reaching out to switch off the alarm.

Gibbs got to his feet and started to gather his work clothes. "Why don't you take a shower while I get started on some breakfast?"

Normally the only breakfast he had was a cup of coffee before leaving and another as soon as he got to work, but he wanted to make sure Abby ate. Taking a t-shirt out from his drawer he slipped it on, watching Abby as she dragged her slumped form out of bed and over to the bag with her clothes in it.

Walking up behind her Gibbs swept her hair away from her neck and pressed a lingering kiss on the soft curve, darting his tongue out to get one last taste. "I'll be downstairs."

Twenty minutes later he was pouring his second cup of coffee and making Abby some toast when he felt her hand cup his silk-clad backside and gently pat him. "When I met Special Agent Jethro Gibbs all those years ago, can't say I ever imagined I'd end up in his kitchen, with him dressed in boxers and a t-shirt making me breakfast."

"Makes two of us...can't say I'm disappointed though," he said handing her a coffee before he started to butter two pieces of toast for her.

Taking a bite out of one of the pieces Gibbs put it in Abby's hand and took a step closer to her, taking in her appearance. Her tousled hair had been put up into her customary pigtails and she now wore loose black cargo pants and a tight fitting black t-shirt with what he took to be some kind of chemical formula printed on it. The chunky boots she had on elevated her height slightly so she was now level with him and Gibbs leaned forward inhaling her scent. He could smell vanilla which emanated from her hair, mixed with a hint of berries that seemed to flow from her lips. "God, Abbs, you smell good enough to eat."

Abby smiled in satisfaction and Gibbs knew she was aware of the effect she was having on him. He patted her backside in imitation of her earlier gesture and grinned. "Just gonna take a shower, won't be long."

Not long after they were out the front door and Gibbs was weaving his way through traffic. As they pulled into the parking lot he looked at the woman sitting next to him. This would soon become their daily routine; waking up together, getting ready for work and driving there together. Gibbs could think of nothing in life that he wanted to do without her. He just hoped that her zest for life and her need for excitement wouldn't mean that in time she'd get bored with him.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Around mid-morning after Gibbs had caught up on everything that had happened while he and Abby had been away, he ventured out to get himself a coffee and a caf-pow for Abby. Standing alone in the elevator as it descended towards her lab with both drinks in his hands, Gibbs stared at the closed doors, his mind racing with a mixture of thoughts, both good and bad.

His feelings for Abby were so intense and every moment he spent with her they continued to grow. The way she responded to him and how she didn't seem to be able to get enough of him spurred on emotions deep inside Gibbs that he thought he'd never experience again. He'd forgotten how to really love someone, how to be in love, and Abby was slowly reawakening a side of him that he wanted to hold onto with everything he was. Not since Shannon had he allowed his feelings to overcome him so completely, almost to the point where everything else became irrelevant.

As much as Abby brought all this up inside of him again and he knew their bond was real on every level he couldn't ignore that up until now they'd led very different lives outside of work. And what Gibbs didn't want, was for her to start feeling restless because life with him was less exciting than what she was used to.

When the elevator doors opened Gibbs took a step forward, stopping at the sound of Abby's music blaring from within her lab. The last time he stood here he'd believed decisively that Abby was so far out of his reach that they could never end up together. He'd had to force his emotions deep down, to keep them out of sight; he'd had to hide himself from her. Not anymore. It was such an incredible relief that he could be who he truly was around her now; he felt so much happier than he had four days ago and it was all because of her.

The grin that came to his lips was effortless and as he moved forward everything else but Abby faded into the background. She turned before Gibbs could reach her, as if sensing his presence, her wide smile lighting up her face. At the sight of her Gibbs found himself wondering how he'd waited so long, he couldn't imagine going on without her any longer. Again he found himself amazed by the sacrifices she had taken for them, he didn't think he'd ever be able to show her how much her trust and selflessness meant to him, but he was determined to try.

Gibbs lifted the caf-pow and shook it in front of her, the sound of the ice rattling lost in the noise of her music. Abby took the drink from his hand and turned the music down but made sure it remained loud enough to hide their voices. He stared unashamedly as her lips parted and surrounded the straw, sliding down then up as she took a long gulp. How many times had he watched her mouth engulf the tubular piece of plastic? It had always made him ponder the possibilities of what those lips were capable of and now that he knew exactly what they felt like on his skin, there was only one direction his thoughts were headed. Was there anything she did that wouldn't force him to rein in a tight control on his hormones?

"Wondered how long it was going to take for you to come and see me," Abby said once the straw had slipped from her mouth.

A tiny drop of the red liquid moistened her bottom lip and if they'd had assurance of being alone Gibbs would have used his tongue to remove it; taking his time to taste the combined sweetness of her and the drink. While he'd never particularly liked the flavor of caf-pow, he could imagine it would be a hell of a lot more appetizing if he had to lick it from Abby's lips. Before he could further contemplate whether to risk it, Abby's tongue curled over her lip then disappeared again taking his opportunity for a taste with it.

Gibbs forced his gaze away from her mouth and up to her eyes to find her staring back, her eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Didn't wanna make it too obvious I was rushing down here after spending the last few days with you."

He inwardly groaned at the roughness of his voice; clamping down his arousal around her was going to be much more difficult than he'd thought. The first time the rest of the team saw them in the same room it would be all over. The realization hit him square in the chest; he was never going to be able to hide his feelings for her, the most minor hints of change in his demeanor and they would know. He had always been affectionate with Abby, but even Gibbs knew he was changing, and his reactions to her were an impulse, something he had no control over.

Abby nodded knowingly. "Tony was down here earlier...said I was looking a lot better, that whatever I'd been doing at the cabin must've been good for me." She bit her lip but was still unable to hide her coy grin. "I wanted to tell him it was you, that you're good for me."

She was standing so close that Gibbs was finding it increasingly difficult to not pull her into his arms, but it was better for them this way. They had to at least try to maintain the illusion at work of still being just friends, even if he could see it was a lost cause. He also knew they were in full view of the cameras and while he would still give her a quick hug or kiss, there could be nothing more.

He turned away from her so they were standing side by side facing her computer. "We'll tell 'em all...want it to be you and me for a little while."

"I know, me too." Abby typed on her keyboard and Gibbs watched as a list of random phone records displayed on the screen, though his attention was still focused on her as she spoke. "Tony wanted to go out for drinks after work to hear all about our trip but I told him I was still a bit tired. Want to spend the night with you."

Gibbs realized this was the best opportunity he was probably going to get to tell her she didn't need to feel tied to him if she wanted to go out. He would be perfectly happy to spend every night at home with Abby, but for as long as he'd known her she'd been going out clubbing and spending time with her friends. He didn't want her to have to change and give up everything she loved doing because they were together.

He rested the hand holding his coffee down on her computer desk, hoping he was doing the right thing by bringing it up. "I don't mind if you want to go out, Abbs."

"I know, but I can catch up with Tony another night...you and I have unfinished business from this morning." Placing her drink down next to her keyboard, Abby stretched her pinkie finger out so it touched the back of his hand. Gently she moved it over his skin, their contact hidden from both the doorway and the cameras by their bodies.

Gibbs looked down at their hands, barely touching. It was the simplest of gestures and yet he found he couldn't look away. Her body was reaching out to him just as every part of him reached out for her; their instinct to be near one another, to touch, was now impossible to fight. "Just don't want you to feel like you have to spend all your free time stuck at home with me...I know you like going out."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Abby asked, her voice suddenly raised with a slight waver of panic.

Gibbs covered her hand completely with his larger one, his voice barely audible. "Never gonna have second thoughts about you, Abby." He quickly glanced towards the door before continuing. "Don't want to keep you from having fun, or for you to get bored."

"Not gonna get bored, Gibbs," she said confidently. "We've waited so long to be able to spend time together; this is what I want...you're what I want. When I went out in the past, sometimes it was to take my mind off you and I don't need to do that anymore."

Abby turned her hand over so their fingers laced together, Gibbs' still resting on top of hers and his thumb gently rubbing over her soft skin.

"I'll still go out," she continued, "but all I need is right here. Bored is the last thing that comes to mind when I think of you...don't intend on giving you much chance to get bored either."

Gibbs felt the steady pulse of lust through his body increase; he would have his hands full with her, in more ways than one. "Okay...but I wanted you to know even though I wanna spend as much time as I can with you, I won't be upset or angry if you do decide to go out...if you feel like you need to do something a little more exciting."

"I know you pretty well Gibbs, but the things I don't know I want to learn...what we shared last night, all of it, I want that more than anything. Eating dinner with you on the couch, talking about the things that are important to us..." she paused briefly to lean her head closer to his and lowered her voice before continuing. "Making love in your bed, or anywhere for that matter...so not gonna get bored, Gibbs. You're more than enough excitement for me."

"I'll do my best to keep you entertained then," he smirked.

The way things were already going, they would be lucky to make it through the front door tonight before they started clawing at each other's clothes. Gibbs had to admit he wanted to repeat what they done last night, tonight. He didn't think the conversations they'd have every day after work would always be as deep, but he was content to just sit with her. Being able to talk about normal things, eat dinner and take her to bed and show her how much he loved her were things he'd never take for granted, and if she was happy then so was he.

Satisfied that his worries had been laid to rest, Gibbs changed the subject to something he knew would brighten her day. "I set up dinner for Friday night with Ray and Margie, thought it'd be best if they come over to the house rather than us going out. That okay?"

Abby's eyes lit up. "That's perfect, maybe I can make some chicken gumbo?"

"Well I was just thinking of throwing some steaks on over the fireplace but gumbo will do I guess," he teased as Abby's eyes widened.

Abby nudged him with her hips. "I'll have you know that recipe has been in the family for generations, Gibbs."

"I'd love for you to make it, Abby...be nice to see my kitchen getting used the way it was meant to, it's been a while."

It wasn't merely that he knew how great her gumbo was that delighted him, or the fact that it was better than anything he could cook up for their guests, it was also that she'd be cooking it in his kitchen. Similar to his bedroom, the kitchen held special meaning for Gibbs, not just for his recollections of Shannon in there, but also for the memories he treasured of his mom cooking when he was a boy. There were certain smells and tastes that instantly triggered something in his mind, transporting him back in time to either Stillwater or when Shannon was alive. Gibbs was certain Abby's gumbo and their evening with Ray and Margie would have a similar effect. Everywhere she went and everything she did was starting to leave impressions within the fabric of his life and he found that he didn't want it other way.

He was also looking forward to not having to eat on his own all the time anymore. It was the reason Gibbs never cooked; he couldn't see the point in all the time it took and all the mess it made just for him. If he wasn't eating something out of a can or take-out then a steak or bowl of cereal was usually what he was left with. With Abby around he knew that would change, not only because he wanted to make sure she ate properly but because he wanted to start looking after himself better, for her. In the past when he had no-one around him every day he never really placed much importance on looking after himself, so long as he got by he was okay with that. Now that he had Abby, he had something else to live for and if eating better meant they'd have longer together then he wasn't going to complain. Having her there to cook in his kitchen was just another sign that their life together was becoming permanent and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about taking the next step already.

"Are they bringing the hammock?" Abby asked, bringing him out of his reverie.

Gibbs turned to see her smirk and felt his cheeks heat. "Ray didn't mention it...but I'm sure the prospect of humiliating me will be incentive enough for him to drive all the way there and back so he can bring it."

Abby barely contained her snort of amusement as she started to teasingly run her middle finger up and down the side of his. The friction of their skin was so electric it sent an undeniable jolt of yearning right through him. Continuing to risk discovery like this was dangerous, so too was his lack of control over where his blood supply was headed. Abby's next words were almost his undoing.

"From where I was sitting...and laying, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

Gibbs' mind immediately flashed back to images of her straddling him on the hammock, her body slowly undulating over and around him. He swallowed loudly at the recollection of her under his mouth as he explored her, reliving the way she had screamed out his name, her legs over his shoulders as he'd tasted her for the first time.

He wanted nothing more than to stay down in her lab with her but Gibbs knew if didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to stop the sudden increasing tightness in his pants or what he did to relieve it. Removing his hand from hers, he grabbed his coffee and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered next to her ear, making a hasty retreat towards the elevator before she could tempt him to stay.

* * *

><p>Once Gibbs had gone Abby couldn't stop the bout of giddiness that overcame her; it meant a lot to her that he'd invited Ray and Margie over for dinner but what meant even more was that this would be their first time hosting a dinner as a couple. It was another big step in their relationship so early on and one that Gibbs had seemingly taken without any doubts. Her heart swelled at the thought that he saw this as just a natural progression for them.<p>

Ray and Margie were the only ones who knew about their relationship and even though they would share their news with everyone else eventually she was as content as Gibbs was to keep their secret for a while longer. Over the course of the day that Abby had spent with Gibbs' friends at the cabin she had felt a natural affection for them, and although that was in part due to what was happening between her and Gibbs it was also because she genuinely liked and felt comfortable around them. She felt a special connection with Margie especially, and was grateful that Gibbs had such special people in his life that he would share with her.

The feeling of completeness Abby had after staying with him last night had long been a desire she'd never dared to consider could ever come true. Being with him in his bed had been nothing short of amazing and Gibbs' admission about why he couldn't stay there on his own had broken her heart. She could tell as he'd spoken how difficult it had been to say the words out loud, but he had worked through it, trying to help her understand, which she did. If she ever found herself in the same situation, Abby could imagine she'd sleep on the couch too. It was these kinds of things that up until now Gibbs had been forced to shoulder the burden of alone, she wanted to be the one to make him understand that he no longer needed to do that.

The opportunity to see the sensitive and emotional side of Gibbs was rare and although he shared more with Abby than anyone else, he was slowly opening up a much more personal side of himself. If Gibbs had been even slightly worried about how she would react, he had no need, to her it was a closer glimpse of the man she'd come to love and she wanted to know every little detail. Because he didn't usually willingly share parts of himself it further cemented to her that he was remaining true to the promises he'd made to her. Since his admission of his feelings only days ago, Gibbs had continued to bring her into every aspect of his life and Abby never wanted to forget what it felt like for him to be the center of her world.

She had meant what she'd said to him about wanting to spend her nights with him. When they'd stopped off at her apartment on the way home from the cabin, Abby had avoided asking Gibbs how much she should pack, not wanting to chance that a time frame would be placed on how long she stayed with him. Already she had gotten used to spending every waking hour with him and the thought that at some stage she might have to go back to an empty apartment was not appealing. She would have to face that moment sooner or later, but until she either ran out of clothes or felt like Gibbs needed a break then she would stay with him.

When Abby had stayed with Gibbs while she was sick, leaving him to return to her apartment had made her feel like she'd lost him, even if he hadn't been hers to lose. But at the time she thought Gibbs had better things to do than look after her and so while her mental and emotional battle continued on, the persistence of physical symptoms were her body's way of showing her pain. Slowly, as everything she wanted was becoming a reality, her body was finally beginning to heal properly.

Now that she felt comfortable in knowing Gibbs had opened up his home, his life, and his bed to her, Abby was going to cherish him and the things he had given her. Whatever else happened she knew Gibbs would be her constant; the one person she could count on through anything to be there. Every part of her had become his and no matter how their relationship evolved she refused to walk away from him like many others had done. Gibbs had become her life; the one man she would never give up on, or stop fighting for.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: As always, thanks heaps for the reviews and continuing to read :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

In the days that followed their return to work Gibbs and Abby continued to keep their secret from the rest of Gibbs' team, though both of them suspected their cover was not far off being blown. With every day that passed they knew the stolen glances and their altered behavior was starting to become more difficult to conceal. It wasn't from lack of trying, though Abby had teased Gibbs that it was because he was trying too hard that everyone was getting suspicious.

Each night when they returned to Gibbs' house their routine of dinner, talking and bed continued. The only variation in the order of each being determined by how long they were able to refrain from ripping each other's clothes off once they got in the door. As soon as they were home on the Tuesday night after their first day back Abby had barely been able to close and lock the front door before Gibbs' hard body had surrounded her. With it being the first day since becoming a couple that they'd had to spend considerable time apart, combined with the pent up desire that had built up over the course of the day, their hormones had taken over the second they were safely within their sanctuary.

Gibbs' mouth had crashed down on hers as they frantically tried to remove clothes, their need for anything other than being joined insignificant as they gave into their most primal urges. By the time they'd struggled over to the couch Abby was left only in her underwear and Gibbs' jacket and polo had been stripped leaving him still in his white t-shirt. Not giving him chance to take the lead, Abby had undone his zipper, her hand snaking inside his pants to caress him through his boxers.

Seconds later Gibbs' pants and boxers were pooled around his ankles and Abby was pushing him back to sit on the couch and straddling his lap. With only a faint amount of illumination streaming in through the windows from the street lights she hadn't wasted any more time with the rest of their clothes, her senses heightened only to feel and taste. Pulling her underwear to the side she'd teased his hardness along her wet entrance before taking him deep inside.

Her arms encircled his neck and the contact of their lips and tongues was soon as hungry and desperate as the movement of her gyrating body on top of him. With Gibbs' large hands guiding her hips Abby's heat sheathed around him, plunging forcefully down on him over and over as they frantically searched for completion. Their loud and erratic groans of pleasure had increased until Abby's cry of release pierced through the quiet dark house, Gibbs lifting off the couch as he thrust up into her before they both fell still.

The next two nights, their willpower held out a little longer giving them the chance to talk about their day. They'd stopped off to buy some groceries, making sure to get enough to last them the next few days as well as picking up all the ingredients Abby needed to cook her gumbo on Friday.

Each night they made dinner together and talked as they ate and cleaned up. It was these moments that Abby realized in all her fantasies, she'd failed to see how happy they would make her. Because they had always been so emotionally and mentally in tune with each other, it had been the physical part of Gibbs that she'd yearned for so intensely. While being able to touch him was something she craved constantly, Abby had overlooked just how important the simple everyday events were becoming to her.

Gibbs hadn't spent any time down in the basement and without even attempting to had made her feel even more special. The basement was where he found peace and relaxation, and for him to forgo spending time down there to instead be with her showed Abby how much he was finding those things with her now.

Each morning they would drive to work together under the disguise that Abby's car was in having repairs done, but on the Friday morning before work Gibbs dropped her off at her apartment to pick up her car so she could leave work early to start preparing their dinner. It also gave Abby a chance to pick up more clothes and other things she had forgotten the first time around. She'd also packed a simple but elegant black dress to wear that night, one that showed some skin for Gibbs' benefit but wasn't too revealing for their guests.

Now that Friday was here, Abby found herself more anxious than she would care to admit. Having worked through lunch, she'd gotten her workload under control and had been able to leave at a decent time to come back to Gibbs' place to start making the gumbo and clean up. Gibbs knew she was excited, not only about seeing his friends again but being able to share their new status as a couple, so he'd indulged her need to fuss and turn it into an occasion. Abby loved having him all to herself but she also wanted to be able to share her happiness, because she'd kept her feelings hidden for so long it was a relief to not have to hold them for a while.

Since returning home from the cabin Gibbs had given her every reason to believe that there was no turning back, he was in this for the long duration. Neither of them was afraid of being hurt because the other would suddenly decide this wasn't what they wanted anymore, and although Abby understood they would eventually have issues to sort through they were willing to work at them.

After making the gumbo and putting it on to cook Abby washed up the dishes she'd used and headed upstairs to get changed. As she got ready she noticed how there were things of hers scattered in amongst Gibbs' possessions in almost every room. She realized she'd done it without thinking, and because Gibbs had made it feel like this was her home too she never thought twice about leaving her makeup out or putting some of her clothes in his drawers. There were pieces of her everywhere.

As she lifted her dress off the bed and put it on, her eyes were drawn to the still rumpled bed sheets. They'd left in such a hurry that morning thanks to Gibbs' early morning wakeup call. It had started with his erection pressing into her backside as he spooned her and had ended a while later with him nestled between her legs and both of them panting and trying to calm down after simultaneous orgasms.

Smoothing the dress over her curves, the black material hung around the back of her neck and hugged the contours of her breasts while showing off some of the skin of her chest. It narrowed down to curve over her waist leaving her upper back exposed and fanned out just above her knees. Imagining what she hoped Gibbs' response would be she smiled when her phone began to ring and vibrate on the bedside table, seeing his name on the caller id. The giddiness Abby felt whenever he called was something she hoped never wore off. Now when he wanted to talk to her it wasn't always about lab results or crime scenes, he called simply because he wanted to.

"Hey, Gibbs, you on your way home?"

While for the most part she was calling him Jethro at home, it was a subconscious thing for her to call him Gibbs after doing it for so many years was a difficult habit to break sometimes.

"Not yet, I'll be a little late, just gotta finish up the last of this paperwork so I don't have to come in tomorrow."

Abby looked at the clock beside the bed, feeling slightly nervous when she realized he wouldn't be home in time for the arrival of their guests. "Ray and Margie are gonna be here any minute...you'll still make it in time for dinner right?" she asked anxiously.

"Relax, Abbs, I won't be long," he said soothingly, though she could detect a slight hint of amusement. "Just called to see if you need anything."

"Just you...here with me."

"Ten minutes and I'll be out the door," he promised. When his voice lowered Abby wondered where he was talking to her from, they had been getting more complacent about hiding things from the team but she doubted he'd call her from the bullpen if everyone was still there. "Ray and Margie think a lot of you, Abby, and I'm pretty sure they know how important you are to me. They wanted us together...and they're your friends too now. No need to be nervous okay?"

"I know, you're right. Guess I'm just a little excited."

"I'll be there soon...I love you."

Abby felt her tensed body suddenly unclench and relax at his words. While he had told her he loved her and done plenty to show her, hearing him say it right when she needed to made her wish he was in front of her so she could wrap her arms around him. He was full of surprises, some of which she was aware had probably always been there, just kept under the surface, but there were also others that Abby liked to think she was partly responsible for.

"I love you too," she sighed cheerfully before saying her goodbye then adding the finishing touches to her makeup.

Moments later Abby heard a soft knock on the door. Taking a deep breath she walked from the bedroom and down the stairs to the front door, remembering what Gibbs had said. Ray and Margie were her friends and from all the effort they'd put into helping her and Gibbs be together it was obvious how much they thought of her. It had been clear how much the couple had been through with Gibbs and for them to actively encourage both of them to act on their feelings spoke volumes about how perfect they thought she was for him.

As soon as she opened the door any apprehension Abby had vanished. She threw her arms around Margie and drew her into a long hug, trying to express her gratitude for everything she'd done the last time they'd seen each other. Abby felt the older woman's arms wrap around her middle and lightly pat her on the back.

"It's so good to see you again, Abby," Margie said, pulling back from the hug. "Ray and I are so happy it's under these circumstances."

Margie held onto one of Abby's hands with her fingertips and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We're so pleased for you and Jethro," she continued, "when we left the cabin we'd hoped you would find your way to one another."

Abby looked from Margie to Ray, who stood beside her. It had been less than a week since she'd seen them but it felt like so much longer. At the same time it also felt as if the last several days with Gibbs had flown by since they had been so caught up in each other. Her time line of days had turned into a catalogue of sexual encounters and everything else somehow fit around those.

"We owe you both so much," Abby admitted, willing her mind to stay focused on the present.

Margie smiled and let go of Abby's hand. "We know you'll look after each other, and that's all we wanted."

Moving aside a step, Margie made room for her husband to give Abby a hug too. His big brawny arms as they folded around her briefly made the tall goth temporarily feel much smaller than he was. She leaned her head against his shoulder, once again taking a moment to appreciate how important these two people had become to her. They had come into her life and like a whirlwind, stirred everything up and helped to change things forever. How was it possible to repay people who had played a major part in giving her all that she wanted? Abby and Gibbs had done all the hard work, but if Ray and Margie hadn't shown up at the cabin, there was every chance they would still be in exactly the same position they had been this time last week. They'd be alone.

"You look stunning, Abby," Ray said as the hug came to an end. "If I didn't have Margie, Gibbs would have some serious competition," he winked at her and Margie rolled her eyes good naturedly and put her hands on her hips, pretending to be hurt by his remark.

Ray handed Abby the bottle of wine they'd brought with them and Abby ushered them into the living room to sit on the couch. "Jethro's going to be a little bit late but he should be on his way home now. Would you like a glass of wine, or we have some beer as well?"

"Some wine would be lovely," Margie answered, getting to her feet to help.

"I'll take a beer," Ray said, not bothering to follow.

Once they were in the kitchen Abby got a glass out of one of the cupboards and handed it to Margie. "I'll never be able to thank you enough, Margie. I don't know if I would've been able to find the courage to do what I did if we hadn't talked."

"Ray and I just wanted to give you both a nudge in the right direction...what was obvious to us, was not to you and Jethro." Margie leaned against the kitchen counter as Abby took a beer from the fridge. "From the moment you walked out onto that porch after we arrived at the cabin and we saw your reactions to each other we knew. I suspect Ray has had an inkling for some time about how Jethro feels about you."

Abby nodded, as reluctant as she was to admit how much time they'd missed out on the only thing they could do now was try to make up for it. "We've both been hiding our feelings for a long time."

"But you're happy now? You look much better than you did a week ago. Being in love...being with Jethro obviously suits you."

"We're very happy, and I feel a lot better, he's been taking very good care of me." Abby uncorked the bottle of wine and started to pour Margie a glass. "And I'm doing my best to take good care of him too."

"I hope..." Margie faltered in her words, and Abby could see she was unsure of how to proceed. "I don't want to be too personal," she finally went on. "What happened after we left the cabin is between you and Jethro...but I hope it wasn't too difficult on you."

Abby felt a sudden pang of gratitude in her chest and she put the bottle of wine down to face Margie. She wasn't one to gossip and Abby knew anything she told her would stay between the two of them. "It wasn't easy, but I think once he realized how much he was hurting me and that in a way this was our only chance to be together he found the strength to push through all his other doubts. He said he never questioned his feelings for me, it was everything else that was stopping him from giving in."

"Whatever you said to him, Abby, whatever you did, it was the right thing. But you mustn't think about the things that could've been, think of what is and what can be." Margie's voice became firmer and Abby listened intently. "He's not a man who gives away his heart lightly and in spite of what others might say, you're only the second woman he's shared himself with. Now that he's let his guard down I'm sure he'll allow himself to love you completely."

Abby couldn't stop the grin that came to the corners of her mouth, or the flash of heat that burnt her cheeks; he was putting everything into loving her in every way, the intensity of which sometimes made her head spin. "It's much better than I could ever have imagined," she admitted.

"Good," Margie said, her smile growing. "You both deserve it."

Realizing Ray was still waiting for them by himself, Abby put the bottle of wine in the fridge and grabbed his bottle of beer and headed back into the living room with Margie following. Dragging one of the chairs over from the table she'd set out, Abby sat down across from them. As they waited for Gibbs, they talked about what they'd all been up to since seeing each other and what an amazing job Gibbs had done on the porch of the cabin.

The sound of the front door opening eventually broke into their conversation and caused all three to turn and look at the figure that entered. Gibbs closed the door behind him and walked into the living room to see Ray and Margie sitting on the couch. Abby stood up and took several steps closer to him instinctively, watching as his gaze wandered appreciatively up and down the length of her body. Gibbs pressed a gentle but quick kiss to her lips and reached out to take hold of her hand. Keeping their joined hands beside his leg, the warmth of his skin as he entwined his fingers with hers conveyed so much; he was here with her and ready to be whatever she needed.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered to her before turning to Ray and Margie and greeting them with a smile.

Seeing Gibbs walk in the door, and the way he acknowledged her, Abby wondered whether their being together was always meant to happen at this point in time. All the sleepless nights, the lost hours she'd ached for him, the times she'd wondered whether she'd ever be truly happy without him, they had all helped her to understand what Gibbs meant to her. If they had started to form a relationship at any other time or if they'd ended up having sex before Gibbs felt he was ready, then things could've been much different. After everything she'd gone through to understand the depth of her feelings for this man, Abby was certain she was more able to love him as she wanted to, as he deserved to be.

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry this update took so long...few issues with the muse. Big hugs to Gosgirl for getting me back on track! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Once Abby announced dinner was ready Gibbs, Ray and Margie all moved to sit at the wooden table situated between the living room and kitchen. Abby cheerfully refused Gibbs' offer of help, insisting on serving out the food herself. His intense gaze never left her; unable to hide his admiration and love as she seemed to practically float around the room, dishing out and making sure everyone had something to drink.

He was encouraged by how comfortable she seemed here, how at home she was. The idea that she had gone to all the effort of cooking for him, for all of them, wasn't something he was used to, at least not in the last few years. This wasn't about Abby just going through the motions and doing something she felt like she had to now that they were together. It was about her giving of herself because she wanted to do something special for him. Never once had she complained, instead she had approached it with her usual excitement, only ever thinking of the time she got to spend with others and how happy she was making them. Her unselfishness was never ending, and Gibbs couldn't believe how lucky he was that she had somehow fallen for him when she could have her choice of anyone.

When Abby went to take her seat, Gibbs got to his feet and pushed the chair in under her before sitting back down and letting his knee touch hers under the table. "Smells great, Abbs," he said, looking at the steaming plateful in front of him and inhaling the aromas.

"You've done a wonderful job, Abby," Margie smiled from across the table. She was directly across from Abby while Ray was seated across from Gibbs.

Abby beamed at the compliments as the four of them started to eat, the conversation between them continuing to flow easily. For a moment, Gibbs stopped to take in what was happening around him. It had been such a long time since he'd had people over for dinner like this. Members of his team were always dropping by either for a word of advice or sometimes just for a beer. But having Abby here like this, seeing her take enjoyment out of spending time with him and his long-term friends, it seemed almost surreal. Only a small amount of time had passed since their weekend together and for Gibbs it already seemed impossible to imagine life before her.

Gibbs felt no pressure when he was with Abby, there was no need for him to try to be something he wasn't and she wasn't trying to change him. In past relationships he'd always felt that he had to be what the other person wanted him to be, the real him and the things he cared about had been buried, but he didn't need to worry about that with Abby. She was aware of the masses of baggage he carried on his shoulders and yet she still chose to be here with him, as accepting and supportive as she always was.

The last time Gibbs had had dinner with Ray and Margie like this, was when he was with Diane. His friends hadn't gotten on particularly well with any of his ex-wives, but Diane seemed to spur on an instant dislike in a lot of people. On the night in question Gibbs had argued with her before Ray and Margie had arrived, the cause of the conflict now long forgotten, but she had turned it into an opportunity to try and turn his oldest friends against him. To Gibbs' utter delight and satisfaction, the couple had swiftly put Diane in her place. Due to Diane's wounded pride there had been no more dinners with Ray and Margie but Gibbs had refused to cut off contact with them like she'd wanted.

As Gibbs and Ray were having seconds of the gumbo Abby and Margie continued to talk. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at how well the two women got on, it was clear that Abby already regarded Margie as someone she could talk honestly and openly to. The slight difference in their age didn't diminish their animated discussion and Gibbs saw that Margie had noticeably taken Abby under her wing.

While he understood Abby didn't always need protection, her caring and honest nature made those who were close to her want to look out for her. It was also something he was aware that he needed to work on; while he couldn't be anything but protective of her, Gibbs didn't want her to feel like he was crowding her or treating her like a child. With each day there would be challenges and things they would have to deal with, but every single obstacle would be worth it, if he could be with her.

Margie and Ray were both aware that the four people sitting in the room were the only ones who knew about the relationship that had flourished over the weekend, and Gibbs suspected that Margie had a lot to do with what had happened. He didn't know what she and Abby had talked about at the cabin but he got a sense that the two of them had formed a bond of their own. It was an unexpected side affect of he and Abby being together and it made him feel that bit more fortunate knowing they got along so well.

When Abby asked about the other couple's children and grandkids, Margie retrieved her handbag from next to the couch and walked back to the table. Sitting down she started to filter through the things in her bag to find the photos she was searching for. Handing several over to Abby, she took them and placed them down on the table so Gibbs could look too.

"That reminds me," Ray said finishing up his last mouthful of food and putting his spoon down. "Margie and I decided to postpone our plans to go see the grandkids, so I'm free with the truck next weekend to help out."

Gibbs almost choked on the piece of chicken he was chewing and as he swallowed loudly he raised his chin to look at Ray, while the rest of his body stayed completely still. Chancing a glance at Abby before returning his attention back to the man in front of him, he hoped the glare he shot across the table would be enough to make Ray realize this was something he couldn't talk about right now. Instead, to Gibbs' dismay, the exact opposite happened.

"The Alzheimer's isn't creeping in already is it?" Ray joked, either oblivious to the way Gibbs' eyes widened, or too absorbed in his own joke to care. "Remember you asked me to come and help you with Abby's stuff?"

Gibbs felt a wave of heat overcome him, certain that beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. The only reason Ray wasn't getting the biggest headslap of his life was purely because Gibbs couldn't move.

"What do you what Ray's truck for?" Abby asked, looking at him slightly concerned, no doubt worried by his sudden change in mood and his tensed posture. "And what are you doing with my stuff?"

Gibbs felt any hope of diverting the conversation immediately disintegrate with her questions. He knew he could lie to her, or at least weave his way around the truth. But he couldn't do it. He didn't want to lie to her. He swore after what had happened at the cabin he would do everything in his power to never hurt her again. Their trust which had temporarily wavered over that weekend was stronger than ever, and it was built into every part of him that he would protect her, even if that meant he had to take a hit to his pride. He had to tell her the truth and hope that she would see that he'd had good intentions, however wrongly handled they'd been.

Gibbs' mind raced, trying to come up with a way to explain so she wouldn't be angry or upset. Ray stared at him confused, whereas realization now dawned on Margie, the panicked flickering of her eyes to each person her only reaction since she'd become as speechless as him. Gibbs suddenly felt his mouth go dry, the concept of breathing lost to him as his brain worked overtime on trying to keep him from messing things up further.

"Abbs..." he trailed off, closing his eyes briefly but remaining frozen in his seat.

"What?...is there something wrong?"

At the sound of the tremble in her voice Gibbs twisted on his seat to face her. Her wide unblinking eyes stared back at him, the rise and fall of her chest increasing with each hurried breath. He inwardly cursed himself, not only because he hadn't had the courage to ask her what he'd wanted to days ago, but because he was scaring her now.

"I thought..." he took a deep breath, trying to forget that his two friends were about to witness something that he'd wanted to be a special occasion between him and Abby. "I thought maybe you could move in here, with me."

The second Gibbs heard the words come out of his mouth he knew he'd screwed up. A deathly silence fell over the room and his heart rate sped up so fast he thought the thudding organ would explode through his chest cavity. All week he'd been thinking about how it felt to have Abby here to wake up to, to fall asleep with and to enjoy every minute with in between. From feeling insecure and lost without her less than a week ago, Gibbs knew with absolute certainty what he wanted. And it was Abby. If everything else was taken from him he wouldn't care, Abby was all that mattered.

When he had spoken to Ray during the week, Gibbs had mentioned he might need the extra manpower and use of another truck to help get Abby's stuff from her apartment to his place. Although Gibbs hadn't mentioned a specific date he'd said he hoped it would be soon. At the time Ray said he and Margie were babysitting their grandkids the following weekend while their son and daughter-in-law were away, but he would let Gibbs know after that when he was available. Gibbs thought he would've had more time to bring it up with Abby; he didn't want her to feel rushed into anything given that they had only just started to come to terms with their feelings and commitment to each other.

Now that they were both determined to make a life together, Gibbs didn't want to hold back. As quick as one week might seem to other people, Abby had showed no signs of wanting to leave to go back to her apartment, and with their history they already knew each other better than a lot of couples that had been together for years. But this wasn't the way he'd intended to ask her. Even though Ray and Margie knew him better than most people, he was still an incredibly private man and having them witness what he'd hoped would be an intimate moment had turned awkward very quickly.

Gibbs shifted on his seat to try and weigh up Abby's expression, to say she looked shocked was an understatement. She refused to look at anyone and he was certain she was holding her breath. Opening his mouth to speak again, his inability to know what to say was soon overcome as Abby's voice broke into the silence.

"I'm just going to umm...get a glass of water, does anybody need anything?"

When everyone declined Abby got to her feet and walked into the kitchen, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. Gibbs watched her pass him, inwardly groaning at his own stupidity; he didn't do things like this, he didn't wear his heart on his sleeve and do things before thinking them through. At least not until Abby. She took away his power of reasonable thought sometimes, all he could see was what he wanted with her and now that he had her he didn't want to let her go.

Looking at Ray and Margie, both sets of eyes were set on him in a wordless gesture that he should do as his heart was telling him to and follow her. Gibbs forced a smile of thanks to the corner of his lips and left the table. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen he could hear the couple behind him talking in an effort to give him and Abby some privacy.

* * *

><p>Once Margie felt safe that Gibbs was out of earshot, she turned to Ray, her mouth gaping open at him in disbelief. "I love you dearly, but a freight train crashing in through the front door would've been more subtle than that," she whispered, not completely unable to hide her annoyance.<p>

"What? I didn't know what was going on," Ray raised his voice slightly higher than hers.

"Keep it down..." she muttered under her breath. "Obviously, he hadn't had chance to ask her. I don't who looked more startled, Jethro or Abby."

Margie sighed deeply, hoping that whatever was happening on the other side of the wall was just a momentary hitch in the new couple's relationship. It was obvious how much had changed between Jethro and Abby since she and Ray had left them at the cabin. Their eyes were so much more alive. The way they looked at each other without even realizing what they were doing filled Margie with such relief and happiness for a man who had once seemed like he would never be able to move on after Shannon. And the closeness she felt with Abby was as if she had known her much longer than a week, what the older woman saw in Abby was a gentle and forgiving soul who was clearly deeply in love.

"Couldn't you have waited until you and Jethro were alone to ask him?" she admonished Ray further.

"I didn't know I needed too," he tried to reason, holding his hands in the air. "I just assumed he would've asked her before he asked me."

"You know he's not good with these things," Margie said softly, trying to rub away the unexpected onset of tension from her brow with her fingertips.

"I know...but I thought the whole stunned silence thing was his way of trying to mess with me." Ray stretched his arm out across the table to grab his beer, as if somehow the alcohol would erase his mistake.

Margie reached out to pat the back of his hand. "It's done now," she tried to comfort him, before adding, "but if we have to work harder than the first time to fix this, you're sleeping on the couch for the next week."

In a way she couldn't blame her husband for assuming Abby would've known, but the look of horror on Jethro's face was something she wouldn't forget anytime soon. She just wished she'd been able to stop her husband's attempt at humor before he'd said too much. She was genuinely worried that Abby was upset that she'd been the last to know, or that she suddenly felt as if she was being forced into something she wasn't ready for.

While Margie knew both she and Ray were both adept at reading Jethro's facial expressions and body language, at least up until tonight, getting to know Abby in the same way would take time. Margie seriously doubted that Abby would unleash verbal hell during the discussion that was taking place in the kitchen, but if she was hurt it was possible she could retreat behind her own walls just as Jethro did.

Seeing the transformation in Jethro from the moment he walked in through the front door had instantly warmed Margie's heart. At the cabin he had looked awful, his face tired and drawn and his eyes empty. He'd walked like he had the weight of the world resting on his shoulders; a man resigned to a future without the one he loved. But now, the spring in his step was unmistakable; he was healthy, happy and completely content with Abby in his life.

"He's changed..." Margie acknowledged out loud, though still keeping her voice low. She leaned forward on the table at her husband's inquisitive stare. "That worry, the hopelessness that he always used to try to hide, it's gone."

She glanced in the direction of the kitchen expectantly, as if any moment Gibbs and Abby would appear. "He hasn't been like this for so long," she smiled wistfully. "This is the Jethro we once knew...she makes him whole."

Not wanting to eavesdrop but needing some reassurance that everything was alright Margie stopped talking. She held her breath, straining to hear anything that would give her a clue as to what was transpiring in the kitchen. Barely seconds later, her concentration was shattered as Ray lost the grip on his beer, the glass bottle bouncing off his fingertips and falling loudly to the table.

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review...a longer chapter this time :-)

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Gibbs found Abby leaning forward against the kitchen counter, her hands resting flat over the surface. She had her back to him, but he could still see the tension radiating from her stiffened posture. Her head was bowed and he took in the rise and fall of her shoulders as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Walking up to her, Gibbs placed his hand gently on her waist and stood beside her, taking in the uncertainty on her face.

"Abby?" he prompted softly.

Hesitantly he skimmed the fingers of his free hand over hers, trailing them over her knuckles, up the back of her hand and stopping at the inside of her wrist to trace a circular pattern. While they both craved physical contact with each other Gibbs just hoped in this case his touch would sooth rather than aggravate her.

"I'm sorry," Abby apologized and Gibbs instantly felt guilty at the nervousness in her voice. Unconsciously she bit the corner of her bottom lip and lifted her head to return his tentative gaze. "You just took me by surprise...I didn't think you'd be ready for me to move in yet."

"Never meant to ask you this way..." he admitted, averting his eyes.

Although he'd been waiting for the right moment ask her, Gibbs had wanted to make it all about Abby. It was meant to have been a declaration of how much he loved her and didn't want to be separated from her, but also a show faith in the strength of their relationship.

"I wanted you to ask me," Abby smiled, her eyes sparkling when he returned his gaze to hers. "I'm not upset...it was just unexpected," she continued, placing the palm of her hand affectionately over his cheek.

Although he was getting better with verbalizing his feelings, the anxiety that with a few words he could have ruined things had him fighting off the urge to revert back to his old ways to stop him from being hurt. But Gibbs knew he needed to go on and explain himself, he owed Abby that much. "I understand if you're not ready. I know it's sudden...but when I think of our future, it's here. It's the next step for us and I don't see the point in waiting if it's what we both want."

"It is what I want, and I am ready," Abby reassured him. "Why do you think I brought so many clothes with me? I don't want to leave...but I didn't want to pressure you either."

"If it makes you feel better, we can move your stuff over but you can keep your apartment for a few weeks...until you're sure."

While Gibbs wanted nothing more than for Abby to move in, to know that she was his in every way, the last thing he wanted was for her to resent him because she felt like she'd been forced into a decision. If Abby wasn't sure then he would respect her choice and wait until she was ready, but after what he'd just done it was only fair of him to let her know he was giving her a way out if that's what she wanted.

Leaning forward, Abby ever so gently touched her lips to Gibbs' then took his face in her hands, tilting his head so she could kiss above his eyebrow. "I've always been sure about you, Jethro. I don't need to keep my apartment."

She rested the side of her face against the top of his head and for several moments neither of them spoke. Gibbs let his eyes drift closed, his heartbeat beginning to return to its natural rhythm. Abby's scent and the softness of her hips as he curved his hands around them washed over him. The sheer magnetism of her had him completely captivated; only once before in his life had he experienced anything like it.

"So we're okay?" Gibbs finally asked, lifting his head to nuzzle his nose along the side of Abby's. Their mouths were so close that less than an inch separated their lips, warm breath mingling and enticing them to bridge the distance. It seemed like forever since he'd tasted her or felt the pleasurable vibration that rose up from her throat and into his mouth as she gasped with each passing of their lips.

"We're okay," she angled her face up to kiss him gently. "I just wasn't expecting it that's all...I got a bit overwhelmed."

Gibbs nodded and let a soft sigh escape, relieved that she wasn't mad at him. He knew they would talk about it more once they were alone, but for now he was comforted by the fact that she would be moving in with him and that she wasn't going to start giving him the cold shoulder like his exes would've done.

"Didn't get chance to tell you how beautiful you look," Gibbs whispered against her lips.

Grateful for the wall that kept them separated from Ray and Margie he moved his head back from Abby's and pulled her hips closer, sliding one hand to settle over the rise of her backside. With the other he reached up to caress his fingers over her exposed shoulders and down across her collarbone. "Still can't believe your mine, Abbs."

"Feeling pretty lucky myself." She shivered as his fingers ghosted over her skin, coming to rest around the back of her neck, his thumb fanning back and forth over the spider web tattoo.

The brief kiss he pressed to her lips soon took a hold of them both and before Gibbs knew what was happening Abby was nibbling her way along his bottom lip. He held in the groan that threatened to overcome him when she tangled her fingers into the hair on the back of his head, holding him in place when her tongue edged between his lips to swirl around his.

Gibbs didn't hold back either. Trapping her between the kitchen counter and his hard body, his hungry lips moved insistently against Abby's. He sucked on her tongue as she withdrew it from his mouth, chasing it with his own back in between her lips to intensify the kiss even more. All they knew in that moment was the heat, longing and lust that propelled them eagerly into each other's arms. Gibbs was consumed with her; not only her taste but the slickness of her mouth as he plundered his way inside, and the softness of her lips as they melded together over and over again.

When the need for oxygen became too great they broke apart but refused to give up the contact of their lips, satisfied with teasingly delicate caresses amidst hurried gasps for air. Abby ran her hands down over his chest and Gibbs opened his eyes to find her darkened emerald orbs staring back at him, dazed with unbridled love. She smiled shyly with each kiss and Gibbs couldn't help but grin back.

The sound of a beer bottle falling over in the adjacent room startled them out of the moment and they separated hastily, hearing Margie softly admonishing Ray. Abby quickly wiped the smudge of lipstick off Gibbs' lips and tried to straighten up her dress. Had they been alone he would've had her out of her clothes and underneath him in a matter of minutes, but his body's needs would be taken care of soon enough. He knew how important this dinner was to Abby, and it meant a lot to him too.

Gibbs waited until Abby was ready and let her walk ahead of him. Resting his hand lightly above her waist they returned to the table, the reserved nod he gave their guests helping to clear the room of any lingering tension.

"Sorry," Abby apologized to the couple who were watching her and Gibbs closely. "If the offer still stands, we'd be grateful for the use of your truck Ray...and your muscles too, if that's okay with you?"

Margie's warm gaze settled on Abby as she sat down, and the younger woman flashed her with a brief smile to let her know she was alright.

"Of course," Ray answered, nodding his head. "Let me know when and where and I'll be there...do you need me to round up some more help? Seeing how you haven't told all your friends yet."

Momentarily stunned by her husband's eagerness to further put his foot in his mouth, Margie rolled her eyes and shook her head faintly at him. She understood the reasons for Jethro wanting to keep Abby all to himself, after losing Shannon and three failed marriages he wanted to hold the things he cared about close to his chest. Although she didn't know the people they worked with at NCIS, it was sometimes human nature to be judgmental. Margie had seen firsthand Jethro's possessiveness and his need to protect Abby but even he couldn't be with her every minute of every day, as much as he would like to.

Gibbs turned to Abby; he knew she wouldn't like Ray's suggestion. Not because he'd offered to find other people to help, but the idea that they might not involve their friends in something so important would not sit well with her.

"We need to tell them...they're our friends, Jethro"

"If it's what you want," he agreed.

Even though Gibbs had wanted to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they could, he was aware of how close they had come to slipping up at work already. He would rather they did it on their terms than for everyone to find out under less ideal circumstances that could result in a similar awkward situation that had just transpired over dinner.

He didn't know how they all would react, but in the scheme of things it didn't really matter, he and Abby were together and if they had any problems with that he would deal with them as they arose. Gibbs couldn't control how his agents thought, all he could do was remain professional at work and hope the rest sorted itself out. He was prepared for them all to be protective of Abby, just as he was, though not to the same extent. He was ready for the jibes from DiNozzo and the silent knowing glances from Ziva, but what he was unsure of was McGee's reaction. But no matter what happened or what their reactions were, Gibbs had no intentions of giving Abby up.

In what Gibbs assumed was an attempt to return to their earlier, more comfortable, setting Margie began to stack their dishes on the table, her hint to Ray obvious as she slid them in front of him. He wordlessly got to his feet and Gibbs stood at the same time, picking up Margie's wine glass with one hand, while the other one settled on the back of Abby's chair allowing his thumb to graze lightly over the creamy skin at the top of her bare back.

"No more wine for me, Jethro, I'm driving," Margie explained as he held the glass up in a wordless question.

"You want another beer, Abbs, or something else?" He asked turning his attention to Abby and breaking his contact with her skin to gather up the empty beer bottles.

Abby lifted her hand off the table to run along his arm when he picked up the bottle in front of her. He'd removed his jacket after getting home from work, leaving him in his red polo, which Abby had pointed out on several occasions as being one of her favourite, apart from the blue one that she said brought out his eyes. Gibbs was reluctant to have her move her hand away, so repositioned the bottles to the edge of the table which allowed her to continue her gentle stroking up and down his forearm.

"Thank you, another beer would be nice," she grinned mischievously, knowing exactly what she was doing to him. "I'll get us some dessert and coffee in a minute."

"You want me to get it?" Gibbs wanted her to feel like she didn't have to do everything on her own, but he also didn't want to take over. After what had just happened he was willing to let her take control of things and do anything to make her feel more at ease.

"No, it's okay," Abby answered happily, letting her fingers continue to play with the hairs on the back of his arm. "I'll do it once you and Ray have finished taking the dishes in and getting the beers."

Walking into the kitchen and placing the wine glass and all the bottles on the sink Gibbs turned around to open the fridge to get more beer when he was stopped by Ray's apologetic stare.

"I never would've brought it up if I knew you hadn't asked her," he offered, full of remorse. "I thought you were just joking around...you know, as pay back for all the cracks about the hammock I've been throwing at you."

Gibbs shrugged and patted his friend roughly on the shoulder. "Doesn't matter. Abby's okay...we're okay. I'll make it up to her."

At work he tended to make his team sweat on things if they'd made a mistake or made him somehow look bad, but this was a different situation all together. Ray was his oldest friend, and even though Gibbs had thanked him on the phone for his part in helping to bring he and Abby together, it was something he didn't know that he'd ever be able to fully repay. Since they'd first met they'd kept score on who owed who, but Abby was something he was willing to accept defeat for, even if it cost him a lifetime of favors.

Ray exhaled loudly, his relief evident when Gibbs saw his whole body visibly relax. "She's a lot more forgiving than Diane ever was, that's for sure."

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at that, the two women were complete contrasts. "Abby's much different from Diane...in every way," he admitted. Abby was the least self-centred person he knew and unlike his ex-wife Gibbs knew she wouldn't try and control him. "Gonna do whatever it takes to keep her too, unlike Diane."

Once Gibbs and Ray had rinsed off all the dishes and got another round of beers, they returned to the table and the four of them continued to chat, the earlier events of the night seemingly forgotten. Gibbs found it difficult to look anywhere other than at Abby and on more than one occasion he was caught with his mind elsewhere, his gaze solely focused on her. Apart from the happiness that radiated from her, he was having trouble believing that the beautiful spirited woman sitting next to him would be moving into his house; that it would soon be their home.

* * *

><p>Excusing herself from the table a while later Abby got up to put on some coffee and get them some ice-cream for dessert. Placing four cups out on the counter as soon as the coffee was on, she heard Margie's quiet footsteps walk up behind her. While they waited for the coffee, Abby took the tub of chocolate swirl ice cream out of the fridge that she and Gibbs had bought when they went shopping earlier in the week. The flavour had been a compromise between Gibbs wanting vanilla and Abby wanting something a little more exciting.<p>

As odd as it sounded Abby felt like it was a perfect analogy of their relationship. Gibbs was the understated, smooth and reliable vanilla, while Abby was the sweet, bold and exuberant chocolate. Together they were the perfect combination that complemented each other. She also hadn't missed the similarity between the dessert and their hair colors, which was always a fascination for her; Gibbs' silver being reflected in the lightness of the vanilla and Abby's dark tendrils matching that of the chocolate.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Margie said, bringing Abby out of her thoughts.

"No, it's not your fault, or Ray's...it was just a misunderstanding, everything's fine," Abby smiled, getting four bowls out of the cupboard.

Margie got the spoons out and laid them down on the counter. "As long as you and Jethro are both alright..."

One of the things Abby was drawn to most with Margie was the older woman's natural concern for others. She never appeared to have any ulterior motives in wanting something to happen for her own benefit, her only interest being to see others happy. It was one of the reasons Abby never felt like she had anything to hide around her, there was no need to worry that Margie would at some stage use something she'd said in confidence against her.

"We're alright, I know it'll take him time to get used to some things and that he was waiting on the right moment to ask me...and I'm sure he would've soon."

Abby could never see Gibbs as being deliberately deceptive with her. What had happened was more about his inability to talk about what was going on in his head, and while it was something they'd need to work on she didn't see it as a flaw but rather a way that they could grow together.

"He's used to making decisions only for himself," Margie tried to explain. "Even with these last three marriages, in the end he'd gotten to the stage where the decisions he made were for him and not for them as a couple."

Abby nodded sadly, every time she thought of everything that Gibbs had gone through, not only with Shannon and Kelly but in his marriages, it broke her heart. He was a good man who would never intentionally cause anyone pain, unless it was in self defence, and it hurt her knowing that the people he thought cared about him had abandoned him. She was determined that it wouldn't happen again. "As much as he won't admit it, I think he was scared of what my answer might've been when he asked me."

"I think you're bringing up a lot of emotions he hasn't dealt with in a while...hang in there," Margie said gently, pouring the coffee out into the cups. "I can see the real Jethro starting to come through, and it's all because of you."

"Need some help?" Gibbs asked appearing in the doorway and inadvertently interrupting their conversation.

Margie picked up two of the cups of coffee, smiling at Gibbs as she left the two of them alone. Abby returned to her task of scooping the ice cream out and putting a spoon in each of the bowls.

"You don't wanna use up the last of this? There's not much left." Gibbs held up the carton of ice cream, pausing with the lid in his other hand.

Abby sauntered up to him, thankful that they were out of view from the table as she slid her hands over the curve of his ass. She squeezed the firm globes of flesh, dragging him closer so their hips fit snugly together, his groin cradled intimately against hers.

"I was thinking you and I could use that over the weekend," she murmured huskily. She leaned her head closer to his ear, tracing the curve of it with her tongue before whispering, "I kinda had my heart set on indulging in a certain chocolate coated special agent."

"It's got vanilla in it too remember? Does that mean I get a turn as well?"

His attempt to sound like he wasn't being affected by her offer was shot down in flames the instant Abby felt him stir against her. Even though they were going to have to wait before they could really touch each other, knowing how quickly she could rile him up gave her an immense surge of satisfaction. She knew after their earlier upset Gibbs would do anything she wanted, and although she'd never use anything like that against him in a spiteful way a little teasing couldn't hurt if they both got something out of it.

"We better get another tub then, coz I don't intend on leaving any part of you untasted..."

All Abby could think of was ripping his shirt from his pants so she could push it up and smear his chest with ice cream. Letting her eyes temporarily flicker to the hollow at the base of his neck, she imagined the ice cream melting and pooling there, her tongue repeatedly delving into it as she tasted his skin mixed with the sweetness of the chocolate and vanilla.

Explicit images flashed through her mind of him lying underneath her, his chest heaving as she licked the cold creamy substance around his nipples and over the contours of his pecs. She could visualize herself taking her time to tantalize every inch of him as she worked her way down over the muscles of his stomach and lower to take him in her mouth. A shiver ran through her at the thought of her cool lips being wrapped around the hot hard length of him.

Gibbs' lustful gaze told her he was thinking along the same lines, but Abby knew they needed to stop now before they got too carried away. "Later," she promised, kissing him quickly on the lips and moving away. The last thing she wanted was another uncomfortable situation if Margie walked back into the kitchen.

After putting the ice cream safely back in the freezer, Gibbs took his and Abby's coffee out into the living room then returned a few moments later to help her carry out their dessert.

Still sitting at the table Abby had pulled her chair a bit closer to Gibbs' so her leg now sat alongside his. Grateful that their earlier misunderstanding hadn't ruined their evening, Abby found herself craving more physical contact with him like they'd had in the kitchen.

As if sensing her thoughts Gibbs stretched out in his chair once he'd finished his ice cream, his arm draping across the back of her chair. Abby shifted closer, her hand dropping to rest on his thigh under the table. She took pleasure in the feel of the taut muscle under her fingertips; solid, lean and powerful...she had plans for those thighs. The thought of what their first full weekend together would bring made every part of her yearn for him, she didn't intend on letting him out of her sight for the next two days.

As the night wore on, Abby found it more and more difficult to suppress her yawns; with all the excitement leading up to the meal and Gibbs' proposal to move in she found weariness was creeping up on her. Snuggling closer into Gibbs' side she let him enfold her tighter, feeling his warmth penetrate through his shirt.

"We should get going," Margie said, looking at Abby and grinning affectionately. "You've both had a big day...and Ray needs to get some sleep so he can finish all the jobs I've thought up for him in the last several hours."

Abby chuckled though she did feel slightly guilty that Ray was going to have to pay for a mistake that hadn't really been his fault. As the couple collected their things, Abby and Gibbs followed them to the door.

"Thank you for the company and a wonderful dinner, Abby," Margie said as the two women hugged. "You'll have to come to our place next time, perhaps after you're moved in and are settled?"

Abby pulled back, her eyes now wide open and fully awake. She looked at Gibbs, who inclined his head forward slightly; his way of saying the decision was up to her.

"We'd love to," she answered enthusiastically, before hugging Margie again quickly and moving on to Ray.

As she threw her arms around his broad shoulders, she felt his big hands clasp onto her waist lightly. "I'm sorry...about earlier, sometimes I run my mouth off without thinking," he grinned at her sheepishly.

Abby tightened her grip on him. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

Beside them, Margie didn't wait for Gibbs to approach her, closing the gap and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. "Look after her, Jethro...if she can keep you from retreating down into that basement before dessert then she's doing something right. You two were made for each other."

Gibbs blushed at her honesty and embraced her with a gentle hug. "Never be able to thank you enough for what you've done," he said softly.

"No need, this is thanks enough," she said pulling back from him and holding onto his and Abby's hands.

Joining their hands and removing hers, Margie took a step back and linked her arm through Ray's. "Let us know when you'll be moving Abby's things over and we'll be here to help, both of us."

With a final goodnight Abby watched as they walked down the front path, keeping her hand held within Gibbs'. She leaned into him, feeling his fingers lace between hers and squeezing gently as she rested her head on his shoulder.

As Ray and Margie drove off down the street, Abby waved at them until the lights from the car disappeared out of sight. Closing and locking the door behind them, Gibbs released Abby's hand and pulled her into his arms, completely enveloping her within his strong hold. Abby settled her weight against his chest, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck. She pressed her lips to his skin, kissing him in between words as she spoke. "I like them a lot, Gibbs."

"Something tells me the feeling's mutual." Gibbs kissed the top of her head, his hands beginning a slow exploration up her sides and arms.

Abby let out a soft whimper as he lifted her chin and broke her contact with his neck. Brushing his lips over Abby's, Gibbs met her gaze and rested his forehead against hers. "Whatever shall we do now?" She teased.

Gibbs let his arms fall from around her. Linking their fingers together again he pulled her along with him, smirking as they walked past the stairs that led up to the bedroom. "I've got a surprise for you."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Dedicating this chapter to soon-to-be birthday girl, Gosgirl...you are one in million, my friend. There's a little something special in here for you ;) Happy Birthday! *big hugs*

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Making his way towards the basement Gibbs turned and walked backwards, taking Abby's other hand so he had both firmly clasped within his as he took the last several steps to the doorway.

"What are you up to?" Abby asked, her eyebrow lifting when they stopped at the top of the stairs leading down to the basement.

The corner of Gibbs' lips curved up into a subtle grin and he used their joined hands to bring her closer before kissing the end of her nose. "Got something to show you."

"Down in the basement? That sounds promising."

Gibbs didn't miss the seductive undertones in her response. He was only just able to keep himself from pinning her to the wall and taking her before he even got a chance to show her what was in the basement, but he knew Abby's reaction would intensify the already palpable heat between them. It had been on a slow burn all night, their brief touches and kisses enough to hold them over but also making them want more.

"Close your eyes," he said huskily next to her ear, seeing her shiver as his hot breath caressed her skin.

"Jethro?" Her voice trembled and for a moment Gibbs wondered whether she was worried that this surprise would unsettle her like his first one of the evening did.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, rubbing his cheek gently against hers.

The soft, barely there touch made every one of Gibbs' nerve endings stand to attention, the tenderness of it making his breath catch. As much as he craved the close and hungry contact with her entire body, to be joined with her in every way, it was the subtle caresses that Gibbs found himself aching for just as much. It gave them a sense of unguarded intimacy in which he felt he could completely open himself up to her. It was in moments like these that Gibbs felt he could tell her his deepest, darkest fears and regrets and she would take them all away, if only just for a little while. With Abby's arms around him all that existed was the two of them; everything else was just a distant noise in the background.

"Of course...with all that I am." Abby leaned into him, sighing as more of their body's came into contact when she let go of his hands and lifted her arms to encircle his neck.

"I'd never hurt you, Abby...close your eyes," he whispered, kissing her lips as her eyes drifted shut.

The kiss was brief and when it ended Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, taking in the serene beauty of everything about her as she stayed quiet. He loved seeing her so full of life and playful but when she was like this, completely relaxed and at peace in his arms, she looked angelic.

Moving his hands to her waist, Gibbs dug his fingers in gently to urge Abby forward. Descending the steps backwards he stayed one below her, wanting to keep a close hold on her, not only so she wouldn't fall, but just because he needed to touch her. He was eye level with the roundness of her breasts, the slight swell of exposed skin as it extended from under the black material of her dress making him stop halfway down the stairs so he could have a taste.

He held her still, leaning forward to tease the soft creamy curves that he'd fought to keep himself from all evening with his lips. Abby gasped at the unexpected sensation and Gibbs felt her heartbeat speed up under his lips as he worked his way down one side of the small dip in the front of her dress before moving back up and over the swell of the other breast.

"Is this my surprise?" She asked throatily, her fingers pushing through Gibbs' hair when his tongue sneaked under the edge of the fabric concealing her from him. "Are we gonna christen the stairs?"

Gibbs chuckled against her skin before pulling back. "You've got a one track mind, Abbs."

"Me?" she giggled. "Your hands and mouth seem pretty intent on only one pathway at the moment."

"They're not the only part of me that wants to head down that path," he mumbled, still unable to keep his gaze off the sight in front of him.

Keeping her eyes closed and using her hands to gently map out the features of his face, the second Abby's fingers ran over his lips she covered them with her own. Holding his head in place she leaned down to kiss him and Gibbs stretched his neck up to draw out the embrace. They'd shared several heated kisses that night but knowing they could make it last as long as they wanted; that there was no-one waiting for them and no need to hurry up and get their fill before they had to separate made Gibbs want to take his time.

As long as their oxygen supply would allow them to continue they remained standing in the middle of the staircase, Abby's lithe form standing above Gibbs as he wrapped his arms around her waist, accepting everything she was offering. One kiss melded into the next as they kept them tender and slow; their lips teasing, tongues exploring and teeth nipping. Gibbs groaned as she pushed her hips into his stomach, his hands sliding lower to cover her ass.

When they were forced to break apart, gasping for air, Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled to see Abby still had hers closed. Remembering the reason they'd come down into the basement instead of heading straight up to bed he returned his focus to her surprise.

"Guess we better keep going then...or else we will end up christening the stairs," Gibbs smirked, patting her backside and shuffling them the rest of the way down the steps.

Once they reached the floor of the basement Gibbs carefully guided her around the large table in the center of the room. Coming to a standstill on the other side of it, he took hold of one of Abby's hands and moved to stand behind her. He shifted her footing so she was facing the far corner where her surprise awaited.

Resting his lips against her bare shoulder he carefully kissed his way across the soft skin and smoothed his hands over her stomach, enjoying the feel of the silky material over the flatness underneath. "Open your eyes," he breathed next to her ear.

Abby shivered at his closeness, her eyelids gradually opening to reveal her surprise. Hanging directly in front of her was the hammock from the cabin, the length of it spread out across the corner of the basement. The loud squeal of excitement that followed barely seconds later echoed off the walls and Gibbs grunted as she threw all her weight behind her enthusiastic hug. He staggered backwards, grabbing onto her hips and managing to keep them from falling when he backed up against his workbench.

"When did you do this?" She asked, gripping onto his shoulders.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "I didn't...Ray did it yesterday while we were at work."

Abby's bottom jaw dropped and she stared back at him. "You asked Ray to do it?...you'd put up with more of his jokes, for me?"

Gibbs shrugged and lightly kissed her nose. "You're worth it, and Ray's never gonna let it go anyway so I might as well get something in return for all his wisecracks."

"You put it down here so we can use it without the neighbors seeing...that's very kinky of you, Gibbs." She turned away from him and walked back over to stand next to the hammock.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I put it down here so you could sit with me while I work...coulda got you a chair or a couch even, but I know you got...attached, to that hammock. Thought it would be more comfy for ya."

After Ray's initial bombardment of jokes when Gibbs had asked him if he would do it, his Marine buddy had admitted it was a nice idea that Gibbs wanted Abby to spend time in a part of the house that he usually only kept for himself. So he'd agreed to go and get the hammock and come and install it. The amount of time it had taken Ray to drive and collect it and then hang it in the basement, Gibbs knew he was going to owe his friend an enormous favor but it was worth it for the look of happiness on Abby's face.

"It's more than just comfort, Jethro, there's some pretty amazing memories attached to this thing...our first time together. It's where you told me you loved me..." she lowered her voice slightly and Gibbs walked up behind her, bringing her into his arms once more. "Does that sound silly?" She asked.

"'Course not, only gotta look at it to be reminded of that night and everything that happened."

Abby sighed and melted back against him. "I know it's only a material thing, but it was when we were in that hammock together that I started to feel like you were mine."

"Always will be," Gibbs admitted without hesitation. He started to kiss the side of her neck then worked his way up to the bottom of her ear to suck on the fleshy tip, grinning in satisfaction when he felt the moan that rose in her vibrate through his chest.

Taking a small step back from her, Gibbs kept his hands on her hips as he took in the sight of the top half of her naked back. He knew concealed just below was the cross tattoo that had escaped his scrutinizing gaze for too long. Reaching up he pulled Abby's hair free from where it sat on top of her head, drawing the raven tresses down and combing his fingers through the silkiness. As it fell to her shoulders, Gibbs slowly swept it to the side so he could undo the small clasp that kept her dress in place.

"Wanna see you," he murmured, leaning forward and kissing the sensitive spot under her ear.

Gradually he lowered the top of Abby's dress before unhooking her petite black strapless bra. Pressing his chest into her back he looked over her shoulder and down at the soft supple skin of her breasts. Gibbs loved every inch of her gorgeous body, but those perfectly shaped plump globes made just for his hands and mouth were enough to make him hard in an instant.

Leaning his head forward, he brushed his lips across her shoulder and towards her neck. When his hand began to smooth up and down her arms, Gibbs felt the rise of tiny goose bumps under his fingertips. Abby moaned in frustration as he took another step back from her to look at the full extent of her cross tattoo.

Until now he hadn't taken the opportunity to look at it so closely. He caressed the intricate detail with his eyes, imprinting every finely crafted line and swirl into his mind. The dark ink against her pale skin made him ache to touch her, she was beautiful in so many ways, and she was his. Only his. Inching his thumbs under the dress as it gathered at her waist he eased it down further, stopping when he could see the slight curve at the top of her ass.

Crouching down, Gibbs trailed his lips along the lines of the tattoo. As his tongue slowly licked along her spine, one of his hands spread out over her bare stomach while the other came to rest on her still covered hip. He could hear Abby's breathing deepen with his touches, her groan of arousal unmistakeable as his hand glided up from her stomach to hold one of her breasts in his palm. He toyed with her nipple, his index finger lightly circling and teasing the submissive bud into a peak, his tongue mimicking a similar pattern over the curve of her back as he moved lower.

Abby's hands covered both of Gibbs', her fingers sliding between his. One pair of joined hands alternated between her breasts and together they massaged her responsive flesh. The movements of her body as she undulated against him sent a rush of blood racing between his legs and Gibbs knew as much as he wanted to prolong things they weren't going to last long.

Working his mouth higher again, Gibbs kissed his way up to the back of her neck and straightened up so his body was full height against hers. Feeling the bulge held within his pants firmly against her ass, Abby started to grind back against him. Gibbs couldn't deny himself the pleasure that her backside created and thrust his hips forward, the friction making him swell even more.

Wanting to tease her just as much, he slowly started to edge his other hand from her hip, to curve down the inside of her thigh. Abby's breath caught as their joined hands moved under her dress to caress her through the thin lace of her underwear. Gibbs could feel her heat through the soaked material, the gentle back and forth motions of his fingers increasing the moisture with each passing over her sensitive folds.

Abby gyrated down on his fingers and used the hand that was covering his to increase the pressure while at the same time pushing her ass against his hardness. Gibbs knew she was getting close and while he didn't want to make her wait, more than anything he wanted her first release of the night to be while he was embedded deep inside her. He moved his hand away from between her legs but continued to massage her breasts as he pulled her upright to rest flush against him.

"Jethro..." she whimpered, her head falling back onto his shoulder.

"Patience, Abbs...wanna be inside you." Gibbs kissed her temple before turning her around and moving them towards the bench on the other side of the room. He felt a certain amount of pleasure at how turned on she looked, her green eyes dark and hazy, her cheeks red and her breathing already labored. From her waist up she was naked; her dress bunched up on her hips and now giving Gibbs the frontal view of her creamy thighs and the wetness between.

Lifting the red polo over his head, Gibbs threw it onto the workbench before removing his white t-shirt just as quickly. He took a hold of Abby's hands and drew her closer to him, spinning her in the process so her back was against the bench. Slipping his flattened hands under the gathered material of her dress Gibbs pushed it down painstaking slow over her hips, taking her panties with it, his fingers sliding all the way down the outside of her smooth legs.

With Gibbs kneeling down in front of her, Abby leaned on his shoulder to step out of her dress and underwear. Gibbs' face was so close to her, the smell of her arousal inflaming his nostrils. He wanted to lean in and taste her but he knew once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Moistening his lips with his tongue, he looked up at Abby and reached his hands out to spread them over her backside. He knew as Abby gazed down on him that they would have all weekend to take their time and he could explore all of her hidden pleasure points, this time he just needed to feel her wrapped around him.

Forcing himself to stand up fully, his hands moved to his belt but Abby quickly pushed them aside. Gibbs used his feet to slip off his shoes and socks while she undid his belt and pants, pushing them and his boxers to the floor so he was as naked as she was. Encircling his arms around her middle, Gibbs reached behind her to straighten out his shirts on the bench. He felt her link her fingers behind his neck when she nuzzled her face into his chest, kissing a trail over the broad expanse and inhaling him.

Gibbs could feel one of her hands moving down over his back and curving around over his ribs, her intended target obvious as she neared his stomach. But before she could reach her goal Gibbs had lifted her in one swift motion off the ground and up onto the workbench. Standing in between Abby's legs, he ran his hands up her thighs, his thumbs wandering dangerously close to her aching core.

"Turn around," Abby instructed and Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

He was beyond ready to move past the foreplay that had been turned on and off all night and to be joined with her, and every signal Abby's body was giving off, from her hurried breathing to the moistness between her legs told him she was ready too. "It'll just take a minute," she said, her eyes pleading with him to do as she asked.

She gripped hold of his shoulders, encouraging him to turn around, which he did with a grin. "Sometimes a minute can feel like a lifetime," he grumbled light-heartedly, looking down at his straining erection.

Abby snorted at him and shimmied her backside closer to the edge of the bench when he had his back completely to her. With feather light touches her fingers began to map out the rise and fall of every muscle on his long back; from his broad solid shoulders she travelled south over his prominent shoulder blades, across the curvature of his spine, down to the hollow of his back and the small dimples that she had become so obsessed with.

With her knees resting either side of his waist, she wove her legs around the front of his strong thighs, letting her heels skim over the inner muscles. Shifting even closer, Gibbs felt her wet heat nestle against his lower back and groaned. At feeling her sensitive flesh touching the equally sensitive area just above his ass Gibbs clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth. All she had to do was start wriggling against him and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from either using his own hand or seeking out Abby's to bring him the relief he needed.

"We usually do the spooning afterwards," he teased, his voice rough with arousal.

Wrapping her arms around his chest Abby let her fingers explore him blindly, her lips soon joining in her intimate admiration of his back. "I know, I just want you to know I appreciate you...all of you."

Gibbs reopened his eyes at her words; how could he think otherwise. Every time she looked at him, every time she touched him, Abby made him feel like he was the only person on the planet with her; she had that much of a hold over him.

"I love you," she whispered against his back, brushing the side of her face against the short silver hair on the back of his neck.

Unable to keep himself from her any longer he turned around to face her, both of them gasping as Gibbs nestled himself snugly between her thighs. "Love you too, Abbs." He pushed several errant tendrils of hair behind her ear and returned her heated gaze. "So much..."

Gibbs kissed her, trying to convey just how much he loved her. His lips united with Abby's in a teasing dance, licking his way along her bottom lip and taunting her to flick her tongue out and catch his. Quickly becoming more demanding he pushed into her mouth to deepen the kiss, his lips crushing into hers. Abby gasped against him, returning his open mouthed kisses, allowing Gibbs greater access inside as their tongues collided.

Lifting her knees up Gibbs raised her long legs around his back, his hardness hovering near her entrance. When Abby finally guided him inside, he couldn't stop the moan that rose up from deep in his chest. Holding her hips in his large hands, inch by inch he slid into her waiting warmth.

Gibbs watched her passion laden eyes struggle to stay open as he sheathed himself within her, holding his breath until he was completely buried. He could feel Abby pulsing around him and stilled his movements, his breathing coming in sharp pants as he tried to regain some control so things didn't come to an end the second he started moving.

Abby clung to him, her legs locked around his waist and her arms around his neck. She drew back to kiss him, not hesitating before her tongue was snaking into his mouth and coercing him into a duel. Withdrawing out of her slightly Gibbs relished the feel of her slick heat as he thrust back in, Abby's noisy moans making him increase his strokes as she pushed against him and pleaded with him to move faster.

It didn't take long before he was increasing his long powerful plunges, his lower body using every muscle in an attempt to give him the perfect angle and amount of force as he strove to heighten her pleasure. He dug his fingers into her hips, pounding into her as the jars and various woodwork tools started to rattle on the bench. The noisier Abby got the deeper and faster Gibbs drove into her, grunting as they both neared their climax.

Gibbs knew it was a matter of seconds rather than minutes that he could hold on. Reaching down between them he sought out her clit and with barely a caress of his finger Abby was screaming out his name, her internal muscles clamping down on him like a vice as her body trembled around him. It was enough for Gibbs to let go of the release he felt like he'd been holding onto all night, and with two strong and deep thrusts he heard his polo shirt rip underneath Abby as he spilled inside her.

Letting go of her, Gibbs placed his hands on either side of her hips so the bench was taking the majority of his weight and fell forward, tremors continuing to pulse through their bodies long after their movements stopped. Abby's arms and legs fell limp around him but still maintained the contact of their bodies, while Gibbs rested his forehead on her shoulder, sucking in deep breaths. Every part of his body ached, but in a euphoric way. He could only imagine what the weekend would bring, but if what they'd just done was anything to go by he seriously doubted his ability to be able to walk normally when Monday morning dawned.

"Guess you won't be able to wear either of those shirts again," Abby smiled, nuzzling her face into his neck, her teeth biting at him playfully.

"Think we can add 'em to the growing list of casualties, along with your underwear that got ripped the other night," Gibbs smirked, his breath starting to gradually slow.

While they had made love slowly and tenderly numerous times, on the occasions where it had been a fast and desperate release they had been unconcerned about the items of clothing or anything else that had acted as a barrier in keeping them from one another. If it was in the way it was disposed of in the quickest and easiest way possible.

Using his hands to push himself up Gibbs slipped out of her, enjoying the steady strokes of her nails raking up and down his back and her soothing voice as she spoke. "I was gonna suggest we get comfy in the hammock, but I think a shower and bed are sounding better...we've got all weekend to revisit our hammock adventures."

"Shower and bed sounds great, Abbs...I could use a lie down and some sleep," he teased.

Helping her off the bench Gibbs took her hand and led her towards the stairs, leaving the mess and discarded clothes there to clean up later.

"You can lie down but there won't be much sleeping," she told him flatly.

"Gonna need to go back to work for a rest," Gibbs joked as he walked up the stairs behind her, his hands continuing to roam over her naked hips and ass.

"Better get used to it if I'm moving in...and you thought you didn't sleep much before we were together..." Abby grinned over her shoulder.

Gibbs almost tripped up the last step, his heart pounding in anticipation as he began to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into. With Abby one thing was certain, she never did anything in half measures and he had a feeling he was about to experience all the benefits that had to offer.

TBC...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Big thanks and hugs to gosgirl for kicking my muse's backside into gear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

With their heads resting on the same pillow in the centre of the bed, Abby and Gibbs lay facing each other, barely a hint of a gap separating them. Covering their entwined bodies was a thin sheet, and a blanket sat at the foot of the bed, along with one of Gibbs' hoodies. Abby had noticed since they'd got back from the cabin how he always made sure there was a hoodie she could reach during the night if she got cold. She hadn't needed to use it yet, preferring to snuggle closer to him and absorb his body heat instead, but just the fact that he continued to leave it there for her provided even further confirmation how he was always looking after her.

The subdued light coming from the lamp beside the bed provided enough illumination so they could see each other clearly, but also set the calm and intimate mood. Abby knew she'd never felt this content before in her life; her entire future was right here in front of her. Now whenever she thought about what lay ahead, Gibbs was always at the forefront of her mind. Abby no longer had to wonder how she would spend the rest of her days making plans alone. Her existence wasn't just about her, it was about them. She'd spent so much time wishing that something would miraculously lead him to her, that somehow she could be everything to him, and now she was.

Being able to feel the way she did about their future was something she was aware might take her a little while to get used to. Before her time at the cabin with Gibbs, Abby had continued to tell herself that nothing good could really come from looking too far into the future. She had her job and her friends, and they were the things that got her out of bed in the morning. She wouldn't allow herself to think ahead, because in her mind, Abby was always alone. She was always without Gibbs.

Now it was difficult to not think about planning for their future. Their commitment to each other was strong and the realization that every thought she had would involve them together made her take pause so she could remind herself Gibbs really was hers.

As they lay together, Abby studied every detail of Gibbs' face; the strong curve of his jaw, the lines of his mouth that she couldn't stop kissing, and the intensity in his blue eyes that made her heart skip a beat. There was no denying how sexy she thought Gibbs was, but just as much as she loved everything about him physically, she was captivated by what made him the man he was; his heart, mind and soul.

While they had dressed for bed after their shower, Abby doubted they would stay clothed for very long. She had one of Gibbs' old NIS t-shirts on and a pair of panties, while Gibbs had just put on a pair of boxers. One of her hands lay on his bare chest, her fingers gently moving through the smattering of hair, while her other hand was resting flat against the warm skin of his back. Gibbs had both his hands on her waist, holding her hips nestled against his, their entangled legs ensuring their entire lengths were as close as they could be.

"This is nice," she sighed, her fingers moving from his chest, up his neck and higher to play with the strands of soft silver hair that fell over his forehead.

"Gonna get used to you being here all the time real easily," Gibbs admitted, trying to pull her even closer.

The kiss he initiated didn't require much movement from either of them due to the already close proximity of their mouths and Abby soon found herself completely immersed in the feel and taste of his lips. She could envisage every night finishing this way; wrapped up happy and safe in his arms. But as much as she loved the idea that this would become a common occurrence in everyday life, she wanted Gibbs to understand what her moving in would mean, for both of them.

"Are you sure about this...about me moving in?" She asked breaking the kiss, and returning her hand to travel over the contours of his chest.

Gibbs moved one of his hands to cup her cheek, his thumb teasing over her swollen moist lips; his longing gaze converying his feelings before any words even left his mouth. With one look he could slow the world down around her, with those expressive eyes he made her feel like nothing else and no-one else mattered.

"Meant it when I said what's mine is yours," he whispered. "I'm sure. There's never gonna be anyone else, Abbs."

While she had no trouble imagining all the good things that would come from her moving in, Abby knew it would be a mistake to believe that it would be sunshine and daisies all the time. Just as they could both be incredibly stubborn, they both also had their own ways of coping with situations and the last thing she wanted was for Gibbs to feel like a guest in his own house.

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm taking over when my stuff gets moved in," she said, letting her eyes drift closed, readying herself in case Gibbs told her he'd changed his mind.

Gibbs lifted his head off the pillow so he could press a soft kiss to each of her closed eyelids. "I want you here. I know it might take us some time to get used to certain things. I've lived alone for a while now, and so have you...I want this to be our home."

Every time she'd talked about his house in the last week Abby had been careful not to allude to the fact that she now saw it as her home too. She knew there were places in the house that held special meaning for him, that there were memories he hadn't completely dealt with. Gibbs asking her to share his bed had been a big step forward but she didn't want him to feel as if she was pushing him into things and invading his personal space too much.

Abby opened her eyes to watch him kiss his way along the bridge of her nose, before he rested his head back down on the pillow. He was so unbelievably close. She fought the urge to take his bottom lip into her mouth and suck on it, knowing that before she could have her way with him again that this was a discussion they needed to have.

"Promise me if something gets on your nerves you'll tell me...if my music's too loud, if I leave too much mess or make too much noise...I'm sure I'll have bad habits that will at some stage drive you a little mad." Her voice was gravelly, the seriousness of her words almost overrun by her arousal. Clearing her throat she continued on, inclining her forehead forward so it touched his. "I couldn't stand the thought of you hiding down in the basement and resenting me for something I don't realize is upsetting you."

Even though he was making progress with being more open with her, Abby knew Gibbs had a tendency to brood. Instead of bringing something up and risk hurting her, he was likely to just let it continue to irritate him and end up causing a rift that could easily be fixed if he'd talked about it.

"I've spent enough time on my own to pick up bad habits too; I stay up too late, drink too much bourbon and don't eat properly," he joked before turning serious again. "And sometimes, I don't appreciate what's right in front of me...that's gonna change. I won't resent you, Abby, don't think there's anything you could ever do that would make me believe otherwise."

"Even me wanting to tell the rest of the team?" she asked with trepidation.

He smiled and lowered the hand that had been on her cheek to slip up under the hem of her t-shirt and lightly skim over her back. "Even that."

"It's just...I know you wanted to keep it a secret but they're important to us. I've had to hide how I feel about you for so long and I don't want to anymore. They're my family...they're our family."

Being able to behave around Gibbs the way she wanted, with no restrictions or limitations had been a relief that Abby had never expected to be so freeing. All the things she wanted to say to him and all the ways she wanted to be with him, now there were no longer any barriers to keep him from her. But there was just one thing that was stopping her from completely letting go.

Abby had never been ashamed of being in love with Gibbs, hiding her feelings from her friends had merely been a defence mechanism to protect herself, and to protect him. The rest of his team had already picked up on the changes in her since returning from the cabin, and she wanted them all to know that Gibbs was the reason for those changes, for her happiness.

"I think they'll be hurt if we don't ask them to help with the moving," she continued. "And I have a lot of stuff, Gibbs...even though I won't need to keep everything, we could use a few extra sets of muscles to help out."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her statement. "Well Ziva's got muscles, DiNozzo and McGee I'm not so sure about."

Abby swatted his chest lightly. "Play nice," she teased.

She knew they would need help when it came to bringing over some of the larger things from her apartment. Gibbs' relic television and the cabinet it sat on would never be able to hold up to her viewing standards. And even though she doubted much of their free time would be spent watching tv, there would be times when she just wanted to sit down with Gibbs and relax.

There were also several bookshelves filled with scientific books and journals, as well as her bed and coffin. What to bring and what to get rid of would be something she'd have to discuss with Gibbs once they started to pack all her stuff up, but for now she was more focussed on making sure the rest of the team would be there to enjoy the experience with them.

Looking away from his scrutinizing gaze, she focused on a spot on his chest. Thoughtfully thinking out her next words, her finger traced repeatedly over a small scar to the left of his sternum before she went on. "This is a special occasion for me, for us, and I want to share it with people we care about. I need to tell them."

Gibbs leaned in to quickly kiss the corner of her mouth, his hand tracing soothing patterns on her back while he shifted their lower bodies so his legs had a tighter grip around the back of hers. "If it's important to you then it's important to me."

"So we'll tell them on Monday then." It was more of a statement than a question and before she had chance to let her nerves overcome her she kept talking, wanting to get everything off her chest so they could enjoy their first full weekend together. "And maybe sometime in the next couple of weeks we can put in for some vacation time and go and see Jackson...and go to Louisiana?"

Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You really are serious about telling everyone."

"There's never gonna be anyone else, Jethro," she repeated his earlier words fondly. "This is it for me, you're it."

When he lightly brushed his lips over hers, Abby temporarily forgot what they were talking about. With just the simplest of touches Gibbs was able to direct her thoughts to only one thing; the all consuming need she had for him. She whimpered as he nibbled her top lip, his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Abby's hand that had been playfully stroking through his chest hair zeroed in on one of his nipples and Gibbs groaned into her mouth when she lightly pinched it.

"I'll talk to Vance about vacation time," he said huskily, drawing back from her and kissing his way up the side of her face to her ear. "But we can call Jack tomorrow as well, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear from ya."

Abby felt a sigh of relief go through her, she hadn't been entirely sure that Gibbs would be willing to share their news with everyone so soon. They were still getting used to the newness of their relationship so she had wondered whether he'd feel ready to deal with everyone else's reactions like she was.

"I want everyone to know that I love you...that you're mine." Abby grinned when she realized what she'd said and ran her nose along the side of his. "Guess some of your possessive streak is rubbing off on me."

"I'd rather a different part of me was rubbing you," he smirked, holding her hips in place and wriggling himself against her.

Abby gasped and moved the hand that had been on his back a little lower to dip under the waistband of his boxers. "So should we head over to my apartment in the morning to start packing, or can you think of something more entertaining we can spend the weekend doing?"

"Thought you wanted to spend some time in your hammock..." he murmured against her lips.

At the mention of the hammock, Abby pushed him over onto his back, untangling her legs from his and straddling his waist. "I do...and we really need to christen those stairs in the basement."

Slipping both hands under her t-shirt, Gibbs glided them up her sides and pulled her body down flush along his. "For a long time, the basement was my sanctuary...want it to be ours now, Abby. Don't want it to be a place where I go to retreat from life anymore."

By Gibbs putting the hammock up for her, Abby knew he was welcoming her into every part of his life. While in the past the basement had served as the only place he could find peace and quiet, the one place he could escape, now on the occasions he did need to step away from the realities of his job he wanted Abby there with him. She also understood there would be times when he needed solitude, just like everyone did at some stage.

Abby lightly nuzzled her cheek alongside Gibbs', closing her eyes and giving in to the feel of his warm hands as they moved to run up the length of her spine. Sighing, she rested the centre of her forehead just above his eye before regaining the ability to speak. "It doesn't have to be a place where you totally withdraw from life...but I understand there'll be times when you need to be on your own. You'll still have difficult cases and want time to clear your head, and I'm okay with that."

Gibbs gently nudged his forehead against Abby's and she took it as a sign of his agreement. Turning her face more towards his, she began kissing the corner of his mouth, stopping when he hadn't responded as she tried to deepen the kiss.

"I'm sorry." His voice was barely audible and yet Abby could hear the honesty that it carried in the quiet room.

She sat up, straddling his hips and looking down at him quizzically, uncertain exactly what he was apologizing for.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to ask you to move in the way I wanted...the way we both wanted."

As much as Abby would've liked the occasion to be more romantic, and just the two of them, the end result was the same. Gibbs cared for her enough that he wanted her here with him every day. That in itself meant far more then the way in which he'd asked her.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for...you don't need to woo me or win me over, you did that years ago," she teased, bracing her weight on his chest, her fingers digging lightly into the muscles underneath.

Suddenly, the realization of exactly what was happening sunk in, and a huge grin spread out over Abby's face. With everything else that had happened she hadn't allowed herself to really get excited about the prospect of moving in with him. "So how does it feel knowing you'll be my first real roommate?"

"Was hoping to be more than just a roommate," Gibbs growled as he sat up, his hands moving to the bottom of her t-shirt so he could lift it over her head.

Once it had been removed and thrown to the end of the bed Abby pressed her chest against his, both of them gasping at the feeling of their warm skin once again coming into contact. Abby started to rotate her hips slowly, enjoying the strangled moan that rose from between Gibbs' lips as his body started to come alive under her movements.

"So much more..." she purred against his lips and before Gibbs had chance to say anything more Abby's mouth was firmly sealed over his.

Without the frantic need they'd had in the basement hours earlier, they took their time in exploring one another and eventually gave in to the demands of their body's. Abby rose above him, asserting a dominance that Gibbs was beginning to get used to. And as she shuddered around him Gibbs pulsed within her, both of them finally falling back onto the mattress exhausted.

Moving off him, Abby let Gibbs manoeuvre her so he could wrap his arms and the rest of his body around her from behind. The feeling of his weight on top of her and around her was something she'd never get tired of, nothing had ever made her feel more protected or more loved.

"I can't believe how miserable I was a week ago," Abby sighed reflectively, her breathing starting to calm and her trembling subsiding. "Never thought it would be possible that we'd be in each other's lives like this...be in your bed and thinking about moving in together."

Gibbs pulled her tighter within his grasp and rested his chin on her shoulder so that his mouth was next to her ear. "You changed everything, Abbs...brought us together."

Gibbs had told her how brave he thought she was in taking the first step in them being together and when she thought back on it Abby didn't know where she'd found the courage. Her desire to give into her feelings, to love Gibbs and be loved by him, was the force that had propelled her forward. But the final decision, the total surrender, had come from Gibbs.

"We both did, I couldn't have done this alone...you could have taken the easy way out and we'd still be unhappy, but you didn't." She took hold of one of his hands and brought it up to her lips to kiss across his knuckles before placing their joined fingers in the middle of her chest. "You're stronger than you think, Jethro."

He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder and Abby let the feel of his warm breath on her skin, and his heated body completely envelop her. She never thought she'd be as happy and as content as she felt right now, and as Gibbs relaxed around her she could tell he felt the same.

Letting her heavy eyes flicker closed Abby focused on the steady rhythms of his breathing next to her ear and the beating of his heart against her back. It seemed like they'd lived a lifetime in the last week, but her anguish at once being forced to live without him was gone. She felt whole, and with Gibbs now present in every part of her life Abby had no regrets about the choices she'd made in bringing them together. Gibbs was hers in every sense and her future, their future, had more meaning and more promise than either of them could ever have hoped for.

TBC...in an epilogue...


	24. Epilogue  Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this...real life has been doing it's thing and getting in the way ;)

* * *

><p>Epilogue – Part 1<p>

Sitting in the shade provided by the large leafy tree canopy above her, Abby inhaled deeply, taking in her surroundings. The sun was shining high in the sky, a warm gentle breeze flowing over her body, and fresh clean air streamed into her lungs. She felt relaxed, and because of the man she watched in the distance, she was more content than she'd ever been in her life. Sitting on the blanket they'd laid out for her to sit on Abby drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She was wearing a black bikini she'd bought special for their trip and a short, thin, sheer black and red wrap around skirt was tied around her waist.

A year on, Gibbs and Abby had returned to the cabin to celebrate 12 months together. It had been Abby's suggestion but after all they'd gone through Gibbs agreed it was a good idea. Just like last time they took the Friday and Monday off work to make it into a long weekend, but everything else was much different from their previous visit.

Their lives since had been filled with ups and downs, much like the weekend that had finally seen them become a couple but Abby was sure their happiness radiated from them both. Even when her mood was flat, just thinking about Gibbs and what they had come to mean to each other was enough to pick her up out of any gloomy spell.

Abby had moved in to Gibbs' house the weekend after he'd asked her and after sharing their news with the team everyone had volunteered to help. Although they had all noticed the changes in both Gibbs and Abby, apart from Ducky no-one had made the connection that they were responsible for the changes in each other's behavior. Once it was out in the open Abby truly started to feel like she had nothing left to hide.

While it had taken McGee a little bit longer than the others to get used to her being with Gibbs, he'd gotten accustomed to it over time and Abby had been grateful for the way they had all accepted the relationship. She had taken Gibbs home to Louisiana, as well as visiting Jackson in Stillwater on several occasions, including Christmas.

Now that all the people they cared about knew of their relationship, Abby felt unguarded in the way she loved Gibbs. She held nothing back, only reining herself in while they were at work; both of them wanting to remain professional so nobody could question their ability to do their jobs.

They'd had their fair share of rough patches in coming to terms with each other's habits as well as several misunderstandings due to miscommunication or lack of communication but they continued to work through them one at a time and every day brought them even closer. Gibbs still had moments where he would put up walls, and when he did Abby would give him time to work through his thoughts on his own, but if he retreated for too long she would stand up to him. Usually breaking through with some gentle reassurance that she loved him no matter what and wasn't going anywhere; each time the conversation she'd had with Margie always remaining in her mind.

Abby had known from her very first conversation with the older woman up at the scenic lookout that every now and then she'd have to fight for Gibbs, to make sure he understood the depth of her feelings for him. On the outside he was a hardened special agent and former Marine, but he had vulnerabilities just like she did, and he had a sensitive side that Abby treasured in being one of the few who got to see it.

Emotions that had always been so strong between them had continued to become more intense; she loved Gibbs like she'd never loved another, and everything he did and said to her told Abby he felt the same. Falling asleep in each other's arms every night and waking up together was something she never took for granted and it was usually during these moments that they had their deepest and most meaningful conversations.

They had easily fallen into a routine outside work hours. Unless they were in the middle of a case that prevented it, the two of them ate dinner together and would spend their evenings either cuddled up on the couch watching tv or reading, or down in the basement, talking while Gibbs worked on one of his various woodwork projects. The hammock had gotten a lot of use, both with Abby just lying in it watching Gibbs, as well as them engaging in more physical activities. It also hadn't taken long for the rest of his house to feel like more of a home. Abby had only made subtle alterations and anything she wanted to change they talked about first, it was more about the transformation in the atmosphere; once again the rooms were filled with happiness that breathed new life into the very fabric of the walls.

Not far from where she sat back from the shoreline, Gibbs had wadded out into the ocean in an attempt to clear some of the cobwebs after an especially difficult week at work. Abby watched him dive under the water and then re-emerge, shaking his head once he'd broken the surface. Seeing his bare shoulders above the waterline and his hair spiked up, she was tempted to join him but wanted to give him a few moments to himself.

Because of the late hours they had both been doing at work over the last week, a couple of nights they had chosen to curl up on Abby's futon in the lab and get a few hours sleep before starting the day all over again. Gibbs refused to let anything physical happen between them at work beyond simple touches, light kisses or hugs so when he had curled his body around hers, Abby had let him draw comfort from her. And as wonderful as having him hold her had been, she craved more. They hadn't gone this long without sex since they'd been together and every part of her was beyond desperate to have him.

She didn't want Gibbs to think this trip was only about sex for her; that it was purely about them getting away from everything and everyone merely to spend the entire time going at it like it was their last days on earth. Neither of them would deny that was one of the major reasons, but Abby also wanted it to be about them further strengthening the bond that had formed between them.

The last time they'd been here the majority of their time had been spent fighting their feelings for one another. And as happy as she was now, Abby didn't think she'd ever forget the anguish she'd felt on that weekend a year ago, nor the torment she'd endured for years before that in having to hide her feelings for Gibbs. This place was special to them both, for a number of reasons, and she wanted to be able to enjoy how far they'd come together.

Gibbs had gone from being her friend to lover and partner in what now seemed like the blink of an eye. He'd become the center of Abby's world, and as she stared at him swimming towards the shore she wondered if the look of desire that must be evident in the features of her face was what everyone else saw each time she looked at him.

Unable to tear her eyes away from him, Abby watched as Gibbs walked out of the water. Every movement he made seemed to be in slow motion as more of his wet skin was revealed to her hungry gaze. His hair, still tousled from him shaking his head made her long to run her hands through the short silver lengths, and even with the distance between them she could see his bright blue eyes shining against the backdrop of the ocean behind him. The lop-sided grin he gave her sent her pulse rate soaring; she wasn't going to be able to fight off her need for him for very long, so she just hoped he was feeling better and more relaxed after his swim.

With each step that Gibbs got closer the finely sculptured body that Abby had gotten to know intimately over the last year became clearer. Broad, well built shoulders tapered down from his smooth and incredibly kissable neck to tanned, toned arms. Her eyes lingered on his biceps, glistening as the sun reflected off his wet skin, the perfectly rounded muscles almost forcing her to her feet so she could touch him.

He wore the loose fitting dark blue and white swimming shorts Abby had bought him at the same time she'd bought her bikini. She'd also bought him a pair of blue speedos to go underneath the shorts. Abby knew Gibbs was fairly modest when it came to showing off his body, only when he was alone with her in the comfort of their own home did he feel completely comfortable in showing some flesh. But if she had any say in the matter, she'd see him in nothing but those blue speedos before the day was out.

As Gibbs got closer she could see a steady trail of water that ran down the contours of his collarbones, briefly pooling at the hollow at the base of his throat before trickling lower and between the slight indentation between his pecs. His chest and stomach gleamed with moisture, the tiny rivulet from his upper torso streaming down the fine path of hair that trailed down the middle of his stomach through his belly button and under the waistband of his shorts. Beads of water peppered his silver chest hair and Abby had the sudden urge to nuzzle her face into it and lick off every last drop.

Continuing to focus on him when he stopped in front of her, Abby's gaze continued to travel down Gibbs' body and hovered on the wet shorts that clung to his powerful thighs. Abby knew exactly how it felt to have those strong muscles wrapped around her, holding onto her tightly and leaving her begging for more. Her vision danced over his groin, unable to prevent her tongue from flicking out to moisten her lips upon seeing how the wet material revealed the outline of the impressive bulge underneath. Her eyes then moved lower, past the edge of his shorts and over his knees and calves, the dark hairs sticking to his skin as the salty water continued it path southward.

Before she had chance to lift her eyes up all the way to meet Gibbs' he was leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, dripping water all over her in the process. She squealed as the cold droplets hit her skin, and with speed Abby hadn't expected he was sitting down beside her, pulling her into his arms and onto his lap.

"Jethro! You're wet!" She squirmed against him, her struggles a complete contrast to what she was really thinking as her fingers dug into his chest.

"Swimming will do that to you, Abbs."

Gibbs loosened his hold on her slightly and Abby drew back but stayed close as he settled his hands low on her waist, both his thumbs circling her stomach, just inside her hip bone. She could feel the calluses on the fleshy pads graze over her skin with each passing, a flurry of goose bumps soon covering every inch of her.

Shifting backwards with her still on his lap, Gibbs rested his back against a tree at the edge of their blanket. Keeping his hands firmly holding on to her he lifted one of his knees up so his foot was flat on the ground. This meant Abby slid slightly closer to him and even though he was wet, she could feel the heat radiating from his body; from his hands and underneath the increasing warmth between her legs.

She watched as a single drop of water ran from his forehead, down the side of his nose and over the corner of his closed lips to hang off his chin. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Abby lunged forward and sealed her mouth over the droplet, sliding her tongue out from between her lips and along his jaw to make sure to she captured all the moisture. She sucked on his chin, giving it one last flick with her tongue before moving back just far enough to be able to look into his eyes.

Gibbs' confident grin from earlier reappeared and this time Abby couldn't fight the urge to kiss him senseless in an attempt to wipe it from his face. Her hands pressed into his chest and she pushed him harder against the tree. Every cell in her body was on edge after watching him walk out of the water and as she brushed her mouth over his in a series of hot, wet and rushed kisses Abby was certain she would see those speedos sooner rather than later.

"Well this brings back memories," she smirked against his lips.

Since he hadn't towelled himself dry, some of the moisture that had covered his body had been transferred to hers. Wherever they touched Abby's skin stuck to him, the wetness from his shorts seeping in through the thin wrap around skirt she wore and into her bikini.

Gibbs sucked in deep breaths when they were forced to end the kiss, holding her hips steady when she started to move them against him. "Not doing this outside, Abbs."

Abby looked back towards the cabin. "Ray hasn't replaced the hammock yet?"

"I'm sure if he did, he took it down once he knew we'd be staying."

She stifled a laugh as she moved her hands over his wet chest, her gaze not leaving his as she travelled over contours she had come to know so well. Paying close attention to his nipples she rolled them under her fingertips, before leaning forward to lick over each of them, her hands moving lower down his stomach.

Gibbs let his propped up knee drop when Abby shifted back on his legs, her fingers seeking out the length of white cord that dangled from his shorts. Twirling it around her finger until there was no cord left she continued to tug on it, causing the waistband of Gibbs' shorts to be drawn away from his stomach. The corner of her lips curled into a mischievous grin as she saw a flash of the bright blue material of the swimming briefs. Her brain moved quicker than her hands, visualizing how well he would fill out the speedos. Even though she saw him naked practically every day, there was just something sexy...something so completely tempting and mysterious, about seeing the thin tight material perfectly cradling his masculine form.

"Abby..." he warned softly.

She leaned forward, her eyes focused on nothing but his groin, the gap between the waistband of his shorts and his stomach widening as Abby continued to slowly pull them away. "I was hoping you'd forgo shorts so I could see you in just the speedos."

Following the crinkles in the slightly bunched up material as it led from his hips inwards, she held her breath as more of the snug fitting blueness was revealed. Before she could get a better glimpse of the fabric shaped around the bulge that was awaiting her attention, Gibbs had fastened his hands onto both her wrists. Holding them behind her lower back, he closed the distance between their bodies, lightly resting his lips against Abby's but not initiating a kiss.

"You'll see 'em soon enough," he assured her.

Gently starting to tease her bottom lip with his tongue Gibbs wasted little time before confidently slipping into her mouth and insistently brushing his lips over hers. Abby moaned and returned the kiss, her hunger for him ramped up by the feel of their tongues colliding. All she felt was her undeniable lust burning a pathway through her entire body, from his heated kisses plundering her mouth, down to the heavy ache in her lower belly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so desperate for him, every part of her was pulsing, the escalating throbbing between her legs making her breath hitch when she moved her lips away from his.

The tightly coiled thread of desire that Abby had barely contained for days was not far from being totally obliterated and despite the firm grip Gibbs had on her, she still managed to rotate her hips and grind down into his lap. The friction from both her wet bikini and the roughness of his shorts underneath her sent her spiralling further into a haze of need, pushing everything from her mind other than the craving she had for him to be inside her.

"How soon?" she asked, hearing the desperation in her voice.

When she began circling her hips harder and faster, Gibbs' legs opened wider as if on instinct and Abby knew from his strangled groan that his body's reactions were overriding his mind. He still held onto her wrists but didn't move to stop her, watching her working herself into a frenzied state. From the feel of the growing length in his shorts underneath her, he was filling out those speedos even more with every passing second.

Abby slowed her movements, and changed her gyrations to sliding up and down along his hardness, her breathing coming in hurried gasps as she searched eagerly for the right amount of friction to ease the pressure building deep in her core. She knew if she didn't stop soon, she would be crashing over the edge before Gibbs had a chance to give her exactly what she wanted.

As if reading her mind Gibbs fought through his own cloud of passion, his hands suddenly clutching onto her hips, stopping her actions. He'd stopped her on a downward motion and with the wet heat and rapid pulse Abby felt between her legs as she held his hardness nestled so intimately against her she fought to keep herself from finishing what she'd started.

"I want you Abbs, in every way possible...but not out here." His voice was husky with his own arousal and he rested his forehead against hers, his intense blue eyes focused and piercing into her soul, like only Gibbs could. "The only person I'm interested in giving a show to you is you...don't wanna have to hold back."

She had known from the moment they had found out they'd been seen having sex on the hammock out the front of the cabin that Gibbs would never allow himself to be caught in that situation again, and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel uncomfortable. While modesty was less of a concern for her, Abby wanted Gibbs to be relaxed, she wanted him to feel like he could lose control with her and be completely uninhibited. The times when he was with her were the moments when he allowed himself to really let go, focusing on nothing but his love and need for her.

Abby was also aware of what this place meant to him. It had been where Gibbs had finally let down his guard and allowed her to break through the cracks in the walls he'd hid himself behind. And it was where she'd found the strength to put everything on the line for him, for them. There had been many times they'd talked openly about what had happened the first time they'd stayed at the cabin together. From what had ultimately brought them together, through to Abby's ultimatum and their first times together in the hammock and the shower. It had been life changing for them in more ways than they could count.

"I don't want you to hold back either." Abby moved her head so her mouth was next to his ear, her voice low and husky as she whispered, "want you to make me scream."

That was all it took to get Gibbs moving, lifting Abby off his lap he got to his feet and helped her up. Keeping hold of her hand they walked hurriedly towards the cabin leaving their things behind. This time Abby was certain they would make it inside the cabin. Despite the warm air surrounding them she shivered in anticipation, not only because she would finally get to see him in nothing but the speedos, but because she knew he wouldn't stop his adulation of her body until she was completely satisfied.

TBC...


	25. Epilogue  Part 2

A/N: This was meant to be the last chapter but since certain people, who shall remain unnamed :p wanted a last dose of smut, there'll be one more chapter. Thanks for continuing to read and review!

* * *

><p>Epilogue part 2<p>

Gibbs ushered Abby into the cabin ahead of him, closing the door behind them and bringing her a step closer so he could press a kiss to her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed at the barely there contact, his touch feather light as he caressed the side of her face with his own. Abby opened her eyes when she felt Gibbs let go of her hand, hearing his wet footsteps on the wooden floor as he walked away. She was slightly disheartened that he'd left her standing there but when she saw the pools of water he'd left behind understood why he was headed for the bathroom.

"Just gonna dry off a bit first, Abbs."

"Okay," she answered, knowing all too well that he was trying to tease her just that little bit extra.

Abby followed him towards the bathroom, planning to help him either dry off or get him more wet, but stopped dead in her tracks as she watched him slide the wet shorts down his legs. Instinctively she looked at the taut ass that was presented right in front of her as he bent over. The blue speedos stretched across his backside, his posture giving her the perfect view of the two firm globes of flesh that she couldn't keep her hands off.

The contact between them had been broken for mere seconds, but it was still too long. Now that they were safely out of vision to anyone that may pass by the cabin, they were free to pick up where they left off outside, and this time there was nothing that would make her stop.

When Gibbs stood up straight Abby's eyes refocused instantly on the large mirror in front of him. It was waist height but because Gibbs stood back from it Abby could see from his thighs up, and what she saw almost stopped her heart. The light blue speedos that covered him were snug to say the least, giving her an even clearer image of how aroused he was. She doubted there was even a millimeter of space left within the confining briefs, the tip of his erection trying to nudge its way free.

Taking the remaining several steps into the bathroom, she stared at his full length in the mirror before slowly turning to stand in front of him. Her eyes remained down, fixed on his long thick hardness curled within the wet material. Skin tight and perfectly shaped, the swimmers left very little to her imagination and seeing him like this turned Abby on more than she ever thought possible. It took all her restraint to not just drag the speedos down, push Gibbs to the ground, impale herself on him and ride him until they came so hard it felt like the foundations were shaking.

Finding the strength to look away, Abby lifted her gaze to look into Gibbs' eyes. The whole time she'd been staring at him, he hadn't moved or said a word. She could see his chest was rapidly rising and falling; he was just as aroused by her staring at him as she was.

"Was it worth the wait?" he smirked at her, looking down at himself then back up to her eyes.

When it came to sex Gibbs was almost arrogant in his ability to be able to satisfy her, but he had every right to be because he never disappointed. When they were alone he showed complete confidence in the way he carried himself and how he shared his body with her. But no matter what pace they set he always made her feel loved, like she was the only woman in the world for him. Sometimes he showed it with words or through soft gentle touches, but most of the time all she had to do was look into those soulful blue eyes to realize he'd do anything for her.

Abby closed the distance between them, cupping her hand gently between his legs and letting her thumb slowly graze along his hardness. The soft smoothness of the speedos shaped so tightly to every ridge and line made her own swimmers start to feel increasingly confining. She didn't know whether the wetness between her legs was more from the water off his shorts of from the moisture that Gibbs was generating in a whole different way. But with each pulse that emanated from deep inside her, she felt the material of her bikini cling to her a bit more.

"You have no idea," she breathed her answer next to his ear. "So worth it."

Her fingertips and nails teased over every inch of the speedos and Gibbs twitched in response, his hips rotating as her thumb and index finger began to teasingly stroke him. His hands lifted from his sides to caress up and down the back of her arms and he looked down between them to see the swell of her breasts, her curves beautifully molded by the bikini. He wanted to bend lower and take her softness in his mouth. To feel and taste her supple flesh, flick her hard nipples under his tongue and take them between his lips, but all coherent thought had fled from his mind. All he knew was Abby's fingers were drawing him closer to release, and if she kept going he would be powerless to stop himself from giving in.

Gibbs angled his head when her lips dropped away from his ear to begin a slow tortuous trail down the side of his neck, her fingers never once stopping their intimate exploration of him. His hands moved to her waist and she heard him groan as she licked her way across his shoulder, tasting the saltiness of the water he hadn't had a chance to dry off, mixed with the flavor that was uniquely Gibbs. His fingers worked their way up and down her spine, Abby kissing over the expanse of his chest, lingering when she felt his heart beat pounding under her lips.

Pushing her hands around to slide over his ass, Abby kneeled down in front of him as her fingers massaged the flesh within her grasp, her face now level with his impressive erection. Slipping her fingers inside the back of the speedos she pulled Gibbs closer and kissed along the top of his thighs, before moving closer to his groin, biting at the edge of the swimmers as her tongue tried to sneak underneath.

Once she was finished with both of his legs she ventured higher to his stomach, teasing along the thin band at the top of the swim briefs before dropping lower to kiss him through the speedos. She heard Gibbs groan above her, his feet shifting as she tried to hold his hips steady so she could continue to brush her lips over him.

"God, Abbs...you keep going like this and it'll be over before I get a change to get out of these things." His voice was strained and she smiled against him, enjoying that she was having as much of an effect on him as he was having on her.

"I know I said I wanted to see you in the speedos, but I think I'm ready for you to take them off." She ran one finger along his length, and Gibbs jerked his hips forward, trying to maintain his contact with her for longer.

Abby grinned up at him, taking hold of the front of the swimmers and easing them carefully over him. Gibbs sighed in relief as he sprung free, making Abby giggle at his reaction. "I guess they really were tight."

"You could say that."

Gibbs suddenly felt like he couldn't get enough air, and it had everything to do with the fact that Abby's mouth was so close to his straining arousal. She licked her lips, her tongue almost touching him...she was that close. Gibbs let out a growl of frustration; she was enjoying paying him back for his earlier teasing.

"I'm sure we can think of a way to make you feel more comfortable."

The speedos fell the rest of the way to the floor and Gibbs kicked them aside, his engorged cock right in front of her face and begging for her attention. Abby leaned closer and kissed the tip, licking off the pearly beads of moisture before engulfing him between her lips and sucking gently. Gibbs' fingers tangled in her hair and she briefly looked up to see him watching them in the mirror.

Gibbs watched mesmerized by the sight before him; Abby's head moved in front of his groin, blocking his view as she devoured him. His fingers fisted in her dark tendrils as her soft lips took him in, tasting him, while her fingers lightly massaged him. It was almost enough to send him over the edge then and there.

When Abby angled her face to the side slightly so he could watch, she licked all the way up the underside of his erection, curling her tongue around him. Her soft whimpers vibrated against him, his body tingling as she altered her grip on his ass to get a better angle. Gibbs groaned when he saw himself disappear into her mouth, his hips propelled forward on instinct as she took him in deeper, the warm moist cavern of her mouth making it all the more difficult for him to not let go.

Abby's mouth was relentless. Continuing to kiss every hard inch of him, with each passing of her lips across the swollen head she felt him dip further into her mouth. She was fully prepared to keep going, to see him through to completion but before she had chance to pick up more momentum and finish him off Gibbs stopped her and pulled her to her feet.

Struggling to breathe, Gibbs' lazy grin and passion heavy eyes made her own breath catch. "Plan to take you up on that later, Abbs, but I haven't felt you wrapped around me for days...need you."

Abby didn't know where he'd found the strength to stop, she was only barely hanging on to the tattered shreds of her sanity and he hadn't even touched her yet. Gibbs had her skirt stripped off and thrown aside before he turned her to face the mirror. He untied the back of her bikini top, his need evident not only by his heated gaze at her now exposed breasts, but also by him rubbing his hardness against her backside. Taking hold of the narrow piece of material at her hips, Gibbs lowered her remaining piece of clothing, kissing his way down her side as it dropped to the floor.

When he stood up to his full height behind her again their eyes locked in the mirror and Gibbs reached up to cover both of her breasts with the palms of his hands. Abby could hear his labored breathing next to her ear and feel every solid inch of him pressed into her.

One of his hands dropped from her breast to slide over her ribs, down the flatness of her stomach to settle between her legs. Abby's loud moan echoed off the bathroom walls and she rocked on his hand, Gibbs' fingers delving into her slickness as she felt his heat bump repeatedly against her ass. She watched in the mirror, her eyes alternating between watching his fingers disappear inside her and his dark lustful gaze. It was one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen or felt in her life.

Abby raised her arms so her fingers could grip at the back of his neck, forcing her breasts up and increasing the pressure of Gibbs' fingers against her peaked nipples. Unable to look away from their undulating bodies, she gasped when he circled her clit, her body readying for the orgasm she was trying to deny.

"Jethro...wait," she whimpered, her desperation to have him continue the gentle probing of his fingers overrun by her longing for him. "Need you inside me."

Gibbs kicked the bathroom door closed and turned them. Pinning Abby against it he trapped her with his body and leaned his forehead against hers, his big hands framing her face. The tenderness in his eyes and in his touch replaced the scorching heat from moments ago; though she knew he'd merely put them on simmer.

He ran his nose gently alongside hers, pressing a soft kiss to her top lip, his voice low as he spoke. "Has it been long enough?"

Abby smiled shyly at him, she didn't even need to ask what he was talking about. A couple of months ago they had spoken about exactly what they wanted their future to hold. Gibbs was reluctant to go down the path of marriage, given his history, and Abby had always held the belief that she didn't need to be tied to someone by a piece of paper to show her commitment. They both knew they were committed to each other and neither of them had any intentions of going anywhere, and so the discussion had naturally led to the prospect of them having a child together.

By the end of their talk both of them had admitted it was something they wanted to do; neither of them was getting any younger and they both believed it was something that would make them happy. Abby was aware of the possible dangers involved in conceiving straight after giving up the contraceptive pill, so she had stopped taking it and they had decided to use other preventative measures until it was safe, which would also give them more time to make sure it was what they wanted.

Taking her bottom lip into her mouth, Abby nodded in answer to Gibbs' question, hoping he wouldn't say he'd changed his mind, because she hadn't. She had no doubt what a wonderful father Gibbs would be, nor what a loving, gentle and fun dad he'd been for Kelly. Whenever she saw him with kids, she knew it was something he was born to do, and Abby wanted to give that to him, to give him the chance at something he thought he'd lost forever.

Over the last year Gibbs had shared more memories of Shannon and Kelly, and not only did Abby feel closer to him, she also felt closer to them. Getting a small insight into what family life had been like for him, Abby wanted that to be something she could share with him.

The anxiety she did have came not from being uncertain about Gibbs, but rather from nerves about what kind of mother she would be. At the same time she was excited by the idea, and what a huge step it was for them to take together. Knowing that Gibbs had been in this situation before and would be there with her every step of the way gave her extra comfort, but as nervous as she was, Abby couldn't deny herself this opportunity to have a family with him, for them to have a family of their own.

"You sure about this?" she asked, wanting to make certain before they went any further.

"Only thing I'm more sure about is you...love you, Abbs, want us to be a family in every way."

Abby's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him, kissing him gently. "Love you too." She took his bottom lip into her mouth, pulling on it gently with her teeth and lips before mumbling into his mouth. "Let's make our own baby Gibblets."

Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You know it might not happen that quick right?"

"Then we've got all weekend to perfect our baby making technique."

The sizzling heat that had been put on hold immediately returned when Gibbs moved his hands under her butt and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "A lifetime of years like the last one will never be enough with you, Abby."

Positioning himself at her entrance, Gibbs kissed her, his hands holding tightly onto her backside. As the kiss deepened he slid his hardness along her slick folds, her moisture coating him. Abby gasped with each passing over her sensitive flesh, every part of her screaming out for him to end the teasing and push inside her. She knew it would be hard and fast, both of them needing to feel that connection quickly and craving the climax for their frustrated bodies; they'd waited long enough. They had three days to take their time, and Abby intended to re-explore every inch of him but right now they both just needed the physical release.

"More, Jethro, I need more..." she whispered into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs griped onto her ass tighter and slowly eased inside her. Abby's mouth fell open at the feel of finally having him in her, it had only been days, but it seemed like a lifetime. She threw her head back against the door as he inched in, the angle of her arched neck still allowing her to see the mirror in front of her. She dragged in ragged breaths at the sight of them; her legs secured around his waist, her hands clutching his shoulders and Gibbs' ass and the muscles of his thighs tightly clenched as he slid all the way in until he was completely buried.

The image of them so intimately locked in place caused an immense rush of pleasure to run through her, and for a moment Abby thought the sight of them would be enough to bring her the orgasm she so desperately needed. Unable to stop herself, she flexed her internal muscles around him, her breath catching as Gibbs quickly slid out of her before pushing back in and stilling his movements.

He leaned his weight into her slightly so he could turn his head to look at the mirror and the reflection of their joined bodies. Abby ran her fingers through his wet hair, toying with the short strands at the back of his neck. The long curve of his back and the hollow at the base of his spine was still shiny with moisture from his swim, and when she looped one of her arms around his neck to hold him closer, the other moved behind him to smooth over the slippery skin.

"We really need to get some bigger mirrors at home," Abby grinned at his reflection.

"Sure we can make some space on the wall in the bedroom." Gibbs turned back to her, kissing her gently and temporarily drawing her focus away from the mirror to extend the kiss.

As their lips continued to torment each other, Gibbs began a steady rhythm, holding onto her hips as he stroked inside her. When the need for oxygen became too great, Abby broke the kiss, her movements meeting his as they built momentum. Unable to keep quiet, Abby's moans got louder and became more desperate as he continued to drive into her.

The sight of him thrusting into her, the look of utter passion and abandon Abby saw reflected in her own eyes sent such an overwhelming surge of pleasure through her that she didn't think she'd be able to hold on much longer. Every part of her felt like she was overloaded with him; watching in the mirror as he lost control, feeling his hard cock sliding in and out of her wet heated depths, and hearing the rising level of gratification that was being forced from his mouth in lustful groans. Abby knew the building climax would leave her barely able to move.

Gibbs' fingers dug into her, trying to somehow bring her closer, his pants for air coming in harsh drawn out bursts as Abby begged for him to go faster, to go deeper. Just like Gibbs, when it came to sex, she never held anything back; she wanted him to know how he made her feel, that the jolts of electricity that were surging through her body were because of the way he touched her, inside and out.

Abby placed her hands on the back of his neck and drew his face towards her to kiss him hungrily. His tongue swept into her mouth, the stroking motion almost as forceful as his plunges inside her. Their hot moist breath mingled and the lengthy moans that rose from Abby's throat vibrated through both of them. The undeniable pressure that was building between her legs as she throbbed around him made every fibre of her being cry out for Gibbs to ease her ache, like only he could.

Breaking away from his lips, she bit down on his shoulder, watching him pounding her against the bathroom door, the muscles of his back, legs and ass flexing and releasing as they reached the point of no return.

'Jethro...Oh, God...so close."

Gibbs' movements became more hurried as his hips erratically snapped forward into hers over and over again. Abby's moans turned into frantic cries as her walls rippled around him, her legs lifting higher up his back.

"Let go, Abbs," he growled.

The combination of Gibbs' tone of voice, the feel of him everywhere around her, deep inside her, was enough to send Abby crashing over the edge. She tensed as a satisfied scream of pleasure tore from her lips, her body arching into him as the orgasm she'd held onto for so long rocketed through her.

The second he felt her start to convulse around him, her muscles gripping him so tightly he struggled to keep pushing into her Gibbs gave into his body's needs, powerfully thrusting several more times before he spilled inside her. He groaned into Abby's neck, trying to hold her weight as well as keep himself upright and not collapse on her as he shuddered through his release.

He was vaguely aware of Abby kissing his face, her soft lips helping to calm them both as tremors continued to flutter through their still joined bodies. His lips pressed against the pale skin of her shoulder, his breathing gradually starting to steady when Abby's fingers threaded through his hair. She nudged his lips with her own and Gibbs returned the tender kiss; savoring and cherishing her.

Resting his forehead against hers, Abby smiled at the hazy blue expression that met hers. "Those speedos weren't the only thing worth the wait," she sighed, keeping him encircled with her arms and legs. "You sure know how to commemorate special occasions."

Gibbs' weary grin set her hormones racing and Abby wondered if they would even leave the cabin for the rest of their stay; she would be quite content to stay inside the entire time.

"We've got lots to celebrate." He kissed her again, nibbling her already swollen lips as he lowered Abby's legs from his waist, whispering against her skin. "You give me lots to celebrate."

"And we have more to look forward to."

Pulling him into a firmer hug, Abby rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting his nearness infuse all of her senses. One of Gibbs' hands roamed tenderly over her lower back, while the other cupped her cheek, holding her to him. The thought that the man in her arms would be the one Abby spent many years making a life with, having a family with, filled her with a happiness unlike she'd ever experienced before. Their souls were already so interwoven, that she knew having a child together would only deepen their love for one another and intensify their bond. Letting the feeling of joy wash over her she nuzzled her face into Gibbs' neck and took a deep breath, the slowing rhythm of his heart beating next to hers reaffirming that this was where she belonged.

TBC...


	26. Epilogue  Part 3

A/N: This is it, the last part...sorry it's taken me so long to post, real life and all that. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and adding to favs for this story, and thanks heaps for reading. Massive hugs to Gosgirl who has helped me so much along the way, couldn't have finished it without ya! :)

* * *

><p>Epilogue part 3<p>

Once they had taken a quick shower and dressed in minimal clothing, Gibbs collapsed on the couch while Abby made them a sandwich and some coffee.

"Sure you don't want me to help, Abbs?" Gibbs asked, twisting sideways so his back was against the arm of the couch, giving him a better angle to watch her. His gaze travelled down her smooth creamy legs, his hormones beginning to stir again at the recollection of having them wrapped so tightly around him barely an hour ago.

"You did everything last time we were here and you've had a rough week...just relax, I can manage." She grinned sweetly at him and brought over a cup of coffee, pressing a quick kiss to his lips as he took it. "And besides that," she whispered into his mouth, "those muscles of yours just had a workout and you'll need to let them recover before we give this baby thing another try."

"That gonna be your excuse for us to have sex at the drop of a hat now?" Gibbs smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss as she leaned down and placed both her hands around the back of his neck to take control. He reached out to pull her waist closer to the back of the couch, licking along her bottom lip as he ended the kiss.

"We've never needed an excuse for that," Abby purred, brushing her lips teasingly against his once more before taking a step back and leaving him there wanting more.

Gibbs eyed her swaying hips as she returned to the kitchen, the long USMC t-shirt of his that she wore showing off the slight curve of her bottom, clad only with the thin material of her underwear. Even a year on, he still found it difficult to believe that he and Abby were together, that she only wanted him. Her acknowledgement that she wanted to have a family with him had been something he'd never thought he'd get the chance at again.

Since he'd lost Shannon and Kelly, Gibbs had never really been certain whether he was ready to have kids again, but now it almost felt as if it was meant to be. He loved Abby on a completely different level to what he'd loved any of his ex-wives. The yearning he had for her, for them to be together and have this opportunity for a family was something that had not only become more evident in the last year, it had slowly been building over time.

Knowing that Abby would be there at the end of each day and that she had become part of his life in every way was Gibbs' way of keeping himself grounded. She gave him the emotional support he needed and the physical comfort he craved, and he did everything he could to ensure she felt the same way. After Shannon had died he'd always believed he'd never needed anyone; that he could get by on his own. But that was all he was ever really doing, getting by, he was never happy and never content. Even during his three other marriages he wasn't living, he was merely surviving. Abby had changed all that, and now he realized just how miserable his life had been without her.

Watching her as she moved around the kitchen, the bounce in her step unmistakable, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips as he imagined what she'd be like while she was carrying their child. Abby had always been beautiful to him, but the thought of seeing her glowing with the life that they created growing inside her filled him with a sense of contentment and excitement he'd only experienced once before in his life.

Moving his thoughts back to the present and the woman in front of him Gibbs looked on as she took a sip of her coffee, then continued making their sandwiches. "You realize you're gonna have to give up caf-pow when you're pregnant," he teased, trying to keep a straight face.

Abby's head swung around to face him, her eyes wide with shock. "What? No...I can't..."

"Better for the baby, Abbs...and you'll need more rest, gotta cut out caffeine."

They'd both been sleeping better since Abby had moved in, even though both their caffeine intakes had remained the same. Gibbs put it down to a combination of their need for physical contact and sex being just as intense as it had been on their first weekend together, as well as the comfort and serenity from being able to fall asleep in each other's arms.

A couple of nights over the last year, Abby had been forced to stay at the lab and work through the night. Gibbs had offered to stay with her, but she'd sent him home, knowing that having him so close would be a distraction. He'd also told her he'd come and pick her up no matter what time she was finished, but Abby had made him promise he'd stay home and get some sleep. On each occasion Gibbs had stayed down in the basement until late and had downed a few bourbons in the hope it would help him sleep; he'd known it would be difficult to fall asleep without her body next to him.

The first time Abby had stayed back they'd only been together a couple of weeks and Gibbs had stood at the door to their bedroom trying to decide whether he should attempt to sleep there or just bunk on the couch for the night. In the end he'd settled on the couch, the stiffness in his back and neck alerting Abby the following morning to the fact that he hadn't slept in the bed. The next time, it had been several months later and he'd called Abby from their bed to reassure her that he wasn't on the couch. With his head on her pillow, he'd eventually drifted off, Abby's scent surrounding and soothing him to sleep.

Some things had taken longer than others to adapt to but between them they had found a routine that not only suited them both but was a new way of life that they'd yearned for...together. They also had a reason to go home now. In the past it hadn't worried either of them working long hours, and avoiding being forced to think about what they didn't have in the solitude of their own homes. Now, as soon as the work day was over they looked forward to being in each other's company. They were also eating better now that they cooked for two instead of one, and Gibbs found himself enjoying his life away from work more than he had in a long time.

"If I cut out caf-pow, you've gotta stop the coffee," she challenged, sitting down next to him and passing him a plate with a sandwich on.

Gibbs choked on his mouthful of coffee. "Not giving up coffee, Abby, I'll end up killing someone."

"Maybe you could cut down then?" she asked hopefully. "Might help me, if I know I have you there...supporting me in every way."

She looked at him expectantly, her poor attempt at subtle persuasion not wasted on him. Gibbs was all too aware that he could rarely refuse her anything. He only had one real weakness in life, and it was Abby. It had always been Abby.

Sighing loudly, he rolled his eyes. "I'll try and cut down...no promises. And you might need to warn the rest of the team, can guarantee they won't be as eager as you for me to give it up."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Gibbs hadn't realized how hungry he was until he'd swallowed several more mouthfuls. They sat in silence for several moments, both of them eating and trying to replenish their energy, until Abby's voice eventually broke through the quiet.

"They'll want to know why," she said, watching him intently. "You ready for them to know we're trying to have a baby?"

"Everyone will find out eventually, Abbs." Gibbs swallowed the last bite of his sandwich, putting the plate down on his leg so he could reach out and place his hand over her flat stomach. "That weight you're gonna gain right here is kinda gonna give us away."

Placing both their plates on the coffee table, Abby scooted closer to sit with her backside between his parted legs, lifting her thighs to sit on top of his as she took Gibbs' large hands in hers. Her fingers traced over his knuckles and along the long digits down to his fingernails. She'd always had a thing for his hands, the contrast of power and firmness mixed with tenderness and sensual heat.

"I've been thinking...maybe we could ask Ray and Margie to be Godparents?"

Gibbs smiled, looking down at their hands as Abby entwined their fingers together. "Think they'd love that."

He knew how close Abby had gotten to his friends, the four of them had dinner together regularly and Gibbs was aware of how much Abby thought of Margie, and that the feeling was mutual. He also didn't doubt that Margie had been someone Abby could confide in, and that at times their conversations might be about him. And Gibbs was okay with that. He trusted Abby and he had faith in their relationship.

"We'll have to ask Tony, Ziva and Tim as well...and what about Ducky and Jimmy?"

"Abbs," Gibbs pulled her towards his chest as they slid down further on the couch. "We can't ask everyone."

"Course we can, they're family."

Gibbs grinned and shook his head at her. Abby shifted her weight on top of him so she was lying with her stomach against his. She shuffled between his legs and he groaned at the friction her movement caused until she finally settled. With her hips nestled into his and her arms across his chest, she placed her chin just below his collarbone and Gibbs looked down into the emerald eyes that shone with nothing but love and hope.

"So should I start buying baby things?" Abby asked, taking one of his hands from where it rested on her hip and bringing it up to link with hers on Gibbs' chest.

"Depends...was thinking I could build some stuff..." He paused briefly and Abby could tell he was weighing up whether to say what was going through his mind, his mouth opening as if to speak several times before he finally got the words out. "Maybe bring Kelly's crib down from the attic."

Abby's eyes widened in surprise. "You still have it?"

"Yeah...might need a bit of work but should still be in pretty good condition..."

Gibbs didn't know how Abby would feel about using things that once belonged to Kelly. She'd been accepting of everything to do with his first wife and daughter and they had both gotten to the stage where they felt comfortable talking about them, but as accepting as Abby was he didn't want her to feel awkward, or like she was being forced into something. When he saw a moment of hesitation flash in her eyes he couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake in bringing it up, but her next words caught him more off guard than he expected.

"Which room will we put it in?" she asked quietly.

While they'd talked about having a baby, the question of what room would be set up as a nursery had never been discussed. There was the guest room, which could easily be transformed...and then there was Kelly's room. Gibbs had kept a lot of her stuff in there, wanting to maintain the contact with his daughter. Not to dwell on her death but to keep her memory alive.

Since moving in with Gibbs, Abby had been into Kelly's room numerous times, and the door which at first had remained closed was now always open. Over the last year Gibbs had talked more about losing Kelly than he ever had. He and Abby had taken the time to remember her, and he'd done everything he could to share his little girl with the woman who had become his reason for living.

From the day that Abby had asked if they could leave the bedroom door open, their home had changed. It was no longer just the walls of a house filled with lost dreams and boxed up memories. There was life everywhere, not just from the present, but also the past.

Not once had Abby asked Gibbs to change Kelly's room, nor had she told him that moving on in their life together meant moving on without his other two girls. She'd done the exact opposite, and had been far more accepting than any other woman he'd had a relationship with, but that was Abby, she was different in every way that mattered.

"Did you wanna set everything up in Kelly's room?" Gibbs could feel his heart racing as he made the suggestion.

He would never let go of his memories, but he wanted to welcome his and Abby's child into their lives with open arms. To shed any remaining burdens, and love his new family in the same way he continued to love his first family; with everything he was.

"You don't want to keep it the way it is?" Abby questioned, her fingers tightening around his and offering him encouragement.

"It's not that...it's just..." he trailed off, struggling for the right words.

Abby reached up to place her free hand over his cheek and Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, accepting the comfort and reassurance she offered in the touch.

"We could always make it both Kelly's and the baby's room..." she suggested, moving further up his chest so she could lean her forehead against his. "I love the idea of putting Kelly's crib in there...I want our child to know they had a big sister, to learn all about her just like I am."

Gibbs suddenly felt as if he couldn't get enough air into his lungs, his chest tightening with an immense sense of love for the woman who every day continued to change his life for the better.

"I'd like that, Abbs," he answered, his voice strained.

"Maybe we could go through some of Kelly's thing together...decide what you want to leave in there...put up some photos of her or frame some drawings she did?"

Gibbs took her face in his hands, kissing her gently since he couldn't think of any other way to make her understand how much she meant to him. How she was always thinking of him and ways to help him deal with his past. Just when he thought Abby had given everything she could of herself, she gave more.

"You're okay with that?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was certain.

"Want to celebrate Kelly's life, Jethro, she's a part of you...I feel like she's a part of me too now."

Abby laid her head down on his shoulder and Gibbs settled his hands on her waist, enjoying the light pressure of her body on top of his. He thought back to all the things he'd missed out on with Shannon and Kelly while he'd been on active duty. Gibbs didn't want the same to happen with Abby and their family; he wouldn't take anything for granted, he wanted to cherish every single moment they had together.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her close so he could kiss her forehead. "Gonna do my best to look after you, Abby...be there when you need me."

"You always do...it's never been otherwise." Abby nuzzled her face into his neck, kissing him softly as her hand smoothed across the muscles of his chest. "Just hope I don't get too moody. That you'll still think I'm beautiful, even when I'm so big I can barely get in the front door."

She clutched her fingers in the front of his t-shirt and Gibbs moved his head back to try and look into her eyes, sensing her trepidation had nothing to do with the weight she would put on.

"Nothin' will change that, always gonna think you're beautiful, Abbs." He lifted her chin up so she couldn't look away from him, pressing his lips gently against hers to offer reassurance. "You'll be a great mom...got so much love in you. There's no one else I want to do this with...to spend the rest of my life with."

Abby's face lit up at his words and Gibbs could almost see the relief flood through her features. "Me either."

With each brush of her lips against his, they reaffirmed their bond, a renewed sense of longing surging through them as their kisses deepened. Gibbs felt his body start to reawaken underneath her and Abby wasted no time in sneaking her hand into his boxers to stroke him.

"Think it's time to practice our technique again," she murmured, continuing to tease his lips.

Moving her legs to rest either side of his waist, Gibbs helped Abby straddle him, looking up to see the desire and need in her darkening green eyes. Just as he had done 12 months ago, he surrendered to her, returning her love and trust equally. Except this time, there were no doubts and no fears. Gibbs knew their future was so tightly interwoven that they'd never be without each other. He also knew his fight to find happiness...to do anything other than just survive, was over.

The End.

* * *

><p>AN: There may at some stage in the future by a sequel, though I can't say when or if it will happen for sure...I have other bunnies bursting to get out first.


End file.
